


The Path

by Seraphim_Burning



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Burning/pseuds/Seraphim_Burning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago Donatello and April disappeared when they were taken by the Kraang. Now they have returned, years older, with more to gain and more to lose then ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return- Donnie

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my story, as per usual in this site I own nothing from the TMNT franchise. With that being said I hope you enjoy.

“Show yourself.”

The command came in the same succinct, authoritative voice he had spent years following. A voice he would have recognized in his sleep, yet, now it seemed so strange; like something he had heard once in a dream. Donatello paused, his metal bo-staff at the ready, as he stepped forward into the yellow sphere of light that spread across the rooftop.

He knew his apparel hid his identity so it was unlikely his brother’s recognized him even thought his form was still very similar to the boy they had seen stolen away all those years ago. However, outwardly, he worked hard to reflect the aura of calm certainty that had served him so well in recent years. It was all a façade, an elaborate one but a façade nonetheless.

Underneath his mask his heart was hammering within his chest; even through the tinted goggles his eyes were desperate to drink in their faces. In truth, Donatello he wanted nothing more then to rush forward and throw himself at the three ninja before him. Yet, despite the intense desire to do otherwise, he kept perfectly still as they approached. He had been hoping for this moment for the better part of the last five years, praying this day would come but now that it was here he knew better then to rush into it. After all, this particular reunion was happening at the point of his eldest brother’s katana blade.

Carefully, he presented his bo before his body, extending his arms to show them that he meant no harm, before bending down and placing it on the ground at Leonardo’s feet.

For a moment he felt ridiculously nervous. So much had changed in the last few years.

It had been a long time since he had last been here, in New York, on a rooftop with his family around him; back then he had been one of them He had dressed like them and had as eager as they been to fight and prove himself. As he reached up to remove the goggles he kept over his eyes he realized just how drastically things had changed in recent years. The observation came into blatant contrast when he recognized that they were still as he had once been, fighting endless threats while wearing (barely) a mask almost fully exposed to the dangers around them, both mentally and physically. He had suffered for his naiveté in that respect.

His time served with the Kraang had destroyed the part of him that had been able to walk into a situation without assessing every single possible hazard. In the years he had been forcibly separated from his brothers his enemies had never been as ‘kind’ as the Footclan or the Kraang of his youth had been; they had left scars, both on his body and his mind that ran too deep to ignore. It had made him cautious, perhaps even a little paranoid, but it had also kept him alive.

Each element of his fully covered sozoku* served a distinct purpose. First he removed the lower face cover that served as a gas mask; the Kraang had used gas on more then one occasion to sedate him. He unzipped the thick aluminum lined hood that he kept drawn around his head; the Kraang were not above telepathic warfare and he found the netting he had line the material with kept their abilities at bay. Even the colour of his clothing was specific; light reflective polymers to better camouflage himself in every possible environment, lightweight material that was water repellant for all those instances he had been caught in the rain and flame retardant material that he wished he had thought of before the Kraang had discovered the joys of napalm. Carefully he pulled the hood down, uncovering his face to both his family and the New York city skyline.

He stared at his brothers impassively as theirs morphed into different levels of shock and awe. He felt odd, knowing he lacked the purple mask he had donned so long ago. He felt a pang of regret; both the mask and his original bo staff had been lost somewhere in Dimension X, he had resigned himself to the fact that he would never hold them again, yet seeing their counterparts in his brother’s hands brought on a bout of nostalgia had hadn’t had the luxury of feeling for quite some time. So, Donatello stood before them, never more covered and never more exposed. He conceded it had been a long time and those years away had taught him patience more then any other lesson he had never wanted to learn, so he stood at ease with his emotions well guarded and he waited. He had become too comfortable with waiting as of late.

It was Raph who broke the silence.

“Donnie?”

His brother’s normally sarcastic voice was strange to his ears, laden with thick emotion that did not seem to sit well on his tone.

Donnie couldn’t help the smile it brought to his face.

“Hey guys.” He said as he offered them a feeble wave, his own voice betraying the emotion his face did not.

They rushed him.

It was surprising how strange the sensation was. For a long time (years now) his world had been very inclusive and physical affection even moreso. Now an outpouring of questions followed accompanied the overwhelming sensory input of at least three pairs of arms gripping him. He let all of the sensations them fall over him as Donatello allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

It was over very quickly.

Even as he tilted his head to regard his brother’s once more Donnie felt it, the telltale tingle run up the back of his spine. A sure sign that someone following him.

One look at his brothers told him that the feeling had not escaped them either. Leo’s eyes narrowed dangerously as his hands reached down to his belt and produced three throwing stars with a liquid grace Donnie found himself impressed with. His brown eyes followed the path of the deadly projectiles, calculating their trajectory with pinpoint accuracy. As he followed their path he turned just in time to see a small, very familiar figure peering over the top of an old air conditioning unit, directly in the stars path.

Donnie felt his blood turn to ice as the world seemed to move in slow motion.

“Janus DROP!” he yelled into the still night.

Years of training and the instinct to obey his commands had the small figure ducking down just in time to avoid the sharp metal whizzing overhead. Donatello had already started moving before he had finished crying out, taking the short distance with long strides and easily clearing the AC unite. Within seconds he was standing over the hunched little body that had pressed itself down into the small area between the tarred roof and the dented rusted rectangle. In a panic Donnie dropped to his knees, his hands reaching out for the small hooded creature, immediately running his hands over the small arms and tilting up the tiny face.

Janus peered up at him with sea blue eyes staring through bangs of fire red hair. Donnie pushed both the mop of hair and the hood out of the way to get a better look at the small face. Even at the physical age of seven the child was more observant then he should be. He watched with eyes that lacked fear completely, instead the gaze was innocent and observational, as if he were more concerned with the experience playing out around him then the fact he had been in serious danger. Donnie cursed himself for not being more careful when he had left. He should have noticed Janus following him, especially since the boy was doing so in a pair of white striped pajama pants and torn up slippers.

He sighed heavily, as he stared down at the little face so familiar to the feminine one waiting for him at home. Pale skin, little sun kissed freckles and that endearing expression that melted him more often then not. Almond shaped eyes now focused on him, looking up at him imploringly. All in all the boy looked like an atypical human child. The only variations (other then the eye shape) were the ones that made it impossible for the boy to actually be mistaken as normal. As Donnie reached down to lift the child up he saw the tridactyl fingers and enlarged hands dig into the fabric of his own clothing. The feet were larger then they should have been on a child of this age, with three short toes opposed to the normal human five. Minor mutatations that still made his parentage evident.

He wondered if his brother’s had noticed.

Donnie felt the long, coltish limbs wrap around him as his son clung to him. The legs tucked over his hips, the small arms tightened around his neck as the little face burrowed into the hollow of his shoulder. Sighing, he pressed the small head tighter into an embrace, letting the secure feeling wash over them both before he straightened up. The panic at seeing his child in danger ebbed away with each moment, replaced with something darker.

“Um, is he okay?” Leo asked.

Donnie felt rage blossom in his chest and, despite the heart-warming reunion that had just taken place he whirled on his older brother with seething anger.

“Are you insane?” he snarled, “Throwing stars at a civilian?”

“Whoa, calm down Donnie.” Raph cried, rushing forward to block Donnie’s path, “It was an accident. No one was hurt.”

“Because he knows how to duck.” Donnie replied sharply.

In his arms he felt Janus tighten his grip. Turning away from Leo he walked toward the edge of the building, calling upon every meditation technique he knew to quell the maelstrom in his mind.

“Donnie, I’m sorry.” Leo called, following him, “I didn’t expect him to be there. I mean, why would there be a kid on the roof top?”

Donnie didn’t answer. There really was no adequate answer he could give.

“Hey, it’s all good.” Mikey cried, rushing over and patting Donnie on the back, while maneuvering himself in front of Leo, “You’re home now and you know this little guy right? We can take him home to his mommy and daddy and then you can come home and we can get reunion pizza.”

“Um, yeah I don’t think that plan is going to work out.” Donnie sighed, jostling the little guy in his arms until Janus pulled away from him, leaning back to stare into his eyes.

“So,” Donnie stated in a stern whisper, “Why are you here?”

“Followed you.” Janus replied with a look that made it clear he thought the question was absolutely ridiculous.

Donnie closed his eyes in exasperation, as he congratulated himself on just how honest his child was.

“Great.” He moaned, before reaching down into his concealed pocket.

He pulled the small cellular phone from its place and grimaced at the little bright lights that flashed ten missed phone calls. He had been gone about two hours. That meant that April was, in all likelihood, loosing her mind. He had to get back now.

“Okay, I’ve got to go.” Donnie stated, turning to look at his brothers.

They all wore identical expression so pure disbelief.

“What?” Raph ground out.

“You’re not serious.” Leo said.

“No way.” Mikey replied.

Donnie sighed.

“Listen, I’ve got to take him home or April is going to murder me.” He stated, ignoring the strange looks his brothers were giving him at the moment “I promise you that I will come back. In fact, we all will. Besides it’s a lot better if we do this at the lair. There’s a lot that’s happened and honestly I don’t think it’s a good idea talking on a rooftop like this. I feel exposed.”

They all looked at one another but Donnie was already at the ledge, his mask still out of place but Janus supported tightly in his arms. He tucked the little boy’s hood back over his hair and felt the tiny arms and legs lock around him.

“April and I’ll come to the lair at nine tomorrow night.” Donnie replied, “There’s a lot I have to tell you about and we can talk about it then. We can even have pizza.”

“Wait..” he heard Leo cry out. He turned his head to look at his brother.

“Are you saying April’s alive too?”

Donnie couldn’t help the smile that spread over his lips and he gave them a little chuckle, “Tomorrow night. I’ll see you then.”

He waved at them before jumping into the night and heading towards home as fast as possible.


	2. She waits by Moonlight- April

TWO

She was a terrible mother.

April wrung her hands as she paced the length of the Winnebago that, for the last two years, had been her home. It wasn’t a large space to walk but the amount of times she had made the circuit meant she had probably covered miles in the last two hours.

She paused, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she attempted to take in deep breaths in another vain attempt at meditation . The vehicle was old and consisted of two large bucket chairs at the front, a futon couch with seat belts, a small fold in booth for the table, a kitchenette, a bathroom and then a double bed at the back. There were parts of it that had yellowed with age, parts that were falling down and, more often then not, Donnie spent a good deal of time jury rigging the thing into some sort of working order. Still, it had kept them relatively safe and on the move; two things that were priceless in their current situation. However, the limited size and portability also meant that finding a peaceful spot in was near impossible; especially with four children living in it. Well, three children currently, considering one was missing.

She began to pace again.

Anxiously she moved to the small door entrance pulled her phone out of her pocket, opened it and then jammed it back into her pocket once again. Donnie had left hours ago, either he wasn’t getting her calls or something had happened and he couldn’t answer her messages. Either way she hadn’t noticed that Janus was missing until twenty minutes after Donnie had left and, by that time, it was too late to go after him herself. Which meant she was at the mercy of her mutant turtle counterpart returning home early (doubtful) or her seven year old son seeing the error of his ways and coming home on his own (near impossible).

As she repeated the phone pattern once more her eyes shifted to the small pile of bodies currently occupying the futon couch.

There was no way she could leave the three children she had at home to go and look for her errant eldest. Her two older sons, Marcus and Febrian, were piled together, an interlocked jumble of limbs on the couch. At ages four and five they were more likely to try and rewire the electrical system of the television remote control into a working raygun then stay at home and behave themselves without supervision. Which left the youngest, Julian, at their mercy. Her little toddler slept soundly, wrapped up in fleecy blue blankets at a safe distance from his rambunctious brothers. Left alone for more then an hour she was certain the older three boys were not above using the youngest as a guinea pig. It was exactly that scenario that had landed the little boy in more then one predicament involving, markers, food dyes, household chemicals (benign Donnie had reassured her) and, on one particularly creative rainy day, a glowing tongue.

Turning from her present children her mind wandered back to her missing one. Eagerly, she opened the thick door of the motor home and then shut the screen. Donnie had parked their large, conspicuous vehicle on the edge of the city in an old camping area. Considering it was early fall and the weather was just starting to turn there were few campers around at this time and those that were had chosen the nicer sites closer to the amenities the park had to offer. Their isolation made for a more secure location and, fewer minds present, April found it much easier to scan for the specific brain patterns of the Kraang, a helpful little trait she had acquired during their time spent as prisoners.

She sighed, letting her face press against the metal of the door frame. If Jan was captured by the Kraang she didn’t know what they would do. The thought was too terrible to consider. Her pacing resumed although this time the cool breeze made her slightly more comfortable.

If someone had told her years ago that she would have been friends with mutant turtles and training to be a female ninja in order to fight off an alien invasion she would have easily labeled them insane, given them a funny look and then moved on. Now, at age twenty three, her current life made that one seem almost mundane.

As she felt the buzzing at her back pocket she pulled the phone out and flipped it open with a speed that would have impressed even the Shredder. The message was short and sweet:

FOUND THEM. GOT J. ETA 20m- D

She felt the crippling fear that their son was lost and alone somewhere in the night lift away and she breathed a sigh of relief.

How she longed for mundane. For those lost years when her biggest concerns were getting to school on time, training and maybe wondering if her mutant dad was ever going to be human again. Now, her main goals were to avoid capture, survive to the next day, and keep the Kraang far away from herself, Donnie and the children. Things had really changed.

Idly, she thought back to that fateful night, the last time she had fought alongside the turtles, Casey and Master Splinter. The night that had started both her and Donnie down the path that they were now committed to. It had been an epic battle, the Footclan, the turtles and the Kraang all mashed into TCRI in one large free for all. There had been bodies strewn across the shimmering white tiled floor, robot parts underfoot nearly everywhere and little pink brain bits littering the floor like confetti. Retrospectively she probably should not have been there although she knew there was no way the turtles would have been able to keep her out of the fight (although Donnie had tried). With the sole exception of Karai the Footclan showed little interest in her but the same could not be said of the Kraang. In the end she had been taken and, predictably, Donnie had rushed right through the Kraang portal after her. It had closed behind them, locking them both away in a pocket of Dimension X space and had made them the unwilling guests of the Kraang for the next twelve months. Of course she hadn’t know just how bad it was going to get back then, In the moments where they left Earth she had only had enough time to see Donnie suffocating on the floor of the holding room they had appeared in before she had been rendered unconscious with a sharp injection of a powerful sedative that she was destined to become very familiar with.

When she had awoken she was in a glass prison, Donnie in the cell alongside hers and hundreds of other creatures all around them. Initially, she was terrified, she had been frantic, like a caged animal pacing and lashing out at everything she could reach. Donnie had spent days talking her down, calming her and crooning to her. Eventually she began to listen to his voice and believe in his reassurances; that it was unlikely they were going to die otherwise the Kraang would never had bothered keeping them alive this long. As time passed Donatello’s voice became her only comfort, for days on end they sat back to back, hands pressed against the glass as they spoke in hushed whispers.

The first time they had taken Donnie she had nearly lost her mind. He had returned days later, a mess, leaving her to wonder just what they had done to him. Then they had taken her and she no longer had to wonder. She preferred not to think about the days they kept her, the things that they had done.

April shuddered; those had been the darkest days of her life.

Once she was returned Donnie began implementing his plan. There were others like them, mutants taken and held captive experimented on. To her surprise they were kept in paired cells like she and Donnie were. Always a human and mutant pair and always taken by the Kraang separately. As time passed they all got to know one another, the cells were not sound proof and, on occasion, April would see other humans being dragged out alongside her. She began to speculate.

It took Donnie six months to figure out, bypass the security system and finally break them all out. He rewired the Kraang’s own weapons system to self detonate after giving everyone the time frame and the location of a nearby escape portal. In the choas their first stop was the genetics lab. Donnie was determined to eradicate all of the ‘samples’ they had taken from both of them, and was unwilling to take any risks that her DNA would survive the explosive purge. That was when they both discovered what those samples had been used for.

They had taken more then just DNA this time.

She had seen things in the labs that she would never recover from. Even as they had destroyed all the genetic material they could a new challenge presented itself. Under both her and Donnie’s specific designation numbers were what the Kraang labeled as “viable genetic biological subjects”- children.

Most were kept in a sort of stasis, just as the Kraang had done with her clones on Earth, but the reality was they wouldn’t be in stasis forever. The biological remains on the lab tables made it painfully clear the Kraang were not interested in keeping their ‘subjects’ alive and given the fact she and Donnie had just armed a bomb, everything in this lab going to be incinerated. In the end neither of them could contemplate the idea of murdering their own children and Donnie had managed to release the stasis fluid and retrieve the children from their tubes just in time to arrange an escape. They made it through the portal, broke the connection and in that moment, became the parents of five living boys.

Escaping with very small children had been near impossible. In the end they both acknowledged it was a combination of her telepathic abilities, Donnie’s know how, stolen Kraang tech and a lot of luck that had them dropped in the middle of nowhere Earth alive. Even then it wasn’t easy. They had no money, no idea where they were, a group of young children who were totally unsocialized was not a good situation.

They lost their youngest son in the first few days.

April pulled away from the doorway to turn towards her boys, suddenly overcome with love for them. Carefully, she knelt down on the shaggy brown carpet and took a moment to simply observe them as they were now. Unable to stop herself ran her fingers run through Febrian’s thick red hair for a moment before reaching over and pulling the warm blanket up and over Marcus’ smooth shell. Both boys snuggled closer to one another, looking way more innocent asleep then they ever could away. Delicately she bent over to press a kiss to each their of their temples.

Losing the little one had been horrible and if the Kraang hadn’t put her into a depressive episode watching her baby die and being powerless to stop it certainly had. Even as she laid on their makeshift bed for days mourning Donnie assured her there was nothing they could have done. There had been other fetus’ that they couldn’t save, that they had chosen to destroy and the youngest child had been a gamble. They had both been aware that there was a risk he had not fully developed but they had also agreed a chance at life was better then no chance at all. Still, April knew that those deaths would haunt her for the rest of her life, but not the way her baby did.

He had been too small, Donnie had said. Underdeveloped lungs. Without access to proper medical care he had simply slipped away from them, his tiny green body gasping for breath before finally giving one last shudder and drawing still. For days Donnie had been beside himself with guilt, blaming himself for not being able to get their son to an incubator, or to gain access to a hospital.

In the end they had buried him in that forest they were hiding in, laying the little body in a small unmarked grave. Donnie had named him Harue and she had found wildflowers to lay on the grave and said a prayer over the small soul. He had sworn to her that day that as long as he lived he would never let her bury another child. She didn’t bother telling him that it wasn’t a promise he could make, instead she sat beside him at that grave, cradling the children and holding onto Donatello.

The sound of the door pulled her from her morose nostalgia. Her head shot up as her mind immediately cast out a mental net, already identifying the newcomers as Donnie and Janus. Hurriedly, she moved to the door, yanking it open in time to see Donnie drop in front of it, shouldering the metal frame he held it open as he slipped in; their son laid limply on his shoulder.

“Oh no, is he hurt?” she asked frantically, moving to lift the boy from the turtle’s grasp.

“No, he’s alright. He passed out about ten minutes after we texted you” Donnie replied tensely, pulling his gloves off as April eased Janus onto the couch.

She gathered Janus in her arms. He was bundled up warm at least and the hood would have kept his rather distinctive O’Neil hair from becoming recognized.

 _Red heads to do make the best ninja_ , she thought to herself with a laugh. They were much too obvious.

“April, are we making a mistake here? ”

She paused, turning to look over her shoulder at Donnie. His face was downcast and more then anything he looked tired. It was a strange expression on his face, normally he as endless ideas and energy. She hadn’t seen that look on his face for a long time.

“What happened out there?” she asked cautiously.

She watched the grown turtle collect himself for a moment, as if the thought was elusive. Whatever it was must have been severely upsetting to him because more often then not Donnie, had stop trying to filter his thoughts and feelings from her. It had led to more then one interesting conversation between the two of them but, overall, their communication was key. If he was unsure about how to express himself in this she didn’t know what she should expect from him.

“Jan snuck up on me just as the others found me. Everyone was tense and no one was paying attention when we all realized someone was there.” He looked up at her, fixing her with his sienna stare, “Leo nearly hit him with some throwing stars before I could tell him to duck. We’re lucky Jan’s got such fast reflexes, he dropped before they hit.”

April pursed her lips. The guilt was written on his face. The moment she had first seen Donnie in that Kraang lab, agonized at the state of their unconscious children, she had known he would be an amazing father. The downside of that particular trait was he could not abide his own failures, not with her and certainly not with their boys. This would incident would definitely fall under the Donatello Hamato umbrella of failure. The fact that he had unknowing endanger his own son devastated him.

“It’s not your fault.” She responded immediately, pulling another blanket from beside the futon and draping it over their eldest son before pressing her face into the boy’s thick hair, breathing in the scent of him mixed with the smell of the night air.

“It is.” Donnie ground out in frustration; “He could have been hurt April. I should have known he was following me.”

She frowned as she climbed to her feet, moving to standing in front of him, “If Jan was following you, actually following, then you probably wouldn’t have known. That being said there was probably little to no chance that those stars would have hit him whether he ducked or not.”

They both shared a significant look.

“He’s evolved that quickly?” Donnie asked carefully unwrapping the bandages from around his wrists.

“I don’t have a scale or anything.” April replied, running a hand through her long red hair, “but yeah, I think so. He’s the one with the most exposure to the Kraang. We don’t know what they did to him. Or us.”

He nodded thoughtfully before looking at her again. Over the years she had begun to read his eyes; those large almond eyes that were amber and crimson at alternating times. He was worrying again, about her and them, about his limited resources and what he could do when a situation like this presented itself. April firmly believed Donnie had spent the majority of the last four years worrying. Softly she reached out to cup the side of his face, he leaned into her touch.

“What if it’s too dangerous?” he asked, justifying her thoughts on his state of mind, “What if I’m pushing you and the boys into danger just for the sake of figuring out what’s happened to us? Really, what do the answers matter if it’s going to get them hurt or killed?”

She gave him a gentle smile, “If you don’t want to do this Donnie we don’t have to. If you say that this is too dangerous, that it’s not worth it we’ll go.”

He seemed shocked at her reply, his eyes widening and a smile tugging at the side of his mouth, “Who are you and what have you done with April O’Neil?”

She gave a chuckle and grinned up at him, letting her own emotions seep out of her and into him. She saw the quirked eyebrow that indicated that he knew what she was doing but instead of letting her go and breaking the connection he help her closer. Softly she pressed her lips to the side of his neck, then the underside of his jaw. The signal was clear to both of them.

She watched him for a moment before his smile turned into something else. It certainly hadn’t been her intention of taking his comfort in this direction but now that it was presenting itself she was not willing to let the opportunity pass by. With a cursory glance behind her and a little mental check she ensured that all four boys were fast asleep. Then, in a moment, she jumped, letting his hands fall under her thighs as she did as he instinctively caught her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her hair trailing down her back. She gave his neck a light bite before running her tongue along his bottle green skin and pulling away.

His mouth descended on hers with a familiar hunger and she returned it with her own, matching him move for move.

“This is new.” He murmured against her throat, dragging his broad tongue along the length of her neck, “Mental note: Self deprecation is one of your turn ons.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” April grinned as she tilted her head back, giving him great access to her neck, while simultaneously stripping off her tank top, “Keep talking. We’ll see if you regret it or not later on.”

She felt him press her back into one closet doors, grinding his still covered body against hers. Desperate, she wrapped her legs around him as best she could to draw him as close as possible, as she felt the hardness against her core she let out a delicate moan that Donnie promptly stifled with his own mouth.

He reacted to her reactions. His own growl of arousal was felt as their mouths moved against one another. April wrapped her legs more tightly against his shell, opening herself up to him began thrusting against her.

“You sure?” he whispered against her, dragging his teeth against her now.

“Hell, yes,” she moaned, her hands working to undo the ties of his shirt.

“Door locked?” he continued, his hands gripping tighter against her legs as he pulled away form the wall and began walking towards the back bedroom.

“Yes.” She purred pressing her lips to his pulse point.

“And they’re asleep?” he countered, throwing her down on the bed.

“As much as they’re going to be.” She replied enigmatically, only too aware of the number of times their attempts at being amorous had been ruined by late night wanders, nightmares and bathroom breaks.

He didn’t waste another second.

There were times when April wondered if there would ever be a time when they would get more then stolen moments together. The physical aspect of their relationship had come into play months after their escape. The first night being the night after they had buried Harue. Back then it had been something different, she had been grief stricken and had gone to him in the night looking for any sort of comfort. The physical act had sated her but in the morning things had been awkward. They hadn’t talked about it until a few months later when, while staying in rather sleazy hotel, Donnie had tentatively touched her under the blankets of their double bed. It hadn’t been anything like the first time, nothing too intense, especially with the children sleeping so close at hand, but it had been perfect. It hadn’t been about anything but them and what was shared between them.

As they became more used to one another and more reliant on one another’s support, the physical had grown as well. There would always be the kids and there would always be constraints, no matter what their feelings were, so their trysts were fast, passionate and so intense they bordered on mind blowing. April just wondered how they could get any better then they already were.

She bit hard on her own lip as he pressed her down into the mattress, hurriedly, dragging her sleeping pants off her hips along with her underwear as her own hands worked feverishly to get his pants off. After their first few times Donnie had given her enough time to get used to the logistics of his physiology. She was grateful for the fact that the mutation seemed to favour the human form over the turtle one and that they were actually compatible. At this point it was all familiar and she reveled in way he slid into her grasp; hot, hard and ready.

As always their coupling was frenzied. His hands dragged down her legs, discarding her panties before they moved up again. He immediately forced her legs apart as his mouth worked against her bare breasts, earning a moan from her at the vastly different sensations of his hot mouth against her while the cool air caressed her exposed sex. For her part she drew her legs up around him, her hands running down his head, shoulders, back and shell even as she let out throaty gasps as he tenderly bit down on a nipple while his fingers reached down to toy with her, spreading her wetness and dipping inside her to caress those specific spots that had her dripping for him.

Even with the more human aspects of his body present they both were aware that he was a great deal larger than a normal human man. Their first had been painful, not only because she had never been with a man before but also because neither of them was really aware of how to go about foreplay. It took him awhile the learn where to touch her to earn her moans and how to make her wet enough to allow his entry. In the end it had been a bumbling embarrassing affair although they both had managed to take pleasure in the act itself.

Ever the perfectionist, years later Donnie knew her body better then she did herself. He knew how to touch to make her cry and moan. What parts of her liked to be stroked and when he should get rough. He knew those specific spots in within her body that had her pleading for him. Within seconds his hands and mouth had her begging, rubbing her naked sex against his ready erection.

He let her line him up to her entrance and make the first move but as it became clear she was ready he pushed forward, thrusting into her fully. She arched up, her legs tightening against him as her arms sought purchase at his shoulders and biceps. He began moving quickly, pistonning into her even as he swallowed the sound of her moans into his own mouth.

It wasn’t really surprising that she had learned to like it fast and hard. Certainly not when considering their situation but she was always amazed at how quickly Donnie would bring her to the brink. Even as she felt the sharp coiling of arousal tighten within her he was lifting her up, kneeling before her and spreading his legs so she could sit on his lap. Her body rose up and down now of her own accord, her hair falling around him in long red tendrils as she rode him, lifting herself up and slamming back down on him until every thrust hit that perfect spot inside her that made her insides burn and stars appear on the back of her eyelids.

She let out a gasp of shock as she felt her end approaching, rising up and up as he increased his speed until his arm locked around her holding her in place as his strong legs forced himself into her as deeply as he could go.

“Donnie, faster, keep going.” she found herself begging.

As usual he conceded to her desires. Soon she felt that part of her that was so desperately chasing completion snap. Her pleasure spiraled around her as her muscles began to milk him, contracting against him even as he continued to thrust into her. Within seconds she felt him respond, his own body pushing her forward, her back into the bedding as he covered her. He hardened within her, reaching a deep part of her before she felt the telltale warmth in her womb and the rush of liquid heat spread across her center. Her own body rode the afterglow of their coupling as she pulled him to her; he carefully adjusted his weight so not to crush her.

Panting they turned to face one another. He was still connected to her, buried deep inside her body, although she could feel him softening now, the hardness ebbing away to the soft warmth of his body and the wet sensation of his seed running down her thighs.

She smiled at him and he returned the gesture, his eyes seeking hers. She saw love there, as she always did and she gave it back. They never said it out loud (she wasn’t sure why) but she knew that this was perfect. As they laid there in bed, listening now to the sounds of the small bodies sleeping outside their door, his warmth at her back and her muscles soft and relaxed she knew exactly what he had been talking about earlier; why this was something he did not want to endanger. Because, in truth, this was likely as close to perfect contentment that either of them would ever achieve in their lifetimes and she knew she would protect it as vehemently as he did, regardless of the consequences


	3. Home is Home- Donnie

THREE

When he woke it was to a commotion.

The dawn light was just starting to peak through the slats of their windows dressings and the telltale sounds of movement were beginning to echo throughout the motorhome. It was the same morning alarm he had awoken to for the last four years and it did not surprise him as it once did.

Immediately Donatello took stock of his location and situation; a habit Splinter had tried to engrain in all the turtles but one that only became fully realized when he had been held prisoner.

The small room he was in was his own, familiar and comforting. The bedroom was nothing larger then a double bed and barely any room around it. Where there should have been a headboard with storage and cupboards was actually an array of his own mechanics that were hidden behind the plain composite boards but very easily accessible to someone who knew how to release the catch. He wasn’t sure if the boys had figured those out yet but he suspected that even if they had they would keep it quiet.

He pulled back the top to do his customary ‘once over’ in the morning. All the readouts looked good and the defense systems were fully active. With the amount of time they had spent running it was necessary to be aware of their surrounding and be capable of defending themselves in a chase. He titled his head against the pillow to look at the two huge turret guns that had replaces the cupboards along the bed. They were huge cannons, large and deadly and always ready. He had thought April would disprove of such a use of lethal force but when he had installed them she had been standing in the doorway bottle feeding Marcus at the time. She had looked at the tech, looked at her obliviously mutant son and merely nodded at him.

Lethal force was their way of life now. He had seen the Kraang kill and torture people, open them up and use them as lab specimens while they screamed. The Kraang would kill them for fun. It hadn’t taken long for both he and April to realize that deadly force needed to be equally met, and every Kraang they spared was one that could return to the others with news of their location and a good description of what to look for.

Therefore they tried to take out everyone who found them. It had served them well, less pursuits came as time passed. Still he had done some things he was definitely not proud of. There were things he didn’t ever want to tell his brothers and father about.

His thoughts went to the previous night immediately. He had found them, after all these years last night he had seen his brothers once more, he had stood alongside them and smiled with them. He had never considered how intensely those emotions would hit him, years spent living in a state of survival had not allowed a great deal of time for introspection. But, in that moment of reunion he had become clumsy, and in his error, Janus had nearly be hurt. Then he had snapped at Leo, concern for Jan’s well being overrunning any joy he felt at being back with his brothers.

Donnie sighed, laying his head back against the pillow as a barely clad April murmured in her sleep. He wrapped at arm around her body and pulled her flush against him to soothe her as he pressed his face into her hair. Just the feel of her body against his was a balm to his self doubt and recrimination.

There would be a lot to tell when he returned. First and foremost, why he and April had decided to stay away as long as they had. He wasn’t sure his family would appreciate the truth that the practicality of returning home hadn’t been there before so they had decided against it. He stood behind their decision. The children had been too young for both him and April to bring them to the Kraang epicenter. In addition to that neither of them had been fully healed. It had taken weeks after their escape to painfully gouge out all the Kraang trackers planted throughout their bodies. Even now the scars had never healed, they were both pock marked at the locations where the sub dermal things had put up a fight coming out. For awhile there was the fear he had missed one and both he and April had woken in the night terrified that the Kraang were coming for them again.

As much as it was torture being separated from his family it had been something they needed to do and one of the few decisions he had never second guessed.

Recently things had changed. The boys, their boys, had been progressing to quickly for him keep track and with each leap forward they took the surrounding danger of the Kraang outweighed the need to get back to New York.

Thinking on it Janus had managed to track him for miles without being detected, moving through darkness and over terrain he was completely unfamiliar with. The Kraang were not able to track him but his seven year old had showed absolutely no difficulty in the task. If what April said was correct then Jan had clearly inherited her mental abilities and, more importantly, was rapidly overshadowing her. In addition Donnie highly suspected all of his boys had inherited at least aspects of his own intelligence. Jan was reading well into the highschool level and solving the same mathematical equations Donnie found so simple at that age.

The middle two were following their elder brother’s lead fairly true to course. Both were physically adept, developing mentally at a pace that Donnie felt pride in and both had shown sighs of being capable of using telepathic powers. He was beginning to suspect the presence of a mild Kraang like hive mind mentality. There were times when the boys seemed more closely linked to one another then either himself or April.

Even the baby was growing fast.

The move back to New York was a practical one given that specific set of criteria. He needed to know HOW the Kraang had created his children. He needed to know what their capabilities and limits were and, more then anything, he needed to know what the Kraang had done to him, April and those like them. Most especially he needed to know more about April’s condition and what the telepathy was actually doing to her mind.

He pressed his lips to the top of her head.

He had kept abreast of the others that escaped. He knew their locations on earth and they kept in contact with him on a fairly consistent basis. Lately the news he had been receiving was less then ideal. Some of been recaptured, those who had managed to take one of two of their own ‘genetic specimens’ with them were barely surviving and worse, some were displaying rather frightening behaviors.

In the Dimension X a labs he had seen all the others (both mutants like himself and human/Kraang hybrids like April) being dragged from their cages into the labs. While the Kraang did not allow the human subjects to interact with one another the mutants were fairly free range. Donnie had made his first real kill there in Dimension X, a feral creature that had been half mad and had nearly torn out his throat out during an ‘endurance test’, in the process he had saved two other mutants who had been locked into the arena with him. The Kraang never cared about what happened to the other mutants, they only reveled in studying behavior in an array of life threatening situations. So when he was alone with the others he had developed relationship, bonds and even friendships that he still maintained to some extent. They had all depended on one another but he had been the one to suggest leaving. He never told April about it or about his current contact with the others, not that she would disapprove but because it would mean telling her the nature of their concerns.

Sadly though the results were clear.

He had heard from various separate members of his network that at least five of the ten humans were suffering serious after affects derived from using their mental abilities. It scared him. Many of those he spoke with were in similar situations as he was only with less expertise and a very real sense of panic. He knew the other mutants who had tried to do run as they did as they did had met with less success. Still, the reports came in. The human/Kraang mutants were suffering and their mutant partners were helpless to stop him; himself included.

His eyes fell, once again, upon April. The sunlight hit her hair, lighting it up with brilliant tones of gold and red. Her bare shoulder hunched slightly at his movement before she snuggled in closer, seeking him out even in her sleep. He loved her. Granted he had always loved her but in recent years she had become the center of his life. Their children had only added to that love, cementing it and making it whole. The idea of losing her, of losing any of his family, was so terrifying that Donnie knew he would sacrifice whatever he had to in order to ensure their continued survival. At one time he believed that that particular commitment meant never seeing his family again, he had willingly conceded the loss. Contrary wise, he was also willing to walk straight into the lion’s den just to keep them safe.

“Daddy?”

His head shot up as he turned to stare at the narrow entrance to their room.

Marcus’ little face peered around the side of the folding door. Wide blue eyes looked at him tentatively as little green fingers danced around the edge of the frame.

“Hey buddy,” Donnie smiled.

It seemed to be the permission he needed because, in seconds, Marcus was through the threshold and scrambling across the bedclothes, his little shell gleaming as he passed through shafts of light. Donnie sat up, opening his arms and moving over so the little boy could snuggle down in the spot between him and April. He felt his son push between them, his own little shell up against Donnie’s plastron. Tucked in the little boy sighed as April rolled in her sleep, turning to face their son. She let her arm flop over him. Marcus beamed.

“You’re up early.” Donnie queried quietly.

Marcus tiled his head up, looking at him through a face so similar to his own, “I couldn’t sleep. Bad dreams.”

Donnie nodded, unsurprisingly all their children suffered from the occasional night terrors. There were nights when this very bed was jam packed with limbs, shells, hands and feet as everyone took cover, finding safety in numbers.

Marcus settled for a minute, both of them laying peacefully, looking across the bed at April.

“Daddy, why is so Mommy scared?” he asked softly,

Donnie frowned, “Mommy’s not scared. She’s the bravest kunouchi I know.”

Marcus shook his head, “Last night she was scared.”

Donnie let a soft smile fall on his lips as he let his hand rest on his son’s chest, dragging him closer, “Mommy was scared because Janus snuck away without telling anyone where he went. She thought he was lost. The only thing in the world that scares your mommy and I is losing you guys.”

The boy nodded solemnly. Donnie knew he understood. Marcus was the most introspective of the group, grounded in a way Donnie could only describe as zen. Strangely his small son reminded him of his father more then anything else.

They had another peaceful moment, just laying there in the early morning sun.

“Is Mommy going to be okay?” he asked now, tilting his little face up.

Donatello stared down at the smooth round head, the bottle green skin that matched his own exactly and the pair of wide blue eyes April had contributed to this particular child.

“I hope so.” He answered sincerely.

Whether his son was going to buy his response or not was inconsequential when the door was thrown open and the rest of his brood piled in. All pretense at sleeping was lost as Febrian screamed wildly, running away from Janus who was slowed by a laughing Julian riding his back. Now fully aware and awake, April had enough time to jump up, her kunouchi instincts kicking in time to avoid the collision as Febrain catapulted into the air and landed directly where her head had just been. Janus let Julian drop down to the blankets as he shot at Febrain, hitting the smaller boy in the stomach. To his credit Feb didn’t drop, he grasped his brother’s fist securing his gripe as he rolled backwards onto his back and using his legs flipped Jan forward. Donnie reached out quickly, grabbing his oldest in mid air just in time to stop the boy from crashing headfirst into the headboard. Smoothly he dropped Jan back onto the blankets and watched as his two sons seemed to focus their gazes in on him. He had enough time to contemplate that there was no honour in these morning war sessions when the two boys jumped him. April, who had somehow slipped from the bed, now stood on the sidelines in underwear and a thin tank top laughing as Donatello found himself at the bottom of a mountain made of children. Marcus, all thoughts of peace abandoned, jumped at his brothers as well, joining the group.

Donnie shot the laughing April a look, “Help me?”

He watched her face bright with glee as she held one hand over his mouth and the other waving him off, “Looks like you’ve got the entire situation under control. I’ll start breakfast.”

Donnie shot her a sardonic look before giving up and throwing himself into the battle as well. He flipped around, grabbing Febrian by his ankle and holding him upside down for a moment before dropping him into a pile of rucked up blankets. Immediately he felt Janus on his back and resigned himself to another dawn wrestling match that would likely having him repairing the bed again.

After twenty minutes he managed to maneuver out of the bedroom, Janus still on his back, Marcus clinging to his arm with all his limbs while Feb had managed to wrap his body around Donnie’s left leg. Julian babbled happily in his arms.

April turned in her spot in front of the stove, her threadbare robe wrapped tightly around her as her bare legs and feet taped out a pattern that only she heard.

It was so domestic Donnie couldn’t help but grin. Then again he was usually he was the one making breakfast while April tried to wrangle the kids into something that looked like clothing. He hadn’t achieved that goal as of yet.

“So today’s the day?” she asked casually, as he deposited the kids into the little booth that was their table.

They had had this conversation many times while planning their return to the sewers. With all the excitement of the previous night taking the forefront of their minds they hadn’t had a moment to discuss it.

“As far as I can tell. It’s a weekend so their shifts should be minimal. I pulled up the schematics and managed to hack into their employee network.” He stated, as he secured Julian into the highchair, “They’re on a skeleton crew from 4-4:30 when the shift changes. If we can get in and underground between then it will give us enough time to navigate to the unused lines before anyone notices.”

She nodded.

“You’ll only need to mentally cloud one person,” Donnie said seriously, turning to look at her with concerned eyes, “But you’ll need to hold the illusion over us for the entire time we’re in the area and you’ll need to take out the security cameras. Do you think you can do that?”

She turned and shot him a skeptical look, “Sure I can.”

“I need you to be honest with me. If your abilities are hurting you in anyway you would tell me right?” he asked.

He wasn’t sure what the expression on her face started out as but it ended as anger, her eyes flashed dangerously and she cross her arms sharply across her chest, “You think I wouldn’t?”

He frowned, “I think you don’t want to appear weak. Even in front of me.”

She stormed, “Donnie, I would tell you. Stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself.”

He knew that was a lie. She couldn’t take care of herself, neither could he, but he let it stand. After everything they had gone through, autonomy, even the illusion of it, was important to them both. The idea of being totally and wholly reliant (even on one another) was distressing. Nodding he placed a hand on her shoulder as a sign of digression before setting about placing various bowls of cereal in front of the kids.

Today was going to be an endurance trial. Just a glance at the sky told him that both he and April had only managed a few hours sleep. One look at his sons told him they would need to do something to keep the boys out of trouble this afternoon while they attempted to sneak into the tunnels.

April practically threw his breakfast at him.

It was going to be a long day, Donnie admitted to himself. They were both going to be stressed, hot tempered and exhausted by the end of all this. But they would also be home.

It was that thought that kept him going, even as he watched Febrian knock over his orange juice all over Marcus while listening to Janus whining about how he wasn’t allowed to train with a bo staff yet. They would be home at the end of the day and then they would never have to face the world alone like this ever again. His sons would know their grandfather and uncles and he and he would have his own brothers back soon enough.


	4. Through the Threshold- April

FOUR

“He’s still crying.” Donnie sighed as he tried rocking the little outraged bundle that was currently flailing in his arms, “It’s totally illogical. He’s fed. He’s changed and he’s screaming.”

“Well make him stop.” April replied in annoyance, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her.

“Oh sure. I’ll just turn him off.” Donnie snapped back.

April wanted to fight back but she held her tongue, telling herself that their combined frustration was nothing personal. That morning, their children had decided to wake up at the crack of dawn, leaving them with three hours sleep a piece. While nap times were currently in effect for half the brood the other half had long outgrown that particular practice. So, Donnie had spent the morning training until sheer exhaustion had forced all three older boys into untimely naps. In the meantime she had been meditating, training her mind to take on the huge challenge she was about to face She knew they would pay for the over exertion later, especially with a late night dinner and a battle at bedtime baring down on them; but that particular drastic measure was a necessity. Now, with their older boys asleep, they were left them with one last challenge; Julian, who was, apparently, furious at the unprecedented change in schedule.

It couldn’t be helped. While she loved her sons dearly the reality was they were not quiet. Marcus could pull it off for maybe an hour at a time providing he had an ample supply of books in front of him but Febrian hadn’t been silent a day in his life and Janus was as loud as he was headstrong. When their objective consisted of sneaking a large Winnebago carrying said noisy children into a the subway tram station having them all awake was not a viable strategy.

She didn’t like the idea of putting their home (and necessary escape route) underground nor did she like the fact her powers would play a huge part in their plan but Donnie had concluded it was the best way to get the large thing into the sewer. However, it also meant they had to have careful navigation and precision timing. They needed to direct their vehicle near the lair without being destroyed by another rampaging train or detected by anyone or anything- human or alien alike. All these things meant that this plan could only be done successfully implemented from the main hub. And getting into the main hub was a lot easier with a budding telepath that could mental project whatever image she decided the other person should be seeing then it would be attempting to break in with four energetic children and nothing but their ninja skills.

Sadly, Julian was not on board with the plan.

“Mama, Mamaaaaa” the little boy began to ramble and wail, flailing out his hands.

“He’s got to stop.” Donnie stated, more then a little panic edging into his voice, “We can’t possibly get in with him like this.”

“Hold him against you’re neck, against your pulse point” April called over the screaming,” He likes that.”

Tentatively, Donnie lifted him up, pressing the little bundle against the hollow of his neck while tightening his hold as he had seen April do. While the little boy did not stop crying completely he did stop screaming. The long raking sobs ceased as he groped against Donnie, drooling along his neck and fisting the material of his clothing.

“See, better.” April replied smoothly.

For a moment there was absolute quiet in the large vehicle, only the sound of the traffic and April’s gentle driving echoed as they turned down empty streets.

“I am so tired I think my eyes are going to fall out of my head.” Donnie replied, “Why won’t he sleep with the others?”

April shrugged, “He will at nighttime but he knows something’s going on. Julian’s always been more finicky then the other three plus he hates change.”

Donnie nodded with a grim chuckle, “I should know that. I read all those books on babies when we first started. Remember back when we were kids and I used to know things.”

“You’re a genius.” April replied with her own laugh “But right now you’re a genius who spent last night chasing around your seven year old, barely slept and spent all of today intensely training three boys from ages seven to four in martial arts. If you weren’t dead on your feet there would be something wrong with you.”

She tilted her head to smile at Donnie as he returned the gesture towards her. In his arms she saw Julian fussing and she reached over the gap to gently rub the little boy’s back.

He calmed immediately.

“You’re his favourite you know.” Donnie observed clinically, watching as the baby kept his large brown eyes trained on her, “He’s so devoted to you I don’t think he’d notice if the rest of the world disappeared.”

April let out a sharp laugh, before giving her mate a fond look, “Who does that sound like?”

Donnie chuckled as she pulled her hand away from Julian, “I’d notice, I just wouldn’t care.”

She felt that warmth spread from her chest outwards as his words washed over her. He did look exhausted with darker green bags around his half lidded eyes and his entire body hanging limply in the seat. His clothing was undone; both the goggles and the mask hanging down around his neck and the high colour unzipped, giving her a slight glimpse of the scars that ran down his neck and along his collar. It really had been a hard morning. It was hard to think that tonight, in a few hours time they would be back at the Lair, with Splinter and the turtles.

She wondered what it would be like, what they would say. She knew Donnie hadn’t mentioned the children and they had had that discussion so many times over the years, How would they tell everyone? It seemed more unbelievable then anything else to just appear out of nowhere with a herd of little red headed, half turtle mutant babies and just drop the news like a an A-bomb. Then again, there was a time when they had accepted the fact they might never seen New York or their families again. She recalled her fear at that thought his response when she had voiced it; he had told her that he would never leave her. That if it came down to a choice he would always choose to stay with her and their family over returning to his brothers and Master Splinter. In those early days it had given her to support she needed to get through to the next day, now it bound her to him with feelings of devotion and affection. April knew she would never truly be worthy of the level of loyalty Donnie bestowed upon her but she also knew she would always be grateful for it.

He chose that moment to notice her noticing him.

“What?” he asked, tilting his head at her as he ran his hand up and down their son’s back.

She noted that somewhere, in her introspection, Donnie had started mimicking her movements with their son. Now Julian’s half lidded eyes looked up at her while his head lay on Donnie’s shoulder.

“You’re an amazing father, you know that right?” she stated.

She watched as he blushed at her compliment. For once he had nothing clever to say back so she spoke instead, “Try to get some sleep. I’ll wake you when I get us through. If you want to do what we planned as we go through the sewers you’re going to need to be pretty awake.”

He seemed to considering retorting for a moment before nodding his head. She watched as he carefully wrapped the baby sling she kept near her around his back and neck and nestled Julian inside. The little one only put up a few squawks of complaint before settling in against Donnie’s chest, his own strange sculpted abdomen naked to the visible eye before she reached over to cover him up.

She was worried about this plan.

Through the years she had learned the last thing Donnie needed in his moments of self doubt was her contributing to it. She had also learned that the best possible thing to do was trust him. Even before they had become lovers, even before they had become very close she had recognized his genius. She was smart, she was confident enough to make that statement but Donnie was something else entirely. He was the sort of brilliant that made scientists weep, the kind that only came around once every millennia. It was a travesty that he had to remain a secret to the world at large. Living with a genius like that you learned not to question certain matters. If she had any sort of serious concerns she would have voiced them, it was just the plan was so heavily reliant on her abilities which were, at best, untested. She hated the fact that she was their Achilles heel.

The time with the Kraang had definitely strengthen her powers and the subsequent years as they travelled and ran from their alien pursuers had fostered her abilities. She had been forced to use her abilities more and more they grew and, in doing so, had developed them a great deal more then when she had been taken. Now, she was able to cloud judgment, read minds and, in times of great stress, telekinetically and telepathically disrupt her environment. The changing perceptions ability had been very necessary, it often allowed them to steal supplies, slip through checkpoints unnoticed and cross borders. While she wasn’t proud of her actions she also would never lie to herself and say she regretted them. They had needed clothing, supplies and food and she had obtained them without anyone getting hurt. It was better then a lot of the other refugees in their situation could boast.

She grimaced as she thought of the others.

When she had Donnie had escaped he had informed her that they weren’t the only ones. In captivity she mostly kept to herself but Donnie had not. Donnie had thought it best to speak to other captives, to make allies among the other prisoners in their block and, when they had escaped, he had opened all the cell doors. They would never know who had actually managed to get out of Dimension X or if anyone had followed them to Earth. She could just imagine how the others would get along, especially if they had come from another universe and were trapped on her home planet.

Staring at the signs she flipped on the signal and made the lane change. They would be coming up on a left hand turn soon and she wanted to be ready.

Donnie had made it clear that he did plan on setting out a network to see if any other mutants, Kraang created or otherwise were on Earth. Of course it also came with an escape plan, and one that Donnie was absolutely adamant upon. If they were out for blood, if any of those other mutants made an attempt against her or their family he would kill them.

She made a right turn onto a service road on the outskirts of the city. It would be forty minutes of straight driving to the subway service station.

With nothing else to think about her mind went to the idea of Donnie killing another mutant. They never spoke about it but she was sure it had happened. She knew it as well as she knew she would have done the same. They rarely, if ever, spoke about the Kraang situation. More often then not Donnie had been carted off for a short period of time and then returned looking worse for wear. At some point the Kraang had taken DNA but she suspected that a good amount of the time was also spent testing him; his anatomy, his endurance and his frightening capabilities. From the way Donnie had grabbed the gun and shot down Kraang during their escape she knew they had done more to him then he was comfortable speaking about. He hadn’t been looking to maim. The same had happened a few months after they had escaped, when they had finally come down from the mountains searching for civilization. Now and then a Kraang would appear and Donnie would send her and children away to interrogate and dispatch. No one ever came looking for the Kraang, at least not in the location they had last been seen it.

She didn’t judge him of course. If it were between the Kraang and their lives she knew what she would do, it was just another aspect of his personality that had changed of the years; most of the time he was her sweet scientist. Hers had changed as well.

She watched the road run by in front of her. It was strange that unfamiliar roads would now bring up a sense of security. Most of their time had been spent driving. In recent years there was little else to do but keep moving, keep looking for answers, train the boys and try to stay alive. They hadn’t wanted to come home to quickly although the desire to return had been brutal when they had first escaped. Donnie had been quick to point out New York was the epicenter of the invasion, it would be stupid to cart their extremely sought after children into a war zone. She’d conceded his point well enough and together they marveled at just how quickly parenthood changed their wants and desires to what was best for their family. It had only been in recent years the situation had begun to warrant the risks. They had talked about it at length and in the end had decided that the boys were getting old enough and they couldn’t wait any longer.

There was a lot of nervousness about returning home, an anxiety she had never thought she would feel. She had left them a girl; head strong and stubborn but full fo life and fearless energy. She returned as something else altogether. She was a mother now, a wife (whether or not either she or Donnie were willing to admit it) and that headstrong girl had been tempered with experience and horror. It was the reason she no longer rushed into fights, the reason she was taking this entire thing so slow and the reason why she and Donnie kept guns stashed all over the van. It was about care and preparation. They had so much to lose and going home put it all in danger.

Likewise it also gave them something they badly needed; access to medical supplies, the technology Donnie needed to go through all the data they stole form the Kraang when they left and (hopefully) a refuge.

For four years they had lived with the Kraang hunting them; not always present but always on the periphery of her mind. They were both getting tired and they had years to go before the boys were old enough to help defend themselves. Even then she didn’t not want to see her sons up against those alien monsters anytime soon.

And of course there were the boys. All four were so vastly different that she and Donnie both suspected that the Kraang had not just been randomly throwing their DNA together and hoping for something that worked. They had already known who she was but Donnie, he was the element they had discovered. They knew him, the rest were _the turtles_ but they knew Donnie specifically. All in all the fact stood that the boys were too gifted. All seemed to have her mental ability, the telepathy that perfectly adapted her to the Kraang universe and gave her an untold amount of strange abilities. But there were other traits, traits that they had inherited, that made her think Donnie had not just been a random circumstance, he was a target. All three boys (to varying levels) had inherited his strength, his agility and, most disturbingly, his intelligence. The only part of him that made him insecure (his obvious mutant appearance) had only really presented in Marcus. The other three boys looked more human, more like her, with little bits of Donnie thrown into the mix. April would bet money the Kraang had something to do with that as well.

Sighing let her mind wander with the road. IT would be good to see everyone again. She wondered what her dad would say.

She wondered what Casey would say.

The thought of him brought on a wave of guilt. When they had disappeared she and Casey had been dating. Everything she had gone through with Donnie had bound them together far tighter then anything else in the universe could. She had always known about Donnie’s crush but never the extent of his love. He had been willing to sacrifice everything for her, to die for her, and April found she couldn’t turn away from that. More so they had a family together and despite the shit storm her life had become they were relatively happy. She idly hoped that Casey had found some happiness as well.

For the rest of the trip she reveled in the silence. Next to her Donnie snored away with Julian in his arms. In the bad she could hear the collective breath of her children and she let it wash over her. Peace and calm

It stayed like that for the rest of the trip, even as April pulled the large vehicle up to the perimeter of the yard. Putting it in park she stopped and turned before unbuckling and gently bending over and pressing her lips to Donnie’s.

He responded within a few moments, lazily working his mouth against hers as he kissed her back in a gentle luxurious way they rarely got the opportunity to indulge in. After a moment his burnt sienna eyes opened lazily.

“So it wasn’t a dream.” He mused.

“Unless your dreams involve large motor homes and sneaking into undermanned subway service areas,” she smiled.

He gave her a sardonic smile, “Not normally, but take off your clothes give me a few minutes. I can get creative.”

She gaped for a moment before smacking him on the arm.

He smiled at her as he eased out of the chair and stood up; Julian’s little arm flopped out of the sling. Tenderly, Donnie put it back.

“We’re at the gates.” She stated.

He nodded as he moved back to the center of the compartment where the boys were still sprawled out on the couch. He watched their children for a moment before slipping down into a squatting position in front of them. He slipped Julian out of the sling and tucked him safely in the little carrier they used when he was moving before making sure the other boys were securely buckled in place.

“You sure you can do this?” he asked after a moment.

April planted her hands on her hips, annoyance sparking at his words, “You think I can’t?”

He gave a sigh before looking up at her imploringly, “I know you can. It just takes a lot out of you and this plan relies heavily on those powers.”

April nodded. He was right; using them usually resulted in upset. The longer she used them the more painful they were, especially since the Kraang had been playing with their heads. Still there was no choice. This was the easiest way to get to the lair; the path of least resistance.

“I can do it.” She replied.

“Then I’ll leave it to you.” He answered, rising up for a moment and standing before her.

Opening his arms her pulled her against him, laying gentle kisses in her hair as he held her close. As they parted their lips met one last time in a sharp passionate kiss that she knew he had been expected. He gave a muffled cry at her enthusiasm before joining it.

“For luck?” April she whispered breathlessly as they pulled apart.

“For luck.” He confirmed, moving back to his position guarding their young, his bo staff at the ready.

Confidently April moved to the driver’s seat and eased out of park. Then she began to concentrate.

Projecting an image over their current vehicle wasn’t too hard. She let her mind scan the area as always to ensure her activity wouldn’t be noticed, then she let her touched encase the machine she was in. It was like thinking the motorhome was covered in fine blanket, the visualization was there and as she did it she felt the telltale tingle of pressure at the back of her head. It was nothing now but she knew it meant her efforts were working. Carefully she eased it into the entry way of the station and rolled down the window; now the real effort began.

Projecting thoughts on others was one of the harder elements of her telepathy. Carefully she scanned her target as he approached her. While holding her illusion her mind reached out to his, feeling it and slipping around it as he came up to her side of the door. What he would see was a big rig truck hauling necessary parts for the maintenance of the subway trams.

“Hey there,” he grunted, coming up to stand on the ledge of the driver’s side so they were face to face, “we weren’t scheduled for a drop off til next week.”

She smiled charmingly, reaching across the seat for a flyer they had found tucked under the windshield a few days ago. She handed it to the guy with confident authority. Inside he was seeing the front cab of the rig, he was seeing her (as she was) and he was seeing the proper paperwork for he drop off. He took it in hand as she handed it to him.

“Ain’t seen you here before?” he asked as he scanned through the sheet of paper that advertising new windows at low, low prices, “You new?”

“Yeah.” April replied with a shrug, wincing slightly as she felt the pressure in her head built, “Only been on the job a few weeks.”

The guy looked up at her, “Well, you’re better looking then any of the other guys that usually come through here.”

She smiled at the compliment even when she heard the soft hiss of annoyance from the back of the compartment. Thankfully the guy didn’t notice.

The man ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair before jumping down to the ground again. He smiled at her.

“Everything’s in order. Surprising really, we aren’t due for a shipment.” He mused.

April bit her lip and tightened her hold on his mind. She watched as his eyes went blank for a moment before he shook his head and began stamping the paper. As he came up to her again he gave her a charming smile.

“Like I said it’s great you’re here. We’ve been needing those parts pretty bad.” He said in earnest, “Go on through. Do you know the way to the main launch area?”

She shook her head as he gave her instructions and then waved her off. As she pulled away she didn’t release him. Her mind delved into his and carefully she began working to rearrange his thoughts. Memories were physical things and she found the few people she had tried to take them from had suffered greatly for it. Donnie surmised that ‘erasing memories’ actually caused brain damage and it was traumatic. Instead she found that by moving the memories of her to another time it had the same effect but with no ill repercussion. The guy she had spoken to would remember another driver. The red haired girl driver had come by last month and he hadn’t seen her since. It was all about the balance.

As she followed the instructions, keeping her mind alert as she moved into the main area. A decent sized headache gripped her. Ignoring the pain she kept moving forward, steering the large vehicle towards the prearranged spot Donnie had specified and parking.

The yard was predominately abandoned, most of the workers in the process of switching their shifts. They had orchestrated it so that they would be able to park with the least amount of traffic while some people came on and others went off. Looking around she noted there were only two or three men in blue coveralls working under one of the nearby carts. Focusing her mind she forced herself to reach out and locate the surveillance cameras in the area.

Mechanical devices were simple.

She sent a pulse through her mind, just a sharp spike of energy and seemed to echo in her brain for a second before expanding outwards. The only difficulty was getting just the right amount of power to avoid damaging the their transportation while still knocking out the cameras. She squinted her eyes as the she watched the quick spark and the soft curl of smoke escape her targets. She smiled.

And then the headache rebounded.

It felt like an explosion had just burst open every part of her brain. Her head fell forward as her hands fisted her hair.

“April!”

Donnie moved to her even as she pushed him off and fumbled out of the drivers seat.

“Go.” She snapped, clenching her eyes shut as she fell into the passenger seat and brought her knees up.

She felt rather then saw him pause for a moment before she the winnegabo became to roll forward. She slowly opened her eyes a crack to welcome both the sight of the five identical entry tunnels and the blinding pain of natural light. They turned towards the second tunnel on the left and bolted into it as quickly as possible. The entire motorhome jolted sharply, bouncing her nearly out of her seat. She grimaced for a moment before the sound of at least two small groans rang out before the tell tale screech of her thoroughly upset baby.

“April, are you…”

“I got it.” She groaned, forcing her eyes open and trying to ignore the pain as well as the stars echoing through her head.

“Your nose is bleeding.” Donnie said suddenly, his voice laced with concern.

She frowned, reaching up and touching her lip, sure enough her fingertips came back coated in crimson,

“That’s new…” she shrugged.

“April, this is serious. You could be hemorrhaging…” Donnie began, his voice sharp with panic, “I’m going back. We need to get you to a hospital and an MRI.”

“Stop.” She replied, wincing at her own words and moving to him, pressing a hand against the center of his chest while she kept her eyes on the screaming baby, “We need to do this. You drive we’ll get to the lair and you can test the crap out of me in the lab but we’re not turning around.”

He pursed his lips, silent as he stared at her and then turned his eyes back to the road.

“Thank you.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of his head before rushing over to the boys.

Kneeling she bent near the couch where the boys were all piled. As she came into range Julian reached out, demanding to be lifted. She pulled the little boy into her arms before shuffling in between her boys. Cranky and still more then a little sleepy they cuddled around her. Marcus throwing himself down on her lap while Febrain tucked himself under her arm. To her surprise Janus was looking at her with a very quizzical look.

“What’s the matter baby?” she asked.

“Nothing…” he replied, his blue eyes wandered over to her vacated spot, “Can I sit in the front?”

April shrugged. There was no use her being there, her head was throbbing terribly, Julian was clinging and Marcus and Febrian seemed to be determined to use her as a jungle gym.

“Sure, go ahead.” She nodded, smiling as he fist pumped happily in the air and bounded over to the empty spot.

As an after thought she added, “Make sure you buckle up though.”

She leaned back and closed her eyes. Even with the boys around her she could feel the coming wave of exhaustion. In the background she heard Donnie order the two boys to their ‘schoolwork’; the tradition math, english and sciences he usually taught them in the morning before their training began. Turning her head she watched as they both jumped to their feet before rushing off to the closet to pull of their books. It was amazing that her kids actually ‘liked’ schoolwork.

Feeling fairly confident that the boys were preoccupied and that Donnie had the situation under control she closed her eyes. He would be fine until the point when they had to switch the tracks, at that point he could easily wake her up, she could telepathic hit the leaver and move it back and then, hopefully, rest the rest of the way to the lair. It seemed like a solid enough plan. Carefully she pulled herself to her feet, quickly set up the little door blockers they used as a play pen and let Julian down. Then she double checked Febrian and Marcus were okay before moving to Donnie and Janus.

Their eldest was seated in the passenger seat, his eyes focused on the gloomy tunnel ahead and his face alert as Donnie spoke to him. She couldn’t help but smile a the way he patiently explained the nature of the New York subways, waxing on about how he had grown up in those tunnels. He paused as he she approached before fixing her with a worried look.

“You should rest.” He stated, reaching out to take her hand in his.

She squeezed it affectionately with a nod, “I was planning on it actually. I just wanted to make sure you’re alright until the switch.”

“April, I don’t want you over exerting yourself.” He stated seriously.

She huffed, “I’m fine. Donnie it’s a headache. I get them whenever I use my powers.”

“Headaches yes but not nosebleeds.” He sighed with exasperation, “I don’t like it. This could be indicative of a larger systemic problem. You said you would say something if there was a problem.”

“I’m fine.” She replied with exasperation, “I don’t know how many ways I can say it.”

There was silence between them. There were moments like this, moments where they disagreed on key aspects of their plans but, in the end, she knew he’d have to relent. He needed her to switch the tracks and as much as she appreciated his concern there was the fact that she was a kunouchi and had proven herself to be a competent fighter again and again. Confident the battle was already won April bent over to ruffle Janus’ hair before turning around and heading back towards the couch.

“I’m going to try to sleep.” She stated, moving to the couch and easily dropping down and letting her body sink into the couch.

It didn’t take long for the fatigue to hit her and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness even as the faint sound of Donnie and Janus talking lulled her to sleep.


	5. Home again- Donnie

Donatello quietly paid attention to the sound of her breathing, noting that it only took a few minutes before it evened out.

He hated their arguments; even if they were comforting in their rarity. When he had been younger and too frightened to contemplate a romantic relationship with April he had always thought that being with April would be more tempestuous, especially considering both their tempers. He knew he could be stubborn and April, more then anyone he had ever known, was hard headed. Still, in the time they had been together and everything they had been through, the number of arguments they had were minimal. For the most part, when they did fight, it was either a cool down time or sex that seemed to soothe their frustrations. He was certain sex probably wasn’t the healthiest method of compromise but it worked well for them and usually they talked out whatever was wrong once they were both sated and a great deal calmer.

However, this was a different matter altogether. It wasn’t the first time he had noticed the additional strain that using her mental abilities was placing upon April. He been trying to convince himself she was one of the lucky ones, one of the unaffected humans; but the more she used them the more her abilities grew and subsequently, the more she suffered the backlash of using those abilities. Whether or not she realized it he had spent years studying it; watching her suffer after particularly long bouts of using her powers and watching her recovery time lengthen. He knew now he needed to look at the others in the network, to contact the other humans who were suffering the same backlash affect.

Her control was getting better but the exhaustion was getting worse, the fact she had suffered both a splitting head and nosebleed worried him immensely. He had no way to judge whether or these symptoms were simply normal effects of the strange alterations the Kraang had made to her anatomy or whether they were symptomatic of some profound damage using her abilities was placing on her body.

In addition to his concerns about her state was April’s had repeated insistence that the boys were all like her to varying degrees. He could easily accept that they all possessed the same potential she did.; only there didn’t seem to be any of the backlash present in April. In fact he had seen April working with Janus and while one of their sessions usually left her with a migraine their son never seemed to be effected by it.

Looking at the boy out of the corner of his eye he made an executive decision.

“Jan, when you and mommy move things with your minds does it ever hurt?” he asked.

The boy turned to look at him with April’s bright blue eyes, “No.”

Donnie paused for a moment, knowing full well she would rail at him for what he was about to do. Still, he wanted to see his son’s ability at work and April was still fast asleep on the couch. Given the level of exhaustion he had seen in her he didn’t want to wake her.

“Okay, when we come up on the next junction I need you to help me okay?” he asked before adding, “I need you to try but if you can’t do it it’s alright. Don’t strain yourself. Do you understand?”

Janus shot him a look that was ALL April, “Dad, I know what I’m doing.”

Donnie could only stare for a minute as his son slumped in the chair and went back to reading the novel he had his nose buried in.

“The teenage years are going to be awesome.” Donnie muttered to himself as the motorhome continued to roll forward.

It took them an hour to get to the first check point. The GPS he was using was working fairly accurately and he paused for a moment along the tracks.

“Okay Jan I need you to move that switch.” He stated, pointing the lights out into the darkness.

He watched as his son lowered his book and raised one hand. He had seen April do it before. Normally when he watched her work her brow would furrow in concentration, but to his surprise Jan seemed totally relaxed. The boy raised his hand, closed his eyes and switch flipped to the opposite side, sliding the tracks over with a rusty squeal. Donnie hid his belief; it was unreal. He moved the vehicle forward into the abandoned track before pausing.

“Can you switch it back now?” he asked.

Jan nodded, closing his eyes again before Donnie heard the track move. He was shocked. The boy had done it with complete ease.

“How are you feeling?” he asked carefully, his eyes focused on Jan, looking for any telltale signs of exhaustion.

Jan shrugged, “I don’t know. I’m a little tired I guess. I’m going to go lie down with Mommy.”

Donnie watched as the boy bounced out of the seat and slipped onto the couch next to April. In her sleep she reached over, spoon him against her and wrapping her body around the boy protectively.

He felt his brain kick into high gear as all the possibilities ran through his mind. If Janus wasn’t physically affected by telekinesis why was it so draining for April? Was her exhaustion a side effect of the Kraang genetic manipulation or was it caused by some other factor? The entire situation was troubling. However, an internal scanner would get him to a decent starting point. Last time he checked there was one in the lab.

He felt the same telltale nervousness wash over him as they closed in on the lair. He looked behind him to make sure Marcus and Febrian were still studying, Julian was in in his makeshift playpen playing with an old abacus Donnie had found in a waste bin and Janus was passed out alongside his mother, their fiery hair intermingling as his head tucked under her chin and her hair draped over him.

He kept his eyes trained on the tunnels, taking the most roundabout route. The clock said that it was rapidly approaching eight. He needed to wake her, among other things.

Stopping the motor home he finally pulled out of the chair and stretched his arms back. He was far too tall for any sort of mobility in the place. Carefully he knelt down next to April, running his hands along her arm and side as he gently woke her up. Sleepy blue eyes blinked a few times before he felt her gaze focus on him.

“Hey.” She murmured sleepily.

“Hey,” he replied with a soft smile, “I thought you should know where almost there. We should probably get the boys ready and set the dampeners. I doubt anyone has placed any sort of protective measures on this place since I’ve been gone.”

He watched as her eyes opened up wide, her face contorting in alarm.

“The switch. You were supposed to wake me for the switch.” She stated.

He pursed him lips, already aware of just what this would do to her, “I let Jan do it.”

One thing he liked about April was her fire. The fire that seemed to appear in her eyes when she fought or found a cause she truly believed in. It also was there now but not at all in a way that he approved off. He saw the anger rise up in her face, sharp and concise, even as she bore down on him.

“You did what?” her voice was low but sharp enough that he knew exactly what she was feeling.

He steeled himself, “I asked Janus to do it. You said earlier that he’s been improving and you were out cold.”

“You had no right to do that.” She responded.

Now his own anger rose up to meet hers, “I had no right? Do you have any idea what it’s like watching you put yourself through this? I have a right to protect you and my family. Janus did it, he wanted to do it and he suffered no ill affects other then mild lethargy.”

“He could have been hurt.” She replied.

“And so could you.” He snapped back, before pulling back and taking a deep breath, “Listen, I would never ever put any one of our children in danger. You do understand that right?”

For a moment they stood off against one another. In the background the kids seemed oblivious to the fight and he was grateful for it. Finally, after a minute, she nodded her head, still refusing to look at hi.

“Janus was fine. You are not.” He said, “I need to study the affect this is having on you. We’ve had this discussion before and I understand why you might not want to tell me just how physically detrimental this is but you need to realize I am not trying to shelter you. There have been reports…”

He caught himself but it was already too late. Her eyes narrowed.

“Reports?” she asked, her voice laced with malice, “You mean from the others.”

He nodded now.

“What about them?” she asked.

Donatello paused, his eyes sinking down before rising back up to meet her, “The others mutants have been keeping me apprised. Something is happening with the human/Kraang April. I have no idea what it is or how to stop it.”

She glared, “You didn’t tell me.”

“Tell you what?” he sighed in exasperation, his hands running over his face before looking up at her once more, “That I have no idea what’s going on? That you might be in serious danger and I can’t do anything to stop it or even figure out what it is?”

“You could have said something.” She snapped, rising to her feet.

Before him she stood in pure anger and confidence. It was completely inappropriate but to him she had never been more beautiful then she was at that moment. Guilt rose up in him. She deserved better.

He paused, his eyes focused on hers before he spoke in soft tones, “I was scared. I can’t help you with this. You said there were no side effects. I was hoping that maybe you were different, that maybe the problem was with the others and not you…”

He lowered his head, “ I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

It only took a moment before he felt her hands on his face, tiling his head to look at her. As he looked up he was surprised at the sensation of her lips falling upon his. It was a soft kiss, sweet and gentle. He let it linger for a moment before they parted.

“I’m angry but it’s fine.” She replied, “We need to have a long talk about this after tonight is all over.”

He nodded, more then willing to concede to that request.

“But we have enough to worry about at the moment.” April stated, looking around, “What do we need to do first?”

It wasn’t over but it was enough for him to agree that they simply didn’t have the time. Carefully, he set out the small dampeners before him. Constructed out of left over Kraang tech from various droids they had incapacitated Donnie had managed to compose a small fist sized magnetic field dampeners. While he didn’t know much about the telepathic abilities he knew two things for certain; that the Kraang could easily track any telepath using their mental signatures as some sort of homing beacon and that it had something to do with the electromagnetic energy that all living things possessed. He firmly suspected that April (and the Kraang by extension) could mold their own electromagnetic fields, contorting and expanding the energy at will which gave them the ability to move, destroy or change objects. In addition he had a running hypothesis that April in particular was good at manipulating the electromagnetic impulses in others to a such a degree she did no so much control thoughts, instead, changed the information itself in another person’s mind.

Based on those working theories (wholly unproven) his dampeners were essentially the equivalent of electromagnetic white noise. They distorted the specific energy in surrounding areas so that it no one could pinpoint a source. There was one on the roof of the motorhome and since being installed Donnie found the Kraang were less and less successful in locating their exact position. They weren’t perfect of course, a huge spike could never be fully covered, especially if the Kraang were looking for it, but it was better then nothing.

Securing his own clothing around him Donnie popped open the roof hatch of their home and jumped out. He landed with a soft thud and steadied himself as April passed up the dampeners. He crouched low and examined the roof before taking a run at it. His bo hit the edge of the roof just right as he flew through the air and caught hold of a low maintenance ladder. Sticking the dampener in the most inconspicuous spot he could find he dropped back down and repeated the process on the other side.

He landed smoothly on the roof once more, his body crouched as April hoisted herself up.

“All done?” she asked.

He nodded, “Yeah for now. We should probably add a few around the lair and then at other key areas. Dispersal is important with these things, that way if one overloads the others will pick up the slack.”

She stood with him for a moment. He noted she changed. Her normal loose clothing had been exchanged for a pair of dark jeans, her normal knee high leather boots and a black tank top. Her long hair was tied messily in a pony tail at the back of her head.

“You look beautiful.” He said sincerely, smiling at her.

He watched her flush slightly before she gave him a smile, “You don’t look so bad yourself.”

He grinned as she turned her back and jumped down the hatch. He followed close behind.

“We should be there in about ten minutes.” He said, sliding back into the driver’s seat, “You nervous?”

April slipped into the passenger’s seat next to him, looking straight ahead, “A little. It’s been a long time since we’ve been around anyone whose not… well… us.”

“I know.” He replied, “Sometimes I think I might have forgotten how to talk to people who aren’t you, the kids or attempting to kill me.”

She gave a soft laugh, “I don’t even know what to say to them. How do we even start that conversation? Hi Dad, I’m back. These are my kids and I was the Kraang’s guinea pig for a year… guess what they did to me…?”

Donnie took her hand, “We’ll get through it together. Just like we’ve always done.”

She nodded, her eyes welling with tears, “Together”

He smiled at her before turning to look out the front window. It was all too familiar; the platform that led to the outside, the corrugated garage door that had been the secondary exit to his lab. The turnstiles were ever present as well as were the high arching ceilings. Just the sight of it caught his breath and Donatello found himself strangely overwhelmed. Beside him he felt April pause, her own eyes drinking it in. It was a dank sewer but it was home; to both of them. There on the platform were figures, standing at attention and waiting. He checked the clock on the dash board of the vehicle, they were right on time.

“Oh my god, there they are.” She whispered beside him.

Sure enough his brothers were all there, staring into the gloom, already waving at the motor home’s approach. Next to them stood humans (many of whom he didn’t immediately recognize) and of course, his father. Splinter was taller then the rest but that wasn’t what made him stand out. He had an air about him that exuded control and power. It had been years since he had seen his family but that one element of his father and master had never been forgotten, it brought nothing but security and comfort. At this very moment Donnie had never been more relieved to be near it.

“We can’t rush in.” he said softly, never breaking his gaze from the assembled group.

“You’re right.” April replied, her eyes fixed on the form of her own father standing there, “Do you want to go in first or should I?”

“I’ll go.” He answered immediately, “You need to stay here. If there is anything wrong, if this somehow is a trap get the kids out of here. The dampeners are rigged with explosives. Set them off, it’ll provide a distraction, and then go. Use the com-links to find one of the other families. I’ll get back to you somehow.”

He could see the doubt playing on her face as she looked forward, unwilling to break her gaze lest their mirage disappear, “This can’t be a trap.”

He shook his head, “I’m hoping it’s not but we’ve been fooled before and the stakes are too high. You know we can’t risk it. I’ll go out, release the probes and clear the room. Then you can bring the kids out. Then we can talk to them.”

She pursed her lips, worry creasing her face, “There’s going to be a lot of talking.”

Carefully he pulled them up alongside the platform, leaving limited space. In front he could see the Shellraiser, still standing on the tracks. Alongside were his brothers. Slipping over to the passenger seat Donnie pulled up his mask, opened the door and hoped down.

The familiar feeling of the cement beneath his feet nearly had him running over to his brothers but instead he firmly grounded himself. Even as his family moved forward he held out a hand, forcing them to stay back while his ever focused mind began evaluating the situation. Carefully he pulled out two perfectly round silver spheres from one of the pockets of his pants and pressed them together tightly in his palms. As he did the telltale green lights began blinking, then with a clear range all around him he tossed one up in the air, grabbed his bo-staff and hit the ball as hard as he could. It went careening down the tunnel twisting, picking up speed but never dropping in altitude. He repeated the process with the other ball, watching carefully as it stayed airborne and began scanning the tunnels. It would send the readings to the computer in the Winnebago and an alarm would go off if anything unexpected was located in either direction. He gave it a few moments until the soft whizzing sound, amplified by the tunnels, faded away into nothing and no alarms immediately sprung to life.

Satisfied Donnie pulled out his own handheld and did a quick scan; it revealed nothing. Replacing the small machined he moved towards everyone now, pulling his goggles down and then his mask he stopped to stand before his brothers.

“Hi.” he finally said.

His brothers rushed forward, embracing him on all sides and, for one startling moment Donatello felt that telltale tingle of fear. The panic of being trapped. However one deep breath and his logical mind reassured him the situation was fine, he was safe and this was his family. For the first time in a longtime he felt secure, he felt his body relax and he just let them hold him. It was a sense of peace he had only vaguely managed to attain in the recent years and, as it reared up in him, he discovered it was completely addictive. A smile passed over him and he just let himself be there, existing in this warm moment and felt like he could exist in it forever and be happy. It wasn’t the way of things though but he allowed himself that delusional reprieve.

“You’re here,” Leo chimed, “we were worried you wouldn’t make it. Not after that night we saw you.”

Donnie nodded in understanding. Seeing them had been like seeing ghosts as well. Then again he had bigger topic of discussion to bring up about that night. Deciding that fortune favoured the bold he began to initiate the inevitable discussion that the elements of that night had lent themselves to.

“Yeah about that,” Donnie began tentatively.

“I actually can’t believe it,” Raph replied, “We thought you were gone for sure.”

“Listen guys, there’s something really important I have to tell you…” he tried again.

“I got a new mask.” Mikey exclaimed happily, “Did you notice? Did you?”

Donnie smiled, he hadn’t noticed.

“My son.”

Whatever words were trying to make their way out of his mouth failed the moment he heard that voice. Turning around Donnie found himself in front of his father. The robes were the same, the eyes were the same and even the tone of his voice was so familiar it found the wall that Donatello had constructed about the vulnerable part of him and hit it hard. He something give within him and he moved quicker then he ever had before. His arms wrapped around his father just as the embrace was eagerly returned. Splinter had never been a physically affectionate man, more eager to give a well timed back on the pat then a hug, but in that moment Donnie felt the need to hold him and be held. He had never known how important it was to have a father like Splinter until he had become one himself. He hadn’t been expecting this sort of emotional reaction at seeing his father but now that he was in his presence he felt more at ease. He had so many questions to ask, so much to learn and he wanted, more then anything to share his family with this man who had single handedly created one for him.

“Master,” he caught himself, “Father. I’ve missed you.”

Splinter’s countenance was unbroken but affection was clear in his eyes, “I have missed you as well my son. Not a day has gone by your brother’s and I did not pray for your safe return.”

Donnie opened his mouth to speak, to express gratitude but instead of his own voice another, smaller one called out.

“Is that a rat?”

Donnie whirled around, his eyes sharp as he spied the little boy standing on the edge of the platform. He was wearing the same dark hoodie had been wearing the night before although this time he had on loose grey pants. Wide blue eyes looked up at him. Donnie glared.

“Hey Donnie, Isn’t that the kid you were supposed to take home?” Leo asked.

Donnie didn’t bother responding to his brother, it was all white noise as his attention focused on his errant child standing exactly where he shouldn’t be looking up at him with wide eyed interest.

“You are supposed to be waiting for the all clear,” Donnie stated sternly, stepping away from Splinter and approaching his son, “Did you hear all clear?”

The boy pouted, his big eyes looking up with as much innocence as he could muster. “No?”

“So where should you be then?” Donnie continued, hands balling at the sides of his body as he blocked the child from view.

“In the van?” Janus suggested nervously.

“And where are you not?” he snapped.

“In the van.” His son responded contritely, digging his foot against the concrete and sneaking glances through his bangs.

For a moment he stared at Jan shaking his head. He blamed April for this; he was never this headstrong as a child.

“You’re mother is probably worried sick right now.” Donnie added.

As if she had heard his statement suddenly April’s head popped out of the side of the van, eyes scanning the platform and an angry look on her face. They caught one another’s gaze and he gave a subtle nod as she jumped out and landed with perfect ease. He noticed that even with Julian’s sling on her she was lithe and graceful in her movements. Her eyes settled on Janus and Donnie. They narrowed before she turned and realized she as standing in the center of the platform with all their family and friends staring at her. He watched her cheeks take on a slight blush and her arms tighten around the bundle in her jacket.

“Hi.” She said softly, raising her hand.

It was as if the damn broke with her one word. Donnie bend down to scoop up Janus as the small group rushed forward towards April. For a moment there was complete and utter chaos until one voice sounded above the rest.

“APRIL!!”

Retrospectively Donnie should have anticipated it. Knowing the kind of boy Casey Jones had been at eighteen gave him a pretty good idea of what kind of man Casey Jones would be in his twenties. The hockey player was still clad in his gear, face covered in make up and bolting towards April like a freight train.

Sixteen-year-old April O’Niel would have been fine with the situation. However the April O’Niel that stood on the platform was not her younger self. This new April had years of PTSD, abuse at the hands of her captors, lack of physical contact (with the exception of Donnie and their children), considerably more ninja training, intense psychic powers and a good dose of plain old maternal instinct to colour her interpretation of a masked man running headlong towards her in full battle garb.

Donnie knew he also had a laundry list of excuses but he found he reacted before any of those thoughts were present. The gun he kept in the back of his uniform was out in a second even as April was moving back.

Their actions were a testament to how in sync they were. He fired his warning shot smoothly enough that it grazed in front of Casey; stopping him as the shot itself made contact with the brick wall behind him. April had one arm wrapped protectively around the bundle at her chest while her other extended. The movement was fast and efficient. As Casey jumped back from Donnie’s shot his feet never returned to the ground. He hovered for a moment before April’s arm shot up and the man shot up with it. The hockey player hit the ceiling of the sewer hard enough to crumble the bricks before April flung her arm down and Casey’s body followed the movement. He crashed against the cement platform with impressive force, enough to have him lying there dazed while April was panting.

For a quiet moment no one spoke as Casey groaned and rolled onto his back. He hadn’t made a dent in the cement (which Donnie assumed meant he hadn’t impacted too hard) and he had been wearing padding. It was probably what saved his life.

April stood before him wide eyed; her arms wrapped tightly around Julian her back to their other two children who had wandered out. Carefully Donnie placed Janus back on the ground beside him and turned to face April. The blood had drained from her face, her eyes looked unfocused. He watched as a trickle of crimson meandered its way from her nose to her lips.

‘Donnie… I…something’s wrong…” she managed to get out just as he saw her knees buckle, “I think… I’m going to…”

He moved forward swiftly, catching her before she impacted. His arms wrapped around, his fingers fumbling against her neck as he sought out that pulse point. For one harrowing moment it disappeared beneath his fingertips, cold and barren, and then it sparked, just the tiniest flutter of life. He felt a slight relief that, at least, she hadn’t just died in front of their entire family.

He needed to get her to the lab.

Moving quickly he pulled their screaming son from her body and hurriedly handed him to Janus before scooping her up and running quickly along the perimeter of the lair towards his lab.

He threw open the door, surprised to see that someone had obviously been working with his old equipment. There were new items present, a few beds, some basic medical supplies and other scientific accouterments that he had never owned. He was grateful for the bed at least. He laid her on it gently, before moving to the computer and began booting up his old medical scanning software. It took a few minutes to get used to the new system someone had obviously installed but all his old files had been archived well enough that finding them was no challenge. Soon enough the screen was before him and he was able to get a clear picture of her brain and a good read out of her vitals.

His relief was palpable.

He slumped in his chair, leaning his had back and releasing the pent up stress in one long breath. He allowed himself a moment to let his thoughts to collect before he tiled forward to stare at his audience. He hadn’t realized the entire crowd had followed him into the lab but now that they were there he felt that sense of protectiveness well up in him as it always did in things concerning April and their young. All of his observers were grave looking, all were silent except for his own children who stood near their mother, eyes wide and faces forlorn. Donatello rose to his feet and walked to stand in front of his mate and children, his body and mind both frayed at the sudden stress.

“You all need to leave.” He stated seriously.

Everyone seemed strangely stunned at the announcement.

“Donatello,”

Donnie turned the origin of the voice. Kirby O’Niel stepped forward, Casey and Irma flanking him at either side. He looked a lot older then Donnie remembered, probably still more then a little uncertain as he approached with tentative steps. Donnie fought back the effort to pull out either his gun or his bo and defend. It was only the look in Kirby’s eyes, the same look he had seen in himself the day he had held Harue, that stilled him.

“Please Mr. O’Niel.” He stated as respectfully as possible, “I understand you are all very confused and I can appreciate the situation you are all in but there is a lot I need to explain about what happened to me, about what happened to April. I need you all to go outside and wait for me there. I will be out in a second. I promise.”

He watched April’s father glance over at his daughter, his eyes roving over the four boys, all hooded, and then to Donnie standing before them all. He saw the looks on Casey and Irma’s faces and knew, in that moment, that they would follow Kirby’s decision. Their eyes met, blue on brown.

“Please.” Donnie found himself whispering.

Kirby seemed to evaluate him before nodding, motioning with his hand that the others should follow him. To his surprise they did, even his father and brothers, all of them trailing out of the lab until he was left alone. As soon as the door dropped he moved to April, rushing to her side and pressing his face against her cheek. The boys converged on him. It was hard holding all four at once but they managed it. After a moment he pulled away forcing them to all to stand in front of him, forming a line between him and their unconscious mother. For once all eyes were on him with deadly seriousness, even Julian supporting himself against April’s cot was alert.

“I need to go speak to the people outside.” He said in his most serious voice, “And I need you to stay here.”

The overwhelming complaints came from all quarters, not just Febrian and Janus, even Marcus seemed to be upset with this plan before Donnie brought a hand up and silenced them.

“I need you to guard your mother.” He said softly, turning to look at her.

She lay peacefully on the cot, looking all the world like the Princess had had once thought she was. From the expression in his sons’ eyes they shared this particular interpretation of her.

“She’s defenseless right now and I can’t be two places at once.” He said solemnly, “The people outside are trustworthy and I will introduce them to you in time but right now the most important thing is keeping your mother safe. There are two points of egress you need to watch them both. You are ninja and your are my sons. You can do this; I need you to do this. Do you understand?”

All three older boys nodded their heads solemnly. Donnie smiled.

“I am proud of you.” He said sincerely before reaching into his side straps and producing two kunai.

Carefully he handed them to Marcus and Febrian. Both boys bowed just like they would in training before grasping the handles firmly and taking a stance near April.

“What about me?” Janus asked.

Donnie nodded and with one smooth sweeping motioning he pulled the staff from his back and laid it gently in his son’s hands. The staff itself dwarfed the boy, sitting at least three feet taller then him but Janus held in a ready stance, his eyes shining with satisfaction and pride.

“Can I trust you to lead your brothers?” Donnie asked seriously.

Janus looked at him and gave one solid nod, “I won’t let you down Dad.”

Satisfied Donnie reached over and picked up Julian and placed him on the cot next to April. The little boy was still sniffling even as Donnie ran a hand over his little head but he gave him a brave face and curled near to his mother.

“Protect your mother and one another. I’ll be back.” He stated.

Giving April one last glance he moved towards the doorway of the lab, his legs leading him along the all too familiar pattern to the main area of his childhood home. He eased open the door just enough to get through and closed the lab the rest of the way. Turning he stopped to look at the group assembled. Any nervousness he felt at being back seemed to have dissipated, in its place adrenaline pumped through his veins, coupled with a sense of sharp determination.

“Donnie, what the hell was that?”

Turning Donnie was shocked to find Casey was the one who had spoken. It had been years and obviously the gawky teen had grown and filled out.. However where Donnie had kept his own svelte form, gaining in muscle definition and height, Jones seemed to have filled out, his upper body was stockier and bulkier. Still, his nose looked pretty bad from hitting the concrete and he was obviously a little knocked around. Donnie’s eyes narrowed.

‘What do you mean what was that?” he snapped, “That is what happens when you try to jump a kunouchi.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Casey replied sharply, “I meant in there. What the hell was that? The whole ‘get out’ thing. What was that?”

“What did it look like?” Donnie stated smoothly, walking calmly around the recessed area where Casey was standing.

“It looked like you all kicked us out and left April with a bunch of stupid kids.” Casey snapped angrily, his temper breaking as he moved menacingly towards Donnie, “What the hell do you think gives you the right?”

The gun was out faster then Casey could imagine. The turtle moved quickly and pistol whipped the young bruiser down before flipping the gun in the air. Jones found himself on his knees for the second time that day staring down the barrel of a hand held plasma cannon that probably wouldn’t be seen on Earth for thousands of years unless it was in alien hands.

“I think this gives me the right.” Donatello stated in a smooth and calm voice, “ What you did out there was clumsy and stupid. I don’t have time for that anymore. There is war going on but right now everything I care about is in that room back there. I’m just letting you know that if you ever endanger that again I will pull this trigger you won’t have to worry about April accidently hurting you because I will kill you where you stand. Do we have an understanding?”

The room was silent.

“Holy shit Donnie, what happened to you man?” Casey stared, wide eyed.

He pulled the gun away suddenly, his eyes widening as he looked down at Casey on his knees and the gun in his hand. Dropping it to the side he shook his head.

“Sorry.” He said, reaching down to take Casey’s hand and pull him to his feet, “I just… it’s been a long four years…”

“Actually that’s a good question.” Leo chimed in, “What happened to you?”

Donnie sighed, looking at his hands before looking at the faces of those around him, and then he spoke.


	6. The Dangers of Waking-April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the wonderful support. I have twelve chapters finished and I am hoping to keep posting consistently until the end of the story providing the muse doesn't run away screaming from me at some point between now and then. All the best.

The first thing April noticed about being newly conscious was that she was warm. Strangely warm, to the point she was desperate to somehow cool herself off. Moaning softly she turned her head, squinting at the strange greenish light that filled the room. Whatever was beneath her was harder then she was used to and smelt musty. Wrinkling her nose she was forced to accept that this was not her bedroom and this was certainly not her bed. Blinking a few more times to adjust her eyes to the dim lighting; she also realized that she was being pinned down.

For a fleeting moment she felt the old panic rise up in her along with memories of being bolted down to a Kraang examination table helpless and alone. Her eyes shot open, her heart rate skyrocketed and she sat up suddenly, only to be pulled back down as a wave of intense nausea slammed into her from all quarters. Laying back on the pillow, eyes focused on the dark brick ceiling, she took a few deep breaths and tried to focus her attention on the strange smells all around her and the gentle hum of machines. The forced calm allowed for a moment of speculation at which point it became obvious why her limbs felt pinned.

Somehow, for some strange reason her children, had managed to tuck themselves in all around her, cocooning her in heat. Marcus was laying on his belly across her legs, his green skin practically glowing in the light and his shell rising and falling lightly with each breath. Tucked against her side Julian lay half naked, his face buried in her hair as he noisily sucked his thumb. On the other side of her was Febrian, his long limbs thrown over hers haphazardly; with one arm holding her while his leg was around her waist; his toes were resting on Marcus’ head. In both her middle son’s hands were dull metal kunai, shining in the light. Grimacing at the dangers of sleeping with the blades April carefully eased up on her elbow using her free hand to gentle extract them from the boys’ grasps.

Most surprising was Janus. Her eldest was not sleeping, instead he was seated with his back against the side of her cot, his eyes trained on the door to the lab and Donatello’s long bo staff rising up in fornt of him. He looked tired but intense; his hood was down and he sat staring straight ahead. His level of concentration reminded her of Donnie when he would dive into a project, unmoving and unaware of the demands of his body while his mind was absolutely focused. In the distance she could hear voices, changing volume. Heated discussions. Never a good sign.

Carefully she began extricating herself, moving the little limbs carefully so as not to wake their owners. Once she was free-ish she sat up and turned so that her legs fell alongside her seated son.

“Jan,” she whispered, a little disturbed at how rough her voice sounded to her own ears, “Jan? Where’s Daddy?”

The boy whirled around on her, the shock written across his face before the bo clattered to the ground; her eldest son threw himself into her arms. She held him tightly for a few moments, shocked at the vehemence of his reaction, before she realized he was crying.

“I’m so sorry Mommy, I shouldn’t have snuck out, I’m sorry…” he sobbed against her.

She hushed him gently, cooing to him as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him to her arms as she rocked him gently back and forth. After a few moments he pulled back, looking her directly, his own eyes wide and watery. She couldn’t help but use her sleeve to clean his face.

“Are you better now?” he finally asked.

April paused in her ministrations, “What are you talking about sweetie?”

Jan shot her a confused look, “The man with the mask on ran at you. Daddy tried to stop him with the gun but you got him with your mind. You beat him up.”

April felt the memories rush back to her. They’d been on the platform, Casey had come towards her and all she could remember was the fear and the desire to protect her children, then nothing.

“It was pretty awesome Mommy. You threw him and then Dad caught you because you fell asleep.” Jan continued, “Dad said he needed to scan you. He had to go talk to the grown ups in the other room. He left me in charge of taking care of you.”

She felt a wave of love wash over her. Her boys (all of them) doing their best to defend her.

April smiled, cupping her son’s face in her hands as she brought him forward and laid a kiss on his brow, “You did an excellent job. Now Mommy needs you to do one more thing.”

 

Getting up while holding onto Donnie’s bo was a lot harder then she thought it would be. Her legs felt horrible and unsteady, like they were incapable of holding her weight. Leaning heavily on the bo as she made her way towards the door. Blessedly the boys were still asleep; all but Janus who stood at her other side and helped to steady her as they slowly limped along; one painful step in front of the other she trekked towards the main part of the lair, gaining a little more coordination as she moved along.

From the other side of the door she could hear raised voices but it didn’t matter, neither did the pain. What mattered was that she and Donnie had promised they would face this together and right now he was out there on his own, facing down their family and (most likely) a group of irate men and women who were demanding justification of the choices she had Donnie had made years ago for the betterment of their own family.

“Mommy has to go talk to Daddy now.” She said as they got to the door and she used it to steady herself against the structure “Now I want you to go back to the cot and go get some sleep with your brothers. You understand baby?”

Janus nodded his head as she pulled him against her and placed a kiss on the top of his head. Using what little strength she had she managed to open the sliding door just enough to get through. Shifting her weight onto the bo staff she managed to steady herself as she moved independently of her son. She slipped out carefully before sliding the door back.

In the center of the room Donnie stood face to face with Casey, not a completely abnormal scenario, what was strange was that Leo and Raph seemed to be backing Casey more then they were Donnie. The room was full of their family. Casey and Donnie had their backs to where she was standing while still paired off against one another. To the sides were Splinter and her father, standing silent and stoic. Mikey seemed to be watching the entire show wide eyed alongside his brothers and Raph and Leo observed the entire ordeal without saying a word as well. She paused for a moment, intrigued.

“So you decided not to come back here even though you two got out of dimension X?” Casey was demanding.

“It wasn’t safe for us.” Donnie replied evenly.

“You mean it wasn’t a good idea for you!” Casey shot back before he narrowed his eyes, “ Man, that’s selfish. You wanted to keep her all to yourself. You wanted to play the big hero. That’s why you threw yourself after her and got you both caught in Dimension X in the first place.”

April felt her own rage ignite. She credited Donnie for not just decking Casey.

“You think I would put April in danger on purpose like that!” Donnie cried, his voice fierce and sharp, “I love her. Everything I’ve done in the last four years has been to protect her and those children; To keep them safe. That includes facing the Kraang by ourselves instead of coming back here and getting help.”

It was a sharp and slightly humorous realization for her that the first time she had heard those three words pass through Donnie’s mouth they were being screamed at Casey Jones. Still it had the same affect. She felt warmth and his words and the sentiment that came with them. He had done his best for them, it was not ideal at times but he had done everything in his power and they were all alive.

April felt a little relief when she saw Raph and Leo get to their feet and move to stand between the two.

“Listen, Donnie, we’re not trying to upset you but why couldn’t you and April come back here?” Leo asked now, approaching the fight with an even tone.

“Yeah Bro,” Raph added in, “And what’s with those kids. If you guys were under constant attack you should have dumped the baggage. Let the human authorities take care of them.”

She had been with Donnie for some time, she knew enough to recognize his evasion when it presented itself. It was here now in full form. He was defensive, his eyes were calculating and, she realized, he hadn’t really answered anyone’s questions. If she had been out for long enough for this level of questioning then he had been dancing and skirting around issues all night. As his actions fell into place it suddenly made sense. He was respecting her, not willing to divulge any information about their life together would letting her give her consent to it as well. It was sweet and selfless and pure Donnie.

“Hey guys,” she called out coughing at little as her finished her greeting.

Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes and surprised expressions. They had all aged; she wasn’t certain why that surprised her but it did- their world had changed as much as hers had. Her eyes sought out her father’s face, aged but still as she remembered it. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Forgetting herself April attempted an unassisted step forward, her knees buckling and her legs crumpling beneath her almost instantly.

Donnie was with her in seconds, the room forgotten as he looked down at her with worried eyes. She felt her cheeks blush as she smiled at him. He rose up to his full height, holding her carefully in his arms while turning his shell to the others to allow them a private word.

“You passed out.” He stated, his voice low and fearful.

“I know.” She replied.

“We talked about the powers thing.” He said.

“I know, but I’m okay.” She replied, pressing a hand to his cheek, “I promise. Stop worrying.”

She felt him let loose a heavy exhale as he pressed his forehead to hers. A motion that they had both found comforting in the cells when touching was impossible through a glass wall. Closing her eyes she reveled in the aura of comfort and strength he provided. After a moment she opened her eyes to find he was already looking at her.

“I think I need your helping walking.” She whispered sheepishly.

She didn’t need to say another word. He took the bo from her hands and quickly slipped it back into place as he carried them both in his sturdy legs towards the assembly. He sat down carefully, spreading his legs and placing her between so she could rest against his chest and use his entire body as a support. The walk form the lab to Donnie had been exhausting, she relaxed into him content to let him hold her while her family was all around her. As crappy as she felt nothing would have kept her in bed at this very moment.

Her father rushed over to them first, kneeling before her and staring with shining disbelief before throwing his arms over her shoulders. She marveled that she had been in nearly this exact position with Janus a few moments prior. Just as she had for her son she crooned gently to her father, rubbing his back while whispering reassurances into his hair.

“It’s okay Dad.” She whispered to him, “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

She let her dad hold onto her for a bit, reveling in the fact that they were together again before Kirby pulled away. He took a moment to cup the side of her face with his hand, again in a gesture she had done just moments ago before giving her a watery smile and moving to sit alongside her. She took a moment to wipe the tears from her own eyes before looking up at an approaching figure.

“Hey Red.”

She looked up to see Casey Jones, sans make up but still wearing some of his normal gear. It was strange to see him again, after all the years apart.

A smile passed over her lips. He had definitely changed. He was taller, his form more defined and his countenance imbued with even more confidence. His nose was likely broken (she noted) but he didn’t seem to be in all that much pain. He bent down to her as well, like her father had, and for a crazy moment she felt like they were paying homage to her.

“About earlier.” He said gently, taking her hand in his.

“I’m sorry.” She replied sincerely, “For …”

“Kicking my ass six ways to Sunday?” he laughed, “You don’t have to be sorry for that.”

She nodded, letting a smile pass her lips at his remark before looking at him carefully, “I’m sorry we didn’t come back or send word.”

All of a sudden Casey seemed a whole deal more regretful, “You heard that huh?”

She nodded, “Listen, I appreciate that you think you’re protecting me by going after Donnie but you’re really not doing me any favours. He’s kept me and the kids alive for years. It’s not easy traveling with a large group like that, staying one step ahead of the Kraang at all times. If it weren’t for him we’d all be laid out on a Kraang tables again, or worse.”

Casey nodded, accepting her words with a little bit of reservation. She watched the emotions play over his face and wondered what exactly she had said to set off this reaction. She didn’t have to wonder because in that moment Raphael seemed to speak for everyone in the room.

“Again with these kids.” Raph snapped, “If it was so hard traveling with them then why are you doing it?”

April closed her eyes before turning her head slightly. The kids had been the ongoing issue, she could see it in his eyes. She felt Donnie reach up and take her hand and she pulled it to her chest, intertwining their fingers. United front. She had never felt more calm about dropping a bomb before.

“Because you don’t give up on your children.” She smiled, never breaking eye contact with Donatello “No matter what it costs you.”

There was silence in the room. Smoothly she turned her head back to those assembled. Puzzled seemed to be the prevalent look among them. Casey’s face was screwed up in a look of confusion, her father had gone wide-eyed and the turtles seemed to be staring at one another, as if unable (or unwilling) to interpret her words as they were. Finally, it was Mikey that spoke.

“Wait a minute. Are you saying that those kids back there…” Mikey began.

The youngest turtle let the sentence hang, unwilling or unable to finish it.

“They’re our children.” Donnie stated solemnly, picking it up where his brother had left it, “We won’t abandon them because they are our children.”

“Adopted?” Casey asked, an almost pained look in his eye as he stared at them.

She felt Donnie’s body tighten around hers, carefully April laid her free hand against his thigh before fixing her gaze at Casey, ‘No, biologically they are ours. I am their mother, Donnie is their father.”

“That’s impossible.” He snapped, “That one kid’s like, ten.”

April felt the hot sharp spike of panic rise up in her. She and Donnie rarely spoke about what the Kraang had done to them although they both knew. Everyone in the damn prison lab had known, but the idea of having to explain it in detail to Casey and her family was something straight out of her nightmares. She took in an unsteady breath, trying to focus herself.

“It doesn’t matter how old he is.” Donnie’s voice sounded out.

She tilted her head back to see him fix Casey with the hard, dark look she had only seen a few times in battle. It was a look that brokered no discussion.

“He is a combination of our DNA; they all are.” Donnie stated in steady voice, “Even if he wasn’t it wouldn’t matter. Master Splinter is not biologically my father but I still see him as such. Genetic connections mean very little when it comes to the emotional bond shared between a parent and child. We fed them, changed diapers, were there for first words, first steps and will be there for every other first they have.”

April smiled up at him, unable to stop herself from tilting her head up and placing a soft kiss against his chin and nuzzling against his neck.

“And that’s why you’re an amazing father,” she whispered softly to him.

He smiled and returned the gesture by kissing her temple. It was something they had done a thousand times before, something so common that neither of them thought about it, even for a moment but, apparently it was a big deal in front of their family. Casey’s mouth dropped open, gaping like a fish. The other turtles seemed to shoot one another looks that she couldn’t read. In fact, only Master Splinter seemed to remain impassive.

April felt her cheeks burn. She couldn’t see Donnie but she was sure he was smiling down at her like he always did in these moments. She could feel his hand rest on her waist, steadying her.

Forcing herself to face the others she pressed on, “The truth is we’ve been through a lot. Life was a nightmare the moment we fell through that portal. The Kraang have never stopped hunting us and if they get Donnie or I they get our DNA again and the process repeats itself. If they take out children then they’ve got four very powerful telepaths to help terraform this planet.”

“That would be the best case scenario,” Donatello added ominously, “Don’t think for a second the Kraang are above using children to fight their wars. They’ve done a lot worse then that.”

He paused for a moment, lost in horrible memories before he pulled his mind back out of the mire.

“I don’t know how it’s been here but the war out there is getting worse.” Donnie stated, “Mutants are being captured daily, people are being killed. The Kraang are closer then they ever have been to taking Earth and killing everyone one it. We need to discover exactly how April and those like her are meant to help the Kraang. In addition to that, we need to start establishing a proper network and organizing our ranks. If we don’t come at them hard, swift and with the element of surprise we’re all going to find ourselves strapped to a table soon enough. ”

There was silence as the room seemed to take in what they were saying. April knew it must be shocking. The nerdy and somewhat bookish Donnie had disappeared years ago, this Donnie was one she didn’t get to see that often. This was the general, the leader who had saved a great number of mutants and who was trying to save them again. This Donnie was in command.

“Listen there is a lot to explain and I swear to you we will spend the time doing it but at this moment I would really appreciate if we were able to do it tomorrow.” Donnie began.

An uproar began but April extended her hand, silencing them with a pleading look.

“Donnie’s right. Please. There’s a lot more to tell and I am absolutely exhausted.” She stated, leaning back into him, “I’m going to fall asleep sooner then later. Let us go to bed and we’ll be right here in the morning. Then you guys can question us as much as you want.”

There was a general murmur before Splinter stood up and nodded, moving towards them he placed his hand on Donatello’s shoulder then April’s. She felt the comfort and warmth move through her as his affection was apparent. Smiling she watched as everyone filtered out. Even Casey stopped to take her hand for a moment before moving along with her father, giving her a smile and promise he would return tomorrow. She and Donnie waited, she curled into him as his eyes followed every person that passed her by. Protective Donnie was more so whenever she or one of the children was hurt, she had learned long ago to just allow it and it would pass as they healed and recovered. She let her head fall sideways into him before she realized that the turtles were still there.

“Donnie, we kept you’re room. We can get something set up for April..” Leo suggested lightly.

“It’s fine.” She heard Donnie reply, “We can sleep in the motorhome. I’m going to go drop her off, stay here for a second would you?”

She felt herself being lifted as he carried her along.

“I know you’re not asleep.” She heard him whisper.

She grinned, “I’m almost asleep.”

“Well I’m going to put you to bed then. “ he replied gently.

She felt him opening the door to their home and moving through the confined space to the back. It was darker then it normally was with their being in the sewer and April smiled as he maneuvered through the area and gently laid her on the bed. Just as his arms moved away from her she opened her eyes, reaching out and pulling him down into a soft kiss. He was shocked for a moment before his mouth began against hers, moving in earnest as he caged his arms over her head .

“What was that for?” he asked after a moment, as the passion petered away and he was left with the delicate pecks against his neck and cheeks.

“Nothing…just, you brought us home.” She grinned before she let loose an unflattering yawn.

He smiled at her even as she rolled over. Gently she felt his hands moving over her, taking off her clothing and wrapping her up in the warm blankets. Snuggling deeper she let her mind rest for once, letting the exhaustion of the day wash over her.

“I’ll be back love,” she heard him whisper but she was already so close to sleep April could do nothing but smile.


	7. Midnight Confessions and a Punch in the Face- Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the positive notes and responses. One thing that keeps cropping up is what happened to the turtles in the time Donnie and April were with the Kraang. I have some ideas for that but I think that is going to be a story on it's own or at least a bunch of little one-shots. Let me know what you think. Anyway thanks again for reading.

Donnie looked down at her, wondering if there was any way he could love her more then he already did. The ‘reunion’ had been as close to a disaster as anything else he had done in the last few years but he felt they had pulled it out of the fire well enough. To his relief his brothers hadn’t voiced their opinions; still that alone gave him a moments pause. He probably would have dwelt on it more in the past, when he had been the ‘other’ Donatello, just the smart brother, the one who was clever but clumsy with a crush on a girl who wouldn’t even look at him twice.

He knew he was a different man now. A father with a family to care for, a beautiful mate and partner who just happened to be his best friend and the kind of man who would pull a gun on anyone who threatened that. Donnie shook his head at the memory, remorseful and more then a little embarrassed at his loss of control. There was guilt over his actions towards Casey but not as much as there should have been. Most of his self-recrimination stemmed from the knowledge that he had played his hand and lost control over something as miniscule as Casey Jones.

Moving towards the doorway to the common area of his transportable home Donnie reached up to rub his eyes in the dim light. He had to admit; he had acted so foolishly due to the ever-present uncertainty he still felt. He was well aware that April had favoured Casey before they left and had the entire situation in TCRI ended different their future would have been a vastly different one. Granted, he knew no one was capable of altering the past (yet) and that now he no longer felt the same insecurity he once had towards their relationship. April was his, just as he was hers, there was no debate about that anymore, but the rivalry was still there in the fact that it hadn’t really been a choice April had made as much as the way circumstances had forced them down a certain path. The regret he felt surprised Donnie himself.

Hopping out of the small motor home he moved back to the common room of the lair where his brothers were still waiting. Mikey was sitting down while Leo and Raph were deep in conversation. Both seemed to be debating something (most likely him) when he joined them. As he approached all conversation stopped and three sets of eyes fixed upon him. He had the sensation that he was facing an inquisition. He let the silence hang for a moment between the three of them before necessity forced him to break it.

“I need help with transportation.” He stated tentatively, gauging the reaction.

They all gave him a strange look but followed as he headed into the lab.

Sliding open the door as quietly as possible Donnie slipped into the dark lab. He paused a few feet in to take in the sight before him and couldn’t help the smirk that spread across his lips. Four children were piled up on April’s makeshift sick bed just as easily as they piled onto the couch. Janus sat on the floor, his back pressed against the cot and his head resting on his knees. Febrian was half off the cot with his face in Janus’ shoulder and his legs tangled up in Marcus’. Marcus himself was on his stomach, his body flat and his shell gleaming in the light even as Julian had snuggled in with his turtle bother. In the strange light Donnie could see the shell pattern clearly on the skin of the smaller boy’s bare back like a strange birthmark on his skin that extended from his shoulders all the way down. He gave a tender smile at the sight, even as he motioned for his brother’s to come closer.

They did not.

“I can’t carry them all at once and you’ll save me time.” He replied easily, before shaking his head, “I’m on practically no sleep and I guarantee I’m in for an early morning wake up call. I’d really appreciate the help.”

He studied them as they looked at one another, engaging in that easy non-verbal communication he used to be a part of. He felt painfully like an outside as he watched them debate among one another before Leo nodded and the other two fell behind him, albeit hesitantly.

Deciding that speed and efficiency were called for Donnie began sorting limbs, pulling arms and legs free from the tangled pile. Bending down he lifted Julian first, motioning for Mikey to come over as he held the boy out. His younger brother looked fairly freaked out and Donnie felt a stab of sympathy. The first time he’d been forced to hold a baby Harue had been so tiny and so damaged he had felt helpless; even after when he had first held Julian the tiny body hadn’t been more then six pounds in the beginning and he had been terrified of breaking him. It was different now of course, his son was hearty to say the least and as Donnie quickly positioned Mikey’s arms he pressed the small body into them. Julian, far too used to being carried around, immediately snuggled in, wrapping his arms around Mikey and holding on without ever waking up.

He looked up at Donnie, his blue eyes wide with wonder before a huge smile spread across his face as he seemed to test how tightly the boy held by bounding lighting on the balls of his feet. Donnie found himself smiling and shaking his head at Mikey before turning to the next boy. Feb seemed to sense the attention and unconsciously rolled over, tossing his arm over the back of Marcus and nearly smacking Janus in the head with his opposite hand had Donnie not caught it in time.

“Raph come here.” Donnie commanded.

His irritable brother shot him a look of pure disbelief, “Listen Donnie, I there is no way…”

Sighing, Donnie decided not to wait for a response, instead he moved forward with Febrian in his arms and dropped the boy into Raph’s grasp. Not ever needing the same level of tender care as his brothers Febrian simply muttered in discontent before holding onto Raph the same way he did everyone else who carried him. Donnie shrugged, he’d once carried the boy back to bed by like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder, he hadn’t woken up then and it was unlikely he would wake up as long as Raph didn’t drop him.

Marcus needed little tending now that the other two brothers were gone.

Leo, although just as nervous, seemed more eager to try and take on the challenge of holding a child. Without any preamble Donnie handed Marcus over to his eldest brother. While Mikey and Raph had been slightly preoccupied with their small, sleeping burdens their attention focused intently as Leo maneuvered Marcus in his arms.

“The others.. um… well why don’t they…“ Leo began, obviously curious but uncomfortable with directly asking the question. Donnie didn’t need him to finish the thought, it was one that had plagued him for years as well.

“We don’t know why.” He replied softly, reaching over and laying a hand on his son’s shell, “All the others were more like April except him. No idea why the Kraang decided to make one of them more visibly mutant when the others look like they do. It’s one of the thousands of mysteries I intend to shed some light on here.”

Leo nodded, before giving him a wry smile while trying to look at Marcus “It’s strange to see another turtle, a little one I mean. He looks just like you.”

“Tell me about it,” Donnie found himself laughing softly, “Sometimes seeing him takes me off guard but he’s got April’s eyes so at least he’s not an exact copy.

Seeing his brothers were all ready he reaching down to the base of the cot and smoothly picked up Janus, noting that it had been twenty four hours ago when he had carried this same sleeping son home after meeting his brothers.

It was no surprised his largest child woke up.

“Dad…” the little voice croaked out.

“Yes.” Donnie replied as he moved ahead of his brother’s motioning as the rest fell into line behind him, a small caravan of moving bodies all headed towards the motor home.

“I don’t need you to carry me you know,” Janus muttered, his voice distorting with a yawn as Donnie felt him tuck his head down.

“I know.” Donnie replied soothingly.

“I’m nearly grown up.” Janus murmured, falling asleep even as the words fell from his lips.

Donnie gave a chuckle as he hiked the boy up higher forcing Janus’ arms to dangle loosely over his shoulders. He had years of experience lugging his children around but his brother’s seemed to be taking the experience in stride.

Jumped down towards the motorhome he eased open the door and moved inside. One handedly he pulled the futon couch out and gently laid Janus on top of the padded base. The confined space made it near impossible for his brothers to follow him while holding the boys so instead Donnie just reached out for each child and tucked them in. With the door open his brother’s could glimpse inside and delicately he took Julian to the back and easily slipped their youngest in with April, hoping that by placing him near his mother the toddler wouldn’t throw a fit in the night.

He moved back towards the sofa bed, reaching up into the top compartment and removing the thick blankets that they stowed away there. The others had crammed in while he was back and they stood awkwardly in the space, watching both him and analyzing his home. In what was becoming a theme for the night Donnie felt a fit of self-consciousness overtake him. The place wasn’t perfect (far from it) but he and April had managed to live out of it for years, making it a home for their small family. He had never considered what his family would think of his living arrangements.

“Daddy…”

Donnie turned from his own thoughts to Marcus who was now, tucked onto his side.

“Yeah Buddy?” Donnie found himself whispering back as he bent down to look his son in he eyes.

“Love you.” Marcus replied sleepily, reaching up and hugging him loosely before letting go and snuggling next to his brothers.

Donnie couldn’t help the smile.

After ensuring everyone was sleeping and unlikely to make a mad dash in the night he moved out of the sleeping area and back into the tracks towards the lair.

“I think I should probably go to sleep myself.” Donnie began.

“Noooo…” Mikey whined.

Turning Donnie shot a perplexed look at his younger brother.

“I gotta go with Mikey on this one.” Raph stated, “After today there is no way I’m going to sit around and wait for your explanation. You owe us.”

“Guys.” He began, “I told April….”

He didn’t really have time to say a word as Raph and Leo both flanked him on either side. It had been a good long while since someone had gotten the drop on him and Donnie wasn’t ashamed to say that the fact his brothers were able to do it was not all that surprising.

“I really shouldn’t be here.” he began, “I need to get back to the trailer.”

Soon enough he was being dropped onto the common area where he had just come from, this time surrounded by family. It was an odd sensation the combination of surreal and familiarity blending together. His eyes constantly drifted back to the trailer where his family lay, sleeping and vulnerable. He hated it. Hated the fact that he was separated from them and hated the fact that the meager separation that his current situation entailed bothered him so thoroughly.

“Dude, chill, were not going to set the thing on fire.” Raph scoffed, “You can stop staring at it now.”

“Yeah seriously,” Leo added, “ They’re all asleep and it’s been years. We need to talk. Figured you might want to talk too.”

Donnie shrugged one shoulder while attempting to turn his attention to his brothers.

“Talking doesn’t really come easy to me anymore.” He sighed, “It’s been awhile since I’ve been able to trust anyone other the April.”

“Well then you don’t have to talk.” Raph stated, moving towards him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t expect Raph to hit him. In all the scenarios he had run over the years Raph hit him nearly 90 percent of the time. What he wasn’t expecting was the combo; the shot to the face was followed up by a knee to the stomach and a roundhouse kick that had him laid out on the hard floor tasting his own blood. Pain blossomed at the points of impact but, to his credit, he didn’t fight back. He knew he deserved to some extent. Still, it didn’t stop him from slowly sitting upright and rubbing his now throbbing jaw.

“What the fuck were you thinking?” Raph raged, “You took off, disappeared for years and then escaped and DIDN”T TELL US. We thought you were dead! Do you know what that’s like? No, wait you don’t because you knew where we were.”

From his position on the floor he took stock of the situation. Raph seemed satisfied with the physical pain that had been inflicted and wasn’t moving in for a second round. Leo watched the entire thing play out with a calm exterior that seemed to be the refined form of his adolescent leadership techniques and Mikey just looked at him with appraising eyes, waiting for Donnie own reaction to dictate his. The realization that they had all grown up his him just as sudden as Raph had. Still, there was affection in their gazes, hurt at his disappearance but coupled with enough respect to hear him out. It was odd being in their company once more and he couldn’t deny the connection was still there.

“I’m sorry.” Donnie stated in a thoroughly defeated tone, “We wanted to come back, I swear to you we did but we couldn’t. I couldn’t risk contact, I couldn’t risk communication. The odds were against us and I’m sorry but I just couldn’t”

“You couldn’t even send word?” Leo asked now, his eyes skeptical, “Not even a text message. I think if you’re going to play that hand then you’re going to have to break it down for us. Because Raph is right Donnie, that’s a pretty shitty thing to do to your family.”

He found himself musing about his own children and the link between his sons. He had done his very best to help them forge a bond between them simply because his connection with his own family had been the defining factor of his life. He was being given the opportunity to repair that bond and he chastised himself for his own hesitation.

Carefully, he forced himself to his feet and tried to ease the tension out of his body.

“Now would be the time to talk Dude,” Mikey supplied, cyan eyes wide and hopeful.

“Does anyone else want to him me before I start?” Donnie asked, smiling a little despite his rapidly swelling lip.

“I think we’re good.” Leo replied with a slight shake of the head, “For now.”

Moving to one of the seats built into the area he eased himself down. He took in a few cleansing breaths, forcing the same old calm over his body before he reached over and smoothly began undoing the buckles that kept his shirt in place.

“Yeah, been meaning to ask,” Leo cut in, “What’s with the clothes? Is that some strange Kraang thing?”

“A necessity when you’ve been where I’ve been.” He replied simply, as he pulled the mask away from his neck where it had been bunched up and eased the shirt off his shoulders, “It kind of explains part of the story better then I can with words.”

Carefully he pulled the cloth back, easing out of it before letting it hang around him so that his torso was completely revealed. Their collective gasp seemed to be enough to prove his point. He grimaced himself as his eyes caught the mess that was his forearms. The mottled flesh ran from his wrists to his elbows along the outer part of his arms, a mass of shining scar tissue; a testament to one of the many different endurance trials the Kraang had set up for him. He knew it could have been much worse, he had managed to quell the burn before lasting damage had set in but it had taken ages to heal, especially without proper medical treatment. The memory of the burns haunted him with phantom pain of the injury and the accompanying infection that had followed. Had it not been for another mutant with healing abilities he would have died from the pain alone. His arms were not the extent of the damage. His plastron showed the scarring of many, many times spent under a blade.

The Kraang had taken him apart and put him back together more then once. He had been aware and conscious for the entire procedure multiple times. Other evidence of his time spent in captivity became more and more apparent, as he stood up to move his pants. His legs, while in better condition then they ever had been as far as muscle tone, bore the same scars as his arms with thick long pale lines crossing them; Plasma rifle scars, long marks where the skin had been scorched and healed; a gouge where one of their blades had torn into the flesh. Accompany all of it were the pock marks were the trackers had been pulled, little indents of flesh here and there that had never grown back. He was a roadmap of pain. It was surprising how physical all his scars where when he knew that April had come out of the experience physically unscathed but mentally battered. It was also strange to be exposed in such a way, even if it was in front of his family. In all his years April had been the only one to see the damage wrought, April and those who had been there. His scars served as visual reminders of the Kraang and what he was fighting for, but also were an obvious disconnect; the point at which his life and his brother’s lives had diverged.

“Holy shit.” Raph muttered.

Leo and Mikey remained silent but Mikey looked like he might bawl at any moment. Donnie found he couldn’t look at his most sensitive brother.

“The Kraang aren’t exactly the best hosts, especially when you’re fighting to get free,” he chucked mirthlessly, “I survived though, there were others who did make it out of there as well off as I did.”

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, “There are other? Mutants?”

Donnie nodded, “Lots of mutants. The Kraang consider mutants to be a legitimate hybrids. They create them for every world they plan on colonizing, I am not sure the purpose exactly but most are created in a laboratory setting and are closely monitored; like Leatherhead or the Newtralizer. What happened here, on Earth with us, was an aberration- something that was never supposed to occur. Still, it did and it was more successful then they thought it could be. That meant they were very interested in me.”

Donnie leaned back, letting his head loll behind him. He closed his eyes and let his mind anchor itself in the present, reminding himself that talking about it did not call the Kraang down on him. It had been so long since he had told his story, since there was anyone around who hadn’t already known it. It felt strange to try and remember.

“I think it’s why I wasn’t destroyed with the initial batch of misfit mutants they brought in. I couldn’t tell you exactly what happened.” He replied softly, “It’s been awhile and honestly I don’t ever want to talk about it again. Suffice to say it was...unpleasant.”

He grimaced as he felt the phantom pain of a scalpel cutting into his flesh, as he heard the echoes of April’s screams in his mind.

“When they took us at first they blinded us both. We went through the portal into Dimension X space and were pretty much at their mercy. I passed out from lack of oxygen and when I woke up we already in the observation booths,” he said, his eyes closed as he tried to picture the moment he had seen her on the other side of the glass, “We were held in clear cubicles, a wall separating us. I couldn’t get to her and at the time, she couldn’t see me”

“They kept us in cages, like animals.. The walls of the labs were lined with them. They had toilets and a sleeping palette but nothing else. For the first few days it was nerve wracking but now bad; boring mostly as they just walked back and forth in front of us most of the time. The experiments were mild in the beginning, stuff like how much electricity we could handle, problem-solving challenges, and endurance trials. Not pleasant but not nearly as deadly as they became. “ he said softly, “Then the fights began and following those the first mutants began to go mad. There’s only a certain amount of strain a mind can take before sanity gives way to something else, something darker. Some species are more equipped to handle it then others and in the end we always knew who was going to lose it next. The larger predators were usually the first. They’d go mad, and then the Kraang would cut off their food for days and set them loose in the arena to attack the rest of us. I was able to meditate to some extent and that kept me sane; being able to leave my body and let my mind go to a safer place. April and I were the only ones who had that. Many of the others didn’t even need the arena, the screaming was enough to set a few people into biting their wrists open.”

He shook his head, a cold darkness coloring his tone, “I wish I had been able to teach the others but the only contact we had was in the arenas or testing area. It never changed;, some killed themselves, others turned and the rest of us fought. The ring was a Kraang disposal site more then anything else. They would come at us and we would have to end it for them. It was more of a mercy then it was murder but that certainly didn’t make it feel any better, plus there was no choice involved. Kill or be killed. The first time, when we refused to attack, Jackyl took out five of us before we could put him down. By the second time we knew better.”

He let his voice drift off for a moment. He knew he was staring off but it hardly mattered, at this moment he was not at home he was somewhere far away, scared and desperate. The world was a dark swirling memory and he fought not to be dragged down into it’s depths.

“Every time they took April she’d come back worse than before. The glass between us would lift and I would become her caretaker. The first time she was in so much pain she wasn’t even able to lift her head. I had to feed her for two days. The second time she returned she was blind. The third time paralyzed from the waist down. For the first days of her return she didn’t even know where she was, she would just beg me to let her go or to kill her. The others like April were in similar states. The human Kraang were usually partnered with a mutant. April and I were one of three couples that had known one another before the Kraang had taken us, the others were paired in the labs.” Donnie continued, recalling the scared faces of those he had spent his time in hell serving with, “I knew we couldn’t keep going so I began orchestrate an escape. The next time I was taken for examination I managed to steal a Kraang portal device. I reworked it and made in localized, allowing us to pass through the cell.”

He smiled to himself, “April knew what the escape plan was but she also knew that they had taken samples from her. We’d talked about it before and agreed that we needed to destroy the DNA they had taken. Once I blew the cage controls I informed the others where the DNA labs were and left a map up on the main view screen for everyone else to use. The moment we were free April sent the human partners a mental map of instructions. April and I set off. Each couple was given their own specific designations; the numbers were read off every time we were taken so we were already aware of them. The Kraang comm systems led us to the correct labs. And that led us to the children.”

He paused, wincing at the state of things. At just how horrible the situation had been before shaking his head, “It was bad. When we walked in…. they were…. It was sick…those were OUR children. My children…”

His voice clogged in his throat he needed to collect himself again. Painfully he tensed his fists and closed his eyes tightly, banishing the nightmares that had been only too true.

“We got as many as we could,” he continued on, not daring look at his brothers, “I gave us some leeway but I set the ship to blow itself apart from the lab. I hope I took out as many of those sick bastards as possible. We managed to get to the larger dimensional portals and get out before the explosions started.”

Donnie lifted his eyes, looking at his brothers. Three sets of eyes were staring at him, shocked and enthralled.

“We did what we could for the first few months. We were scared, alone and neither of us had any idea where we could possibly be, really we were just relieved when we figured out it was Earth. The children were a challenge; five kids in the wilderness.” He laughed coldly, “It was amazing. We lived in a cave for a month. We stole clothes for them from donation boxes. We broke into supermarkets, houses, really anywhere. Do you know how hard it is to steal boxes of diapers and formula? And then have nowhere to heat it?”

“Five?” Leo asked, his brow crinkling in confusion, “But you’ve got four...”

“One didn’t make it.” Donnie stated, trying to keep his voice even, “The youngest, Harue. He died shortly after we escaped. I guess he wasn’t developed enough to be on his own yet. We tried …I couldn’t…”

He took a moment to pause and think of the baby. He had held the little boy in his arms. He had felt the dead weight of the tiny body and had pressed the little form tightly against his own body, between him and April, trying desperately to keep their young warm. He’d been so tiny, so pale even with his green skin. He could see his strange toes and big dark eyes as they closed. Sometimes Donnie wondered if he would have been a ginger like April and his other human like children or if he would have been more turtle like.

He jumped as he felt someone touch his arm, flinching automatically at the unusual contact. Turning his found himself look at Leo, his brother’s eyes bleeding concern.

“Sorry” Donnie replied sheepishly, “It’s just, well, April and I still both have a hard time with Harue.”

He forced the pain back down as he usually did and tried to focus again, “ The Kraang hunted for us night and day, sometimes we had to keep moving for days on end, taking shifts sleeping when one of us became too tired to stay awake. Every movement was tracked, every motion and we didn’t even have a means of communication. Somewhere in the south I found the motorhome over there in a dump. It didn’t take much to get it working again and then we stole it and voila, mobile home.”

Donnie smiled at the huge vehicle that still housed his family. It was ugly but it had certainly done it’s job. April had been so excited when he had first brought it back; granted she had been less excited when she realized how much cleaning it would need but he had taken it in stride. It was their first home together.

“Anyway, we survived. That’s the important part. “ Donnie continued, turning to his brothers, “So did many of the other mutants, families. I’ve been keeping in contact with them. Some were retaken by the Kraang, some died and others, well other are having the same problem I’m having right now.”

Donnie paused for a moment, wondering how to word the problem.

“April’s been having episodes.” He began, “It’s been the same with the other Kraang human hybrids but April’s been able to hold out longer, in fact she didn’t really start having problems until a few weeks ago. I don’t know if its her specific genetic make up or the fact I am the primary line of defense and April can physically fight before she tend to revert to her telepathy but now, when she does use it, it’s damaging.”

“Like what happened when she demolished Casey,” stated.

“Yeah.” Donnie replied, “That was a minor incident. She wasn’t trying to hold it too long and she’d been using her powers throughout the day in order for us to get down here. The other mutants have said their humans are suffering psychosis, paralysis, loss of sanity and, in one case, comatose.”

He let his head drop to his hands, pressing his elbows against his knees, “April’s stubborn and it’s hard to stop using her powers especially when the boys need her to train them. “

“You mean your kids can do that telepathy shit too?” Raph grimaced.

Donnie nodded, “As far as we can tell they all inherited it. All four. And there are other strange things going on too. Janus is advancing very quickly and Julian, the baby, he’s not speaking. I mean, he was the equivalent of pre-me when we took him, but still, he’s not developing the way I thought he would. I’m positive he’s communicating with the other three and maybe April on a subconscious level but I have no way of knowing. The thing is I need to test them.”

“Because the same thing that is happening to April is happening to them?” Mikey asked.

Donnie smiled, “No, that’s the strange part, I don’t think it is. That’s the reason I have to test them. I need to know if this is effecting their minds the same way it’s effecting April’s and if it’s not then what it is about the boys that their brains capable of handing the strain?”

He looked at his brother’s imploringly, his eyes focused and hyper aware, “It’s why we’re back. I’m going to need to get into the Kraang labs and bring the equipment back here if I have half a chance of helping her and the others like her. Listen, I know not telling you guys we we’re okay was an asshole move…”

“Yeah it kind of was.” Raph snapped angrily, “It’s not that I’m not happy to have you back, I am, but you’ve got to admit, not tell us was kind of weak, that’s not just going to blow over”

“Yeah dude,” Mikey replied, “Not cool.”

Donnie nodded, “I know and I’m glad were talking about this now, just us, but you’ve got to understand I needed to protect my family. I’m sorry I hurt you in the process but logically this was the only way. We couldn’t risk discovery and we certainly couldn’t risk heading home. This was the first place they would look for us and the epicenter of Kraang activity. It was better to just let it be and deal with the few scouts that came our way then try to force our way back here. Either way, right or wrong, April could be dying. Our April, my April. I will make it up to you, I will spent the next decade making it up to you all, I swear, but right now I’m asking for your help. As your brother.”

There was a silent moment as his brothers looked at one another.

“Of course we’ll help. Anyway we can.” Leo stated.

Donnie felt the relief as if it were a physical thing, passing through his body. His eyes fixed on his brothers and his smile was utterly genuine.

“I don’t know how to thank you.” He replied honestly, his voice choked with emotion despite the fact that his face betrayed very little.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” Raph smirked, “Ten years is a long time.”


	8. A Fork in the Road- April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, much love to all those who are reading and who have been reading. The next chapter has a lemon so if you are disinclined towards that sort of thing I am sorry, I've marked it so you can skip it if you need to. Just throwing the warning out there.

                  The pounding in her head was incessant; a relentless painful throb that ricocheted from behind her eyes to her temples into her skull and back out again in the most blinding pattern. In a way April was grateful for the pitch black of her room when she opened her eyes but, in a more practical sense, she felt the sharp stab of panic lace through her. The RV was never dark, every morning she woke up to shafts of sunlight cutting across her bedspread and Donatello spooned up behind her, holding her securely. Granted there were times when there were variations on that theme. Sometimes she woke to a ruckus, there were other times when they woke to the chaotic sound of sobbing while someone came in to report a messed bed or an accident and, on those very rare occasions, she woke to Donnie between her legs his hands gently caressing her while an erection pressed against her from behind. Those mornings were rare, short lived and very, very welcome. All three were preferable to the pain in her head at this exact moment.

Granted it wasn’t the worst thing she’d ever experienced. A migraine was something she could live with compared to some of the memories of the last few years. Still, it was never a great situation, waking with that sort of pain. Closing her eyes again she took in a few deep breaths, settling her body as bed she could. Next to her the bed felt cool and empty. Her eyes attempted to focus in on the small digital clock they kept nearby, the brilliant crimson numbers told her that it was eight in the morning, considerably later then the boys usually woke up.

Donnie must have taken them, she thought to herself.

She was grateful.

Easing herself into a sitting position she tried to combat the nausea that expectedly reared up.

It took a few minutes of deep breathing before she felt capable of rising up to her feet and then a few more to steady herself in the small area between the bed and the wall.

Walking with tentative care towards the bathroom she turned on the cool water and, cupping her hands, drank greedily. She followed it up by splashing her face with the icy water before turning it off and staring at herself in the mirror.

She sighed; she looked a mess. Appearance was not something April was ever really concerned with. When she was younger there had been a certain amount of pride in how she dressed but she had always been more practical then fashionable. Even Irma had her own ‘look’ while simple and natural seemed to serve a teenage April O’Niel well enough. After the Kraang both she and Donnie had been far too preoccupied with survival and then parenting to really take much stop in appearances. Now, looking at herself, she felt every line on her face and every blemish. She looked older, not in the good way but in the way some people looked like they had seen far too much in too short a period of time. Her eyes possessed a haunted look, clear blue and weary. Her face was paler then it usually was, with dark bags under her eyes making her face look shrunken and malnourished. Her hair hung in greasy waves tendrils around her face and over her shoulder. More then anything she looked tired, exhausted and in desperate need of a shower.

“Well one of those I can help,” April muttered to herself, turning the water nozzle to hot and stepping in.

While there she decided on the luxury of a longer then normal shower. It was rare that the boys were out of the motor home and even rarer when the opportunity to stay in the water for over ten minutes presented itself. April took her time. Wash and rinsing her long red hair, letting the hot water ease the tension in her neck, shoulders and back and even lessen the throbbing in her head.

It was almost surreal being there. Knowing that just outside of where she stood were the sewers, the lair and, above that, New York. Donnie had brought them home. Not that she had ever doubted he would, it was just that they had decided it wasn’t worth it. She had resigned herself to never being they’re again and, honestly, it was all right if it meant Donnie and the boys were safe. But now, now there was the possibility of a life with her family, of her children knowing her friends and her father.

She let herself imagine a life like that. One where her sons were forever running from the invisible threat of the Kraang, where she and Donnie could be together without forever having to watch their back. Their entire lives together was built around a garrison mentality, paranoia and the never ending motto of ‘us vs them’. It felt just plain weird to think that it was time to abandon that.

Casey being a key point in that argument. April sighed as she let the water rush over her. She had reacted. She hadn’t thought of how she could have very easily killed her once boyfriend, or how Donnie could have done the same only that protecting their young had been necessary. She wondered at what point she became so comfortable with the idea of killing. It was distressing and likely more so because she didn’t feel anything negative about it.

April laughed to herself, give her a few minutes to herself and instead of relaxing she had created an existential crisis.

Turning off the water she eased out of the shower and wrapped herself in a nearby towel. She took time rinsing her hair as it fell in wavy sections. If she had the chance she might cut some of it off, despite Donnie’s pleas to keep it long. Looking in the nearby cupboard she bypassed the small toothbrushes and reached for her brush and elastic. Running the paddle through her long hair she quickly wrung it out once more before braiding it and tying it back. Moving swiftly back to their bedroom she quickly pulled on a pair of faded green yoga pants and a black tank top. Another cursory look in the mirror assured her she did not look terrible which, at this point, was good enough.

Moving to the kitchen she dry swallowed some advil before looking around at the state of her home. The room was a train wreck as usual and April took a moment to tidy up, tucking the blankets away, stashing toys and putting away books. There were no hard feelings, it was a understood compromise that if any one of them was alone long enough to tidy it was done, still she wondered where Donnie was and why the place looked like bomb had hit it.

Frowning to herself she opened the door and eased out, her own bare feet recoiling at the cold before she scurried back into the trailer for a pair of slippers. Newly adorned she eased back out and landed easily on the tracks and, with a steady, familiarity she moved towards the lair.

She heard the commotion before she saw it. The boys, all the boys were sitting around a TV. It was larger then the one she remembered, a flat screen (someone had upgraded apparently) while some cartoon was on. It wasn’t one of the ones her boys favoured but rather something more like the anime she remembered the turtles liking once upon a time ago. She nearly laughed at how engrossed they all were.

Leo, Mikey and Raph sat in various positions around the glowing box. Donnie sat back, on the ground with his back against the recessed seats. Janus was lying on his stomach closer to the TV yelling at the character on the screen, Febrian was planted cross legged next to Mikey, the light reflecting in his large cognac eyes as he seemed to share in his elder brother’s displeasure of whatever was happening in the show. She smiled tenderly as she spotted a strip of purple fabric tied around his head, forcing his fiery hair to stick up in strange directions. One of Donnie’s old masks no doubt. To her surprise Marcus, her shy boy, sat between Raph and Leo, huddled into their side sleepily. He closer to her than the others. Julian was perched on Donnie’s lap, chewing on what she hoped was pizza.

“Please tell me one of you gave that to him and he didn’t find it on the ground.” April called as she approached, moving towards Donnie.

He titled his head back and smiled at her as his brother’s turned to look at her and offered varying degrees of welcome before turning back to their show.

She eased down on the seat Donnie was leaning against, letting her legs lay on his shoulders and her feet rest against his forearms. She felt his hand reach up and run up her thigh in greeting even as she reached over and eased Julian up.

“Mmmmmm” her son exclaimed happily, presenting it to her. It wasn’t a word but it was better then nothing.

“For Breakfast?” she queried.

Donnie smiled at her, “Didn’t see the harm. It was there and it was easier then cereal. Plus pizza has significant nutritious value.”

She smirked, “Oh does it? And your decision to feed the baby pizza had nothing to do with a sheer lack of desire to go through the breakfast process.”

He grinned back, “You know me, ever the perfectionist.”

She shook her head lightly, taking a moment to observe her family (old and new) collected together in one location. It was odd seeing the world’s collide. She was so used to her little family that the idea that they were all a part of this greater Hamato clan seemed almost foreign. Still it seemed to help. Her sons were melding in with their uncles with little problems, plus she was relieved that Marcus would have more mutant turtle role models. Not that Donnie was not spectacular in that regard but he simply did not have enough one on one time with their middle child. It just wasn’t possible in their situation, but now, with more hands to help, their situation might be a little more relaxed. In addition it allowed for a moment of privacy between herself and Donnie, something she believed they sorely needed; a sudden stabbing pain in her head making that thought all the more apparent.

“We need to talk for a minute,” she said softly into his ear, too light to draw the boys’ attention, “If you think your brothers can handle it.”

Donnie’s face turned serious and he nodded. Moving towards his brother’s he seemed to speak to Leo for something for a moment before dropping Julian into his eldest brother’s lap. April let her amusement show as the serious turtle seemed to hold her son out awkwardly for a moment, letting the little boy kick out playfully while still chewing on his pizza.

Rising to her feet they walked to the lab where they both stepped in. Donnie closed the door before fixing her with an intense look.

“I think you should do a scan.” April stated moving to the cot where she had laid down less then twenty four hours ago, “As soon as possible. Right now if you can.”

Concern appeared on his face in a second, “Are you alright?”

She shook her head slightly, “Not really. My head’s throbbing. A migraine I think, not that that’s not a common reaction to yesterday but we have the opportunity. I don’t know Donnie. I’d just feel better if you checked. I mean… after all you said about the others…”

He nodded motioning for her to lie down on the cot. He moved to the lab table and immediately pressing all sorts of buttons, typing faster then her eyes could see. She had no idea what he was doing but within minutes the machines came to life, all humming and buzzing. It never hurt when he did his examinations, not even before when they were teens but now, nervousness settled over her. As Donnie pressed the buttons on the keyboard she held her breathing, trying to force herself into something resembling calm.

He didn’t say anything but his silence said enough. A heavy weight set in April’s stomach as she watched his ever-focused face reflect the blue light of the computer screen.

“How bad is it?” she found herself asking.

He looked at her before motioning for her to come closer. Rising to her feet April moved to the display even as Donnie pulled away from it. She eased between him and the computer, she felt his arms wrap around her. Before her the image of her brain was projected in varying tones of grey. Donnie’s finger pointed to a specific spot on the scan. April squinted her eyes to see it.

“With this equipment and my limited knowledge I don’t know how accurate I am but I think it’s a subdural hematoma, or at least that’s what it looks like.” He whispered softly to her.

“What’s that?” April found herself asking, without truly wanting to know the answer.

“Blood gathering in the brain. They’re very serious, usually life threatening, but I don’t know exactly if that’s what this is.” He added quickly, “If it was I don’t think you’d be in the condition you’re in. I’ll have to do many more comparisons. But I think your brain might be healing itself.”

April backed up at that, her eyes widening with shock, “That’s impossible isn’t it?”

“Well, we all have the ability to heal.” Donnie replied, “Mutants more so. I heal at an accelerated rate, I know the boys do as well. It only makes sense that you would too. But if this is a result of your abilities…”

They stood there for a moment, both of them holding the other. Both scared. She felt him tighten his grip on her and bury his face in her hair.

“So do you think I’m going to die then?” she asked finally.

She felt him tense, “I think you need to stop using your powers.”

His voice took on a begging tone, not something she was used to from her stoic, genius turtle, “I need you to try not to use them until I’ve got a better understanding of the situation. I know that sometimes its unconscious and now, more then ever you feel it necessary, but it could mean you’re life and I’m not willing to gamble that.”

Overcome with the breadth of his speech and the extreme consequences she could only nod at his request.

Donnie added, “I also I need more advanced equipment to do a thorough scan.”

For a moment they stared at one another, Donnie looking at her expectantly while her brain shorted for a moment. There was really only one way she could see him accomplishing that particular feat and, from the look on his face, he was waiting for her to arrive at that inevitable conclusion.

“No.” April snapped back, pulling away and staring him straight in the face, “You think you’re going to bench me and then announce that you’re planning on going into the Kraang labs alone? It’s not happening.”

“It’s not an option.” He snapped back, “I don’t have the tech to do a proper scan. You could be slowing bleeding out into your brain as we speak. I refuse to sit back and let it happen.”

“So you’re going to go on a suicide run?” she replied hotly, forcing her voice to stay low despite the overwhelming urge to shriek at the top of her lungs.

A stony look settled over his face as his normally warm eyes froze over before her.

“No, I’m going to get what I need to save your life.” He answered with just as much vehemence as possible, “And possibly the lives of our children. We always knew this might be part of the plan April. Don’t tell me you didn’t ever consider that what was happening to you and the others could be life threatening. What if this is happening to the boys? You know how different they are, what if there those differences become dangerous to them? What if it happens down the road when it’s too late and I can’t stop it? Would you trade me for Janus or Julian?”

She felt tears prickle at the back of her eyes. The weight of his words resting on her hard and painful. April couldn’t remember the last time she cried but the tears seemed to pour out of her terrified and unbidden even as the anger lashed out just as readily.

“How can you even say that to me?” she snarled, “How can you compare? After everything Donnie, seriously, you are going to ask me to chose between you and our boys?”

His eyes lost their tender look and as she glared at him; he wasn’t the timid teenager who had fallen for her. The man looking back at her was the one who’d managed to get them out of a Kraang stronghold before singlehandedly killing those who remained behind. This was not Donatello the lover, the father and scientist, this was Donatello the General. The man who could calculate acceptable loses and do what needed to be done in order to achieve his aims.

Even if what needed to be done involved an insane amount of risk and sacrificing his own life.

“I am not asking you to chose,” He replied, “ because it’s not your choice to make. I love you. I have always loved you and there is nothing in this world more important to me then you and our family. I am not willing to risk that, and you, when I know what I need to do to save your life. Without this tech the likelihood of you dying is far too high. Don’t ask me to stand back and let that happen because I won’t! I refuse to let them win, to let them do this to us. I need you to understand it that. Please.”

She was so shocked at his statement, at the gravity of the situation that the realization that he had flat out said he loved her took a few moments to even register. Of course she had known it, they both knew it, but the fact that he said it drove home just how desperate they were. It was strange but she had always believed that there would be some sort of reprieve when they arrived home. That things would, somehow, be better back with the other Hamoto’s and their family. She knew now just how childish that belief was and that she had been completely alone in her naivete. Donnie had never been duped the way she had. He had always known this was the plan and that the risks would only increase. Suddenly his reluctance made perfect sense. She had pressed the big red button on the countdown of his end game by having them come back, by letting her condition deteriorate and forcing him to do something about it. Suddenly her death did not seem so monumental when compared to what was undoubtedly running through his mind. He was taking the responsibility for this, bearing the load of this terrible mission so she wouldn’t have to.

There were a thousand things she felt she should say to him, a thousand arguments to be made and harsh words that should be expressed but, at that moment, not a single one was able to make its way past her lips.

Instead she found herself in his arms pressing his lips to his insistently while wrapping her legs around his hips.

(****lemon)

She had to credit her lover for being able to act and react on a moments notice. Within seconds he had her on the desk before him. She felt him against her and, for a moment, felt the heady realization that this was either make up sex (which they never had) or ‘maybe you’re going to die sex’ (also, which she had never had with such urgency) Moving quickly she pushed up, forcing him back. A confused look passed over his features; disbelief, frustration, hurt and confusion. All melded into a look that made it clear he thought she was rejecting him.

A look at disappeared the moment she dropped to her knees.

It seemed she and his body were on a more basic line of communication then Donatello himself was aware of because even as she dropped down his body released his erection from within his shell, letting it slide out before her dark and rigid. Her hand wrapped around the base as her lips pressed against the tip of him. She felt Donnie stiffen, his strong hands bracing himself as he back up and eventually sat down on the cot. She followed him, moving sensually and as slowly as possible before resuming her position between his legs.

They had never had the chance to do this before and even as he began to protest, to offer her another option but she ignored him and pressed her lips tightly against his rounded head letting her tongue drag over the delicate flesh. His words dried up in his mouth. He was too large for her to take completely into her mouth so she kept her hand moving steady around the base of him, pumping the rock hard flesh incased in soft skin while her mouth suckled and licked the top of him. Again, she felt relief that he was more human in this respect, granted she had never seen another man’s penis in person but the internet was a great resource and, in the years prior to her abduction, she and Irma had sated their curiosity enough to avoid needing an awkward conversation with her father about sex.

Still Donnie was slightly different from what she remembered, the head was a little wider then a normal human male, the colour was darker- taking on a more eggplant colour then fleshy and it was most definitely larger. Still their compatibility was without any sort of doubt, even as she let her tongue swirl around him as she took him deep enough for her mouth to meet the top movement of her hand.

Above her Donnie seemed to gasp, his head thrown back and eyes tightly closed. Smiling to herself she gave him one last strong suck before releasing him with a pop. The lack of stimulation drew his attention enough for him to see her shucking off her clothing and pushing him down into the cot. The padded backing made it more then possible for him to lie flat. He looked up at her, lust apparent in his eyes as she straddled him, grasping him, lining him up and taking him into her body in one smooth movement. His body arched back in pleasure as she moved forward. Hand hands pressed against his plastron, using him for leverage to lift her body up before dropping back down on him. He stared at her, never breaking eye contact. She felt his hands reaching for her, seeking out her hips as they usually did in this position but she stopped him short. Grasping his hands she pushed them alongside him, pinning him down. A questioning look passed over him before he realized what she was doing. He grinned beneath her and she smirked down at him. The new position forced her to stretch over him, brining her breasts close to his face as she continued to ride him. She felt him strain up, his mouth against her breast, inciting her body to arch so that he could better suckle at her. The new stimulation increased her pace and soon enough she was moving recklessly, without any sort of grace or seduction, moving towards the promise of pleasure with a single-minded determination. Beneath her Donnie was bucking his hips alongside her, his eyes trained fully on her as she tried to hold the gaze. The she felt it, the spark of it; the tight coil within her beginning to snap. Vaguely she registered Donnie managed to plant his hand right over her mouth to muffle the cry as she continued to ride him. The pleasure rushed through her, faltering her rhythm. She felt her body tighten around him, holding onto his body even as it continuously moved within her. She arched back, thrusting her breasts forward as her hair fell over her back.

She felt her body lifted suddenly and then dropped back down. The hand that had held her mouth now supported her neck as he lowered her against the cot and rose up himself. Looking up at Donatello she felt the rush of excitement that came at seeing such a composed ninja totally undone. His eyes were dark, pupils totally dilated and his hands moved with the same efficiency they did with all things. He moved his hands to her hips, kneeling before her and pulling her hips up his body so that her lower half was angled up. He thrust into her without thought, hard and sharp; one hand keeping a tight lock on her hip while the other reacted forward to caress her bare breast before feathering down to the small nub of pleasure between her legs. His touch set the sated lust she felt aflame once more, tendering caressing her body back into an acute state of arousal. His own thrusts continued at their bruising pace while his fingers danced over her.

She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her.

“I want to feel it again, I want to feel you cum around me” He whispered to her, his own voice strained, “Come on love, one more time.”

The sound of his voice, soaked in arousal and his need for release had her flushing all over as her body moved towards a second release at a much faster pace then her first. It was his release that set her off, the feeling of him hard inside her and the warmth of his seed pumping into her that had her body tensing up once more. She let out something that sounded almost like a sob before she felt him gather her up in his arms. She felt heavy, limp and sated as he pulled her against him.

“Wow.” She whispered.

“I second that.” He replied next to her, running his hands through her hair.

They were quiet for a moment before he spoke once more, “It’s not a suicide run. I won’t die. I promise you April, I won’t leave you.”

She turned to face him, looking at his sincere expression, “That’s not something you can decide and we both know it. I love you too. I love you more then I ever thought possible, but I don’t like what you’re doing here Donnie. I have a terrible feeling about this and I just wish you would trust me. It’s a bad idea.”

He sighed, his eyes closing in frustration, “I don’t have any other options.”

“I know.” She replied sadly pressing her mouth to his one last time before rolling off the cot.

She dressed silently, her eyes down cast the entire time as she pulled her clothing back on. She gave him one last look, a soft small smile, before moving to the door and leaving the lab. She couldn’t dwell on this, she knew that if she did she’d go mad.


	9. Everything- Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the staggered method of posting. The last week or so writing this fic has been like pulling teeth. There are going to be a few chapters like this just because I need to give the characters time to come together. Anyway, all the best and thanks for reading.

There was stimuli everywhere, from the green glow of the algae casting across the walls to the constant hum of the electronic equipment all around him. Normal white noise that he was usually capable of blocking out overwhelmed his senses, forcing him into a frustrated state that made his goals that much harder to obtain. In short Donnie couldn’t focus; nothing in his normally controlled mind was willing to settle itself down for long enough to create an adequate plan. Usually this sort of thing came naturally to him, he was good at planning, implementing and gauging risk evaluation. They were necessary tasks he had become used to completing in moments for the sake of minimizing the danger to his family and providing them with the best possible route to safety. However, today was different. After the discovery about April, he couldn’t think of anything beyond the dark spot he had seen in her brain scan.

He tried to tell himself it could be anything. It looked like a hematoma but in reality there was nothing to validate his assumption other then medical knowledge gleaned from text books that were based on humans, not Kraang human mutants. It could be a deathly condition that would kill her at any moment or it could be a perfectly normal occurrence in a Kraang brain. There was no way of knowing for certain. Well, there was one way of knowing for certain and that was the issue that was plaguing him.

For the last few hours the data he had been hoarding for the last four years was being downloaded into his lab computer, which was now linked to the computer in their mobile home. He hoped both computers working in tandem would be able to bear the load of the data he was forcing through the processors. Data that was becoming more and more troubling with each terabyte that was decrypted. Data that was useless unless he could accurately evaluate the true nature of that dark spot he saw on the scan and of April’s true medical condition. There was no point in having the specifics of the Kraang’s experimentation when he had no baseline to compare it to in the first place. Which meant he needed the equipment from the Kraang lab, which led him back to the initial debate.

In addition to that was the overwhelming, unavoidable reality that his mate (his wife- for all intents and purposes) could be dying before his very eyes while he say idly by humming and hawing Kraang data.

Life without April was not an option.

The thought of her death was paralyzing; a level of fear he hadn’t felt for years, since he had initially though she had rejected him from her life. He knew if those crazy sentient fungi were still alive in the sewers this was exactly the situation he would have thought up. Over the years his devotion and obsession with April had not lessened, even for a moment. If anything his adoration of her had grown exponentially, especially now they were parents with a family. He had never considered that she could die like this, not in this manner, not in this passive way he had no real control over. Panic overtook as his mind conjured an image of April laying on the ground like a marionette with its strings cut. The consequences of the possible loss it him full force, his mind conjuring images of him coping with losing her while raising their incredibly gifted, quarter alien children alone. Everything seemed to focus in on that one thought with a painful precision that he wished he could banish. He tried to breathe through the panic but to no avail.

Pacing the lab one more time he let his feet burn his excess energy and slam down on the cement with more intent then necessary. He had already made a few calls. Different mutants he had stayed in contact with over the years, to verify their continued freedom and then their willingness to assist in his plan against the Kraang. There weren’t a lot of them left. In fact at least half of those who had escaped were either dead, recaptured or completely AWOL. Apparently he and April had been the most successful, managing to not only avoid the Kraang but keep all but one of their children. He knew some of his allies were terribly dangerous, not only because he had seen what they could do but because he was certain that they would die for his cause. Not a single one of them had not been brutalized by the Kraang or witnessed some atrocity they could not come to terms with. They wanted blood and they wanted vengeance. Those were two things he could deliver.

He wondered at what point he had become callous enough to use traumatized parents and people suffering from PTSD as fodder for his war against the alien aggressors.

Of course, he hadn’t officially made ‘the decision’ on the plan yet. He had just called a meeting, a gathering of those who were still alive and able to fight. He hadn’t mentioned April’s condition anymore then he mentioned his knowledge that the other Kraang human hybrids were fairing just as badly as her. He was the hub for all of them, none of them had been in contact with one another since the escape. Each of them was desperate, terrified and already battle hardened; they were a ready-made army. Perhaps, worst of all, they all trusted him. All he had to do was give the word, convince them that this was the only course of action available. It wouldn’t be hard.

_This mission, should you chose to accept it…_

For a moment he wished April or one of the boys would come in to distract him but he knew that was not going to happen. April and his brothers had taken the boys out to train with the expressed purpose of giving him some free time to think through this plan. He still needed to brief Master Splinter and his brothers about his potential plan and needed to figure out the numbers. There was no way he could launch a full frontal attack without the right amount of people. There would be casualties. Either way there would be heavy casualties.

Donnie ground the base of his palms into his eyes, trying to force out the tension. Any relaxation his interlude with April had gifted him with had disappeared beneath the shadow of what was going to happen. What he had to do.

He couldn’t possibly do this, he thought to himself. Hours ago he had been laying alongside April, his mate, the idea of having to sacrifice someone else’s partner was abhorrent. He would be sending someone to their death. He would be sacrificing someone else’s husband or wife to a fate he wasn’t willing to consign his own to. In a way it was a relief to know that that sort of decision hadn’t gotten any easier. When they had been trapped in the Kraang labs and he had devised his initial plan he had known the death toll would be high. Even without the Kraang lives taken into account he knew some of the mutants would die with the Kraang; especially if they were in the arena at the time or on the lab table. His own offspring had died for not being mature enough to survive outside their test tubes.

Harue, it always came back to him, the most emotionally and physically taxing death he had on his soul. There would always be sacrifices and Donatello was selfish enough to know he would sacrifice anything (and anyone) to save the mother of his children.

The knowledge did not make him feel any better.

Tiredly he rose to his feet. He couldn’t think here, he needed to relax.

The dojo was just as he remembered it. The tanta mat floors were familiar them as were the muraled walls. Tiredly Donatello entered, approaching the tree that grew in the center of the training room and his master and father who was seated below it. Reverently he took a place far enough not to disturb Splinter but close enough not to be rude. Crossing his legs and closing his eyes he tried to meditate like he once all those years ago when it had saved his life and sanity.

In Dimension X meditation had been his key to survival. However, the escape had changed all that. Years in constant fear had made the moments of quiet reflection few and far between, as the children grew older those few moments he had once had disappeared completely beneath a wall of diapers, bedtime stories, baths and mid day meals. Even know the clamoring in his head seemed to overpower the peace of the place and Donnie felt himself second-guessing the decision to try this.

“You’re energy is tempestuous my son, your countenance is upset.” Splinter stated serenely, “Unburden yourself if you wish.”

He looked up to his father. A little more grey around the eyes but never truly changing. There was something so serene in the ninja master, something Donnie had never thought to envy before but now wished he had.

“It’s been a long time.” Donnie replied, tentatively.

“It has been a long time for both of us.” His father replied.

Donnie nodded, organizing his thoughts while his fingers danced over the woven floor.

“I believe April is dying master.” He stated, forcing the words out even as they stuck in his mouth, “The reason we came back, the main reason, is whatever the Kraang did to her is killing her. If she stops using her ability she has an undetermined time left, if she uses her ability then, depending on the strain of the use, considerably less. She could go at anytime really, a vessel bursting in her brain….”

He let the thought hang in the air, “That cannot happen. I won’t let it happen. I think I can stop it but I need to get to the Kraang labs and steal a good deal of their tech. Which means I need an assault force, and that, in all likelihood, a good number of my fighters won’t be leaving TCRI. “

He clenched his eyes closed once more, “How do I decide to do this master? How do I decide who lives and who dies and the fate of all those who are foolish enough to follow me?”

Donnie let his head drop, trying to refocus his thoughts.

“Those who follow you are not foolish.” His father spoke with composed reverence, “We all have our own paths and this is yours . Those who chose to follow your orders are free to do so and by doing so chose their own path. “

Donnie shook his head, “I’m sending them to their deaths.”

“You are providing one possible pathway in their lives that they may or may not chose to follow.” Splinter replied, “It is not your will that defines their future my son but their own.”

“I will be exposing us.” He sighed, “They will follow the signal to the lair. We won’t be able to hide after this.”

“If that is what needs to be done to defeat this enemy then that is what must be done.” Splinter replied, meeting Donnie’s eyes before lowering his gaze, “If I had the ability to save Tang Shen, if it was allotted to me, there would be no risk too great, save the lives of my own children. What would you be willing to sacrifice to save your wife Donatello?”

Donnie met his father’s gaze, steely and unwavering.

“Everything.” He said in absolute certainty.

His father inclined his head, just a slight nod but one of complete understanding.

Donatello sat contemplatively for a moment, letting thoughts and words rise and fall. April was out, the boys were out and, for a moment, he was actually alone. April had often said his mind was a work of art, a masterpiece. He had blushed at the compliment but, internally, he agreed. The way he saw it his intelligence was not vanity, more then anything it was luck, as aspect of the mutation that had appeared and manifested wholly to his advantage. He worried that he relied on it too heavily, that rationality and logic had long ago replaced the basic compassion his father and sensei had tried to instill. His mind had long ago made it clear that despite his moral dilemma there would be no deviation from the plan, it was his conscience that was the problem. This was their best chance; not just for his own family but for the others who needed this information. If he could manufacture a cure, no one else needed to lose their mind.

The analytical part of his mind agreed. Pragmatically this needed to happen. If he manufactured a cure he would have more stable soldiers and a higher breed of fighter because, truly, April’s kind were incredibly useful.

He felt that old familiar sense of self-loathing wash over him. He would do this; it wasn’t even a question. The fact that he was internally debating it did nothing to chance the reality of their situation. He would call forth those who had been lucky enough to escape the Kraang with their lives, he would present the plan to them and, in the end, many of them would sign up for it. They would do it out of fear; fear for their mates and children and he would use that fear. He would capitalize on it.

Sometimes he hated himself.


	10. Her Path- April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter. I promise the longer ones are coming. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy.

The panic she felt was actually more then a little surprising, this overwhelming sense of being trapped, crowded almost, that was totally irrational and unwarranted. Sadly she knew this, as well as many other obvious mental issues, was a by product of the last few years of her life. Isolation was not a good method for sound mental health.

She knew she should be enjoying the time alone. It was actually shocking to her when the turtles had offered to take the boys off her hands. Even more shocking had been her sons’ willingness to go with their Uncles. Janus had sidled up to Leonardo with surprising ease, the two talking and motioning to one another easily enough. Febrian had disappeared with Mikey just as quickly, two whirling balls of energy that she knew she should be a little more apprehensious about; and Marcus had simply walked up to Raph. April felt that was a strange development, her quiet son with his most outspoken uncle. It was strange but, in a way, totally acceptable. Marcus had a calming effect on everyone, if that could extend to Raphael Hamoto then all the power to them both. On the whole she would never have trusted her sons with anyone but the other turtles and she knew her boys were safe with their uncles. Still, years with only herself and Donatellow watching over them had made her more then a little over protective and the reality that they were safe did not seem to go hand in hand with the desire to believe it.

Still, this unprecedented development (willing babysitters) left her with only her youngest child to care for. Unwilling to forsake the opportunity Julian had been bundled up to hide his slightly less then human features and had been put in the all terrain stroller Donnie had cobbled together and they hit the streets. Casey had shown up rather quickly after their little adventure had begun (at the behest of the turtles) and had joined in. Not that Casey being on body guard duty was hard for her to figure out. The moment he had ‘run’ into them he had situated himself next to her and seemed determined to stay there. She wasn’t certain which of the brothers had called Casey but she was willing to put money on Raph, not only because the two seemed very close but because the moody turtle was also very protective. With Donnie busy at the moment, concocting an insane plan that that, hopefully, would not end in a mass grave chaperoning her around had fallen a slot lower on the priorities scale. She highly suspected Casey had volunteered for her security detail and that Donnie had no idea his once rival was actually her escort du jour. It hardly mattered. The mall was not exactly a romantic locale and April, for her part, had had enough romance for that day.

It was almost exactly as she remembered it. The off white walls, the grayish tiles placed in uninteresting patterns and broken up with the occasional stand or uncomfortable bench. They walked through the mall together; side-by-side. She felt it was something of a parody of her old life, like they were teens again. Everything about the trip was surreal. Even with the stroller in front of her it was hard for April not to revert back to the sixteen year old girl she had been back before this had all started; when her concerns were her horrible braces and grades, when Casey Jones was nothing more then that loser in the remedial math class.

Her eyes drifted to a store window where a small sundress was displayed on the faceless model; white with thick yellow chevron lines. It would have been something she would have liked to worn to a dance or on a date all those years ago, something she could have seen herself walking in, proud if not a little self conscious and wholly at ease with her self and her surroundings. She stretched a little in the black spandex shirt and green cargo pants she currently wore. This particular outfit had come from a donation bin one night a few years ago nearly five states over. It was ages old, mended far too often and not even close to in style. It was also easy to move in, easier to defend in and free. She sighed, the girl in the dress was the younger and more naïve April, this April knew that there were more important things then fashion. For this April normal was something she had scarified on the altar of survival long ago.

“Red, you in there?”

She turned, surprised at his voice, “Yeah, sorry.”

“Cripes Red, what’s on your mind?”

She drew her attention to her friend, her eyes blinking twice before she focused in on his face. He was concerned but his expression was still neutral and unassuming. He was casual but aware

“Just distracted I guess.” She replied, pushing against the stroller along, a little embarrassed at being caught unawares and at staring at him.

He smiled, turning his head and glancing at the store window before looking back at her.

“You’d be pretty in that dress.” He stated nonchalantly, walking alongside her, “Don’t think I remember ever seeing you in a dress before.”

She laughed, “I don’t ever really wear them. I never did before.”

“You should start.” He smiled, lifting his hands behind his head and stretching, “ Bet you’d look great in that dress. Yellow was always your colour.”

She smiled a little sadly before glancing down at her son. He looked back up at her through the thick red fringe of his hair before turning his attention back to his little puzzle toy Donnie had made for him a few months ago.

“Don’t think I’ll be going anywhere where I’d need to wear a dress.” She smiled sadly, reaching down and running a hand over her son’s head, “Plus, you know, no money.”

If there was a response to that Casey opted out of it. He shrugged at her with an easy smile on his lips but let the subject drop.

They walked together peacefully, letting the crowds walk by, all blissfully ignorant of the horrible reality of their world. She wondered what it was like, being able to live without fear. She moved along with the crowd, letting herself exist in the moment, pretending that she was one of them. She tried to ignore the telltale guilt that seemed to rise up at that very thought, as if it was a betrayal of her partner and her life. She loved her children, she loved Donnie but the life that they were living sometimes felt like it didn’t belong to her. As if someone had taken her from the path she was supposed to be walking and dropped her into a sci-fi movie where she was the lead female hero. It was just so different to be a part of the crowd.

“So anywhere in particular you wanna go?” Casey asked.

April shrugged, “No.”

He grinned, “Food court it is then.”

She gave him a look but as she did it became clear why he had chosen the food court. At some point the mall must have renovated the area because there, in the center was a children’s play area. A large monolithic structure composed of brightly colour plastic tubes dominated the scene. All around the ground was a padded floor made of foam blocks in puzzle piece shapes, obviously replaced regularly from the numerous stages of wear and tear upon them. Small play stations were here and there with a set of indoor baby swings, a small plastic slide and even a ball pit. On the perimeter parents sat in varying degrees of exhaustions while children came up to them and ran off like Nascar races in Pitt Stop stations. The entire place looked lively, energetic and full of rambunctious innocent energy that seemed to spread from child to child.

The happy sound of squeals and little padded feet filled the air as they approached the area.

She stared, eyes wide in wonder. She’d been a mother for years but in all that time she had never been an average one. Her life had been about hiding her children not taking them out on excursions and encouraging them to play with other children in public. Stepping forward she focused in on the rule list, reading them through with careful consideration. It all seemed fairly straightforward. Smiling she turned to Julian only to find her son was no longer in his stroller but, instead, was being held but a jubilant Casey Jones ten feet into the play area. The man who was known for his lack of sense and bludgeoning ram approach to life carefully placed her son at the top of the slide and followed the boy as he went down. Julian landed on his feet rather agilely and scampered back over to Casey.

“Casey…” she called out, fear prickling at her.

“Relax April. Go sit down and take it easy. We got this.” He replied happily, moving again to slide the now laughing Julian down the plastic funnel.

Forcing herself not to panic April staked out a good stop on the parent benches, pulling the stroller up alongside her and fussing with the diaper bag a little bit. Her newly reactivated Tphone sat in the front pocket and idly she checked it. Donnie hadn’t texted her, not really a shocker but uncommon. It was strange being away from him. It was strange not being with the boys.

“You’re husband is so good with your son.” A voice sounded out next to her.

April turned, a little startled at being called out of her revere, to look into the eyes of an older lady. She was plain looking, with the bags and the drawn look of a woman who no longer took the time for extensive primping. Still, her smile was pleasant and her demeanor open.

“I’m sorry?” April found herself asking.

“Your husband over there.” The woman smiled, motioning rather obviously to Casey who was now trying to get Julian to aim the little ball he was hurling before the boy dropped it completely and made for the jungle gym with a giddy little laugh, “He’s so good with him. Mine wasn’t comfortable with the little ones until our son was nearly five. Most men are strange with babies but your husband seems perfectly at ease.”

“Oh he’s not my…” April began.

“My husband for example, took him forever to get the hang of it. By that time they weren’t even babies anymore.” She laughed happily interrupting, placing her hand casually over April’s, “You’re very lucky.”

It was strange and she wasn’t sure what made her do it but she stopped arguing. Instead of trying to correct the woman April turned to look at Casey. He had changed although he had always been pretty good with kids, she knew Casey loved his little sister more than anything else when they were growing up and that affection seemed to translate to all children. He confidently lifted Julian over his head, tossing the little guy in the air and catching him before placing him on the top jungle gym. Her son grinned his toothy grin began weaving through the bars.

She felt that path she had been thinking of previous solidify in front of her. This was the other life, she mused to herself, this is the life she gave up when the Kraang attacked. If she had taken that other path it was very likely she would have married Casey, gone to college, had one or two kids, settled down and lived to old age without ever even debating whether or not mutants existed or whether or not aliens were real. It would have been a normal life; normal and uneventful.

Casey and her son had moved on from the jungle gym and were now in an area with little tables and play stations. She reached out with the Tphone and snapped a quick picture, studying the image before her. Julian was still wearing his little custom gloves but they weren’t noticeable; he looked almost wholly normal, sitting in from of a stack of blocks, composing some strange formation. She put the phone down and looked at him. As if sensing her attention he turned to her in a moment, fixing her with a happy gaze and raising some blocks to show her. She grinned back, waving.

The next few days would be definitive ones, she was certain of that, and it gnawed on her. Donnie would never allow her to simply die and the notion that even at this moment there was a ticking time bomb in her head was more then a little startling. She wanted to be normal, she wanted to be the mother the boys deserved the mate that her genius needed but, even now, the Kraang could take it all away. The Kraang held their existence (as it was) it all over their heads, controlling their actions and forcing their hand with a horrible plan that had been laid years before she had even been born.

Leaning forward on her knees she let her mind contemplate the facts. She had a brain bleed that may or may not be healing itself. According to Donnie’s ongoing research as of right now she was the most successful Kraang human hybrid, which meant a lot of the others she had dealt with over the years were in trouble. She tried not to let the anger of Donnie keeping that information from her couple with the sadness of her friend’s losses. She’d known these people so well, they had escaped together, many of them were the same as she and Donnie were in so many ways that it made relating to them all too easy. She knew of at least three or four different families who had managed to run off with children; all of them a mutant and Kraang hybrid pair; all of them struggling to survive circumstances that they had never caused but were being forced to cope with.

Biting her lips April closed her eyes. It was easier to focus on NOT using her abilities then it was to try and turn them off. Meditation helped in those terrible moments when nothing else in the world seemed to work. Yet, even as she did it, she felt the niggling sensation of something coming, something easing in and through her mind. She concentrated on it without even really concentrating, her thoughts searching it out an instinctual way.

To her shock and horror she found something. The way a burr would snag onto a piece of clothing she felt her awareness pull at another mind.

Her mind caught it, latching onto something so close to her that she could locate it within her immediate area. For a moment she felt a sense of relief, as if she were observing a glowing point of light amidst the dimmer points, then sudden, she felt the awareness she was observing turn on her.

It had been years since another telepath had been in direct contact with her, for safety sake Donnie had told them to split up in different directions and he had done his best to keep everyone on the same page as to location.

Another one here could be a good thing or an extremely bad thing.

She rose to her feet, moving towards Casey and Julian. Her son seemed to sense someone as well and the little boy turned his head towards her, his face spoke of concern. Sharply she reached down and hoisted Julian into her arms. Her eyes met Casey’s.

“There’s someone here.” she stated.

He nodded, never questioning her statement but, instead, climbing to his feet and moving towards the stroller with clear intent.

April turned her head. Whoever was here was here now, moving towards them with tight and efficient speed. If was impossible to misinterpret what was happening. Whoever was coming to them knew where they were and knew who they were. They were vulnerable. Tightly she held her son to her, turning to Casey and motioning her head in the opposite direction. Casey would go with the stroller as she moved in the reverse direction.

They didn’t run, she just kept her pace as tight as possible as she made towards the exit. Her promise to Donatello loomed over her. She had said she would not use her abilities, at this very moment her abilities themselves were the problem. Her helplessness hung over her, her easiest means of defense begging to be used. She forced the desire down, trying to keep her mind from reaching out while she compelled her legs to keep moving.

She could still sense the other presence even if she was not actively reading for it. Whoever was trying to find them had no such compunctions. As they moved in one direction the other mind matched her movements, correct to maintain an intercepting course. They kept correcting even as April turned and twisted looking for an exit.

She moved as swiftly as possible now, breaking into a jog. Twisting and turning around before feeling the mental signature stalking her moving towards them hard. She maneuvered towards Casey, easily finding him in the crowd. He said nothing at her approach although her concern was likely written across her face. She shoved her son into Casey’s arms, readying herself for the impact of the mind and preparing her own defense.

“If there’s a battle you go.” She stated, “I can hold them off. You get Julian back to Donnie before you help me. He’s the priority.”

She watched Casey nod, intelligent enough not to contradict her. Internally she knew Casey was not Donnie. He would not understanding placing the child above her in anyway. However, at this moment, there was no need to call him on it.

In a terrifying instant she realized that it wouldn’t matter what her promise to Donnie had been, she would need to attack to defend them. Readying herself and her mind she focused in on the incoming sensation all the while trying to analyze the situation she was in.

The crowds of people ebbed and flowed around her, the men and woman going about their daily lives, happy and safe. Next to her she felt Casey’s tight energy vital and sharp. He was no longer a teenager wielding hockey sticks but a grown man with two long metal poles ready to beat and bludgeon. She widened her stance as her hands caressed the hard line of her weapon through her pants. If they were going to fight it was going to be a real fight, not a one sided beating where she and Julian were wiped off the game board with one swoop while Casey watched. Hematoma be damned.

Eyes closed she let her mind take the forefront, the pain of the well-developed ability rising up in her as a clear warning sign. However even as she let her mind reach out she felt the response immediately. The mind she was tracking moved towards her with startling speed and instead of pulling her weapon and bracing for a fight April opened her arms and waited.


	11. The Plan- Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, again, I just wanted to throw a thank you out there for everyone who has been following this story and has been providing me with such wonderful support, especially those you have been with me since chapter 1, you guys are amazing. Also I am introducing a couple of TMNT characters and one or two OCs that I need to carry out the plot. I'm going to post links to them so if anyone is interested they can look them up. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. All the best and happy Saturday!

 

“So that’s the plan.” Donnie concluded, laying the physical map out before his brothers and connecting the different ideas together in smooth and clear arcs.

He had taken nearly four hours to draw it all out, outlining the necessary steps and inevitable losses that this mission would entail. Even as he stood, face serious and hands braced over the cool stainless steel of the worktable, he tried to keep his demeanor impartial. It was hard to maintain his mind at an even keel when every word coming out of his mouth felt cursed. Really, he hadn’t wanted to say it out loud to his brothers and his voice had caught in his throat at just the thought of explaining it to April. He hadn’t managed to get through the plan as a whole yet; not only because he was ashamed of it but also because he didn’t want to risk her displeasure or her health. She was delicate at the moment and he worried any shock could set her off.

“Donnie you can’t be serious about this.” Leo finally stated, looking at him in sheer disbelief

Donnie nodded, this was the reaction he was expecting. This was the reaction his father had warned him about; the one any reasonably ethical person was bound to have.

“It’s the only way.” Donnie replied with practiced indifference, “We need the materials, we need the equipment and the Kraang need to get hit where it hurts.”

He paused looking down at the plan then back at his brothers, “This is their central hub, for some reason they chose this place to concentrate the invasion. However, it stands to reason that if they realize that TCRI is vulnerable they will up the defenses, mostly likely the moment they know we’re aware of it. If we don’t hit them now we might not get the chance to later. I can place the bomb and set it remotely, it’ll destroy their genetic data banks and any mutants they are already growing there. If I can do that completely then I can effectively destroy their foothold here.”

His brothers seemed to understand but again Leo spoke, “Donnie this plan, it’s going to kill at least two people and that doesn’t even count anyone they are holding there that we don’t know about. The distraction team itself has no extraction plan, the likelihood of them getting out in one piece…”

“Is minimal.” Donnie replied tiredly, reaching up to rub his eyes, “I know that Leo. I made the plan.”

“Dude, you’ve got to call off this mission.” Mickey said slowly, innocence bleeding in with the concern in his voice.

Donnie fixed him with a solid glare, “No.”

“What?”

He lowered his eyes, studying his hands for a moment. They were so green, so strange. It was hard to contemplate that he had taken lives with his hands and he had given it as well. This was part of that, this was necessary and it was also evil. He would pay for it.

“This mission has to go through. If it doesn’t April is as good as dead as are the other Kraang hybrids.” Donnie whispered, “I won’t let that happen.”

There was silence in the room as they all stood stalk still. He looked up to see the shocked look of his brother’s faces.

“I won’t force anyone into this.” He explained calmly, “But this is the only way. There are necessary risks, a significant victory does not come without significant loses.”

“Donnie, we’re talking about people here.” Raph replied, “I never thought I’d say this but too many people are going to get hurt here. This is messed up bro.”

He fixed his mind on the matter at hand, looking over the plans for a mistake he knew did not exist. It had been a long drawn out debate, one that Splinter had supported him in. Now, breaking it to his brother felt as bad as breaking it to April was bound to. If he decided to too her at all; he wasn’t sure he could go through with it if she gave him the look the loss of life was bound to incite.

“There are not going to be any changes to this plan unless the variables change.” Donnie stated seriously, looking at his brothers tensely, “I’ve thought it through and with the information I have this is the best chance of success.”

“But people are going to die!” Mickey cried.

“People are already dying, what’s a few more?” Donnie snapped sharply, his anger rising up in him unrestrained before he forced his emotions back into control with deep calming breaths “ The Kraang are killing people, torturing them. Death would be a mercy to them, believe me, I know. And, if that wasn’t enough, April and the other hybrids are dying right now. She doesn’t have much time left if I can’t get that Kraang equipment. If we can stabilize the hybrids then we stand a fighting chance at holding back this invasion. They can destabilize the Kraang, do the opposite of what the Kraang bred them for.”

There was silence among his brothers. The greenish light reflected off the stone walls and threw long shadows. His brothers looked older in the light. Idly Donatello wondered if he did as well, He had never felt older then he did in this moment, looking at it all laid before him, as if the darker and desperate part of himself that was both hated and necessary was bared for them all to see. They were right to argue with him, they were right to question him. What he was doing was inherently wrong, but he knew he had to do it. Looking up finally he studied the tired looks on his brother’s faces. Each had hooded eyes, each was trying not to stare at him while, at the same time, they wanted to.

“So this is about April then.” Raphael stated; it wasn’t a question.

“This is about all the Kraang human hybrids and what the Kraang did to them.” Donnie replied seriously, forcing himself not to break eye contact with his brother, “I don’t want to do this, you guys have to understand that. I don’t want to execute these people but if it means the continued survival of April, our children and the others like her it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

He paused looked intently at each of his brothers.

‘It’s a sacrifice any mutant like me will make.” Donnie stated seriously, “I promise you that.”

“He’s right you know.”

All fours heads wrenched up suddenly at the lilting high voice that seemed to infiltrate their sanctum.

All attention locked onto the woman who was accompanied by Splinter into the room. She did not look even the tiniest bit threatening even through Donnie could sense his brother’s tension at the unknown presence that had managed to sneak up without them noticing. She was terribly thin, clad in a pair of jeans, a mint green button up top and a brown leather jacket. Her form (like theirs) was the only human thing about her, her hands were covered in fine silvery hair, her face to looked more like a muzzle then a human face with eyes that shifted to the sides of her head and were wide and shiny black. Two small ears protruded from the top of her head while her nose was darker then the rest of her and twitched carefully. Her hair hung long down her back, that same silvery grey colour, melding in with the long bushy tail and swayed behind her, rising up and hooking.

For a moment Donnie forgot to breathe. For a moment he was back in the cages. He could see her there, in his mind’s eye. Nude, although covered with fur, trembling and terrified. He remembered the sound of her voice, a great deal harsher than it was now. He could remember whispering to her while they sat and waited with terrible anxiety for the return of their partners.

“Hello Donatello.” She said softly, the vision of her amalgamating with the memory she provided.

“Perri.” He replied.

A sad smile stretched across her face.

He barely had time to react when she flung herself at him, moving silently with that strange speed she possessed and throwing her arms around him. He was much taller than her yet he got the feeling that she was holding him and not vice versa. Ignorant of any sort of discomfort she should be feeling about hugging him in the middle of a sewer surrounded by mutants she didn’t know she merely pressed her face into his plastron and made a soft exhaling sound that was something akin to relief. He took a moment to gather his bearings before wrapping his arms around her as well; holding her securely against him. She was trembled in his grasp.

“I got the message.” She whispered to him before pulling back, “we both did.”

He nodded, trying not to react as intensely as he wanted to. It had been years since he’d seen Perri, even longer since he’d actually had a one on one conversation with her but she, more then any of the others mutants he had done time with, had won his respect. They had bonded in the trenches of Dimension X and had saved one another’s lives countless times; enough to bond them together. In addition, his reverence for her probably had a lot to do with the fact that she was a genius biologist before she had been mutated. He had learned a lot through her and, considering his end game was to help April and the other Kraang human hybrids she was the perfect person to oversee the project should he fail. Her actually surviving this long felt like a boon.

She separated far enough to still hold him, her dark eyes boring into his, “I have so much to show you D. You have no idea what sort of advancements Peitro and I managed when we were on the run.”

He nodded, suddenly feeling painfully grateful for her presence.

Aware of his family’s presence Donnie suddenly straightened up and turned to look at her, “Perri this is my family. My brother’s: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Rapheal and our father and master, Splinter.”

She nodded her head in respect, giving Splinter a little bow.

“Perri Grey, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Donnie and I were taken together. I’m, well I was, a researcher at Columbia University ,” she sighed, giving them a sad smile, “You know, before this happened.”

Unwilling to allow the conversation to deviate in the inevitable pity party that Perri often fell into Donnie rerouted the thread immediately.

“I sent the signal out earlier this morning. How did you get here already?” he found himself asking.

Shrugging Perri sighed, “We were already in New York. It isn’t a huge trek over here. “

He stared at her. It was strange but he always knew when Perri wasn’t being truthful, even if he would rather believe the lie. More then once she had held his bleeding head in her hands and told him it would be all right. He knew she was lying then and he knew she was lying now.

She seemed to stare him down, no small feat for someone as small as she was. She took two steps back and placed her hands squarely on her hips. He did not let her dominate the situation. Truth was important and as much as he trusted her more than the other mutants he ahd escaped Dimension X with he barely trusted anyone save for his family.

“I’m not buying.” He stated seriously.

Before his eyes his friend deflated. She looked nervously from side to side and brought her small hands up to her chin, curling them in a very rodent like gesture.

“We were waiting.” She finally admitted softly, “You said you were from here and it was home ground for us anyway, but really we’ve been waiting for the signal. I’d been hoping you’d call at some point.”

Donnie sighed, shaking his head. Perri had relied on him heavily in the arena, probably too heavily if this was any indication. He wasn’t sure if it was a latent attraction or simply some traumatic co dependence thing but he knew it wasn’t healthy, especially when it came down to him and April in the end. Still he felt bad for her. She, like April, hadn’t asked for any of this. She had simply been a part of that first wave of kidnapped scientists and had been one of the unlucky few who had been experimented on.

“Perri I think we’ve discussed this before.” He began gently enough, not really wanting to have this conversation in front of his brothers, “I love April. I would never…”

“No, no,” she stated suddenly, shaking her head, “That’s not what I meant Donnie, Not at all.”

He frowned, “Then what?”

“Pietro.” She replied softly, looking over her shoulder and turning back suddenly, eyes wide and glassy, “He’s not well. Not well at all. I was anticipating your signal because we need help. I don’t think he has that much time left.”

With a strength he hadn’t thought her to possess he watched her steel herself, drawing her eyes up to his and forcing herself to stop shaking like a leaf.

Squirrel nerves, she’d once joked without really joking.

“I’m a geneticist and a few times we were able to break into the labs.” She twittered, “The Kraang hybrid project is not stable. I am sure you’ve noticed. The genetic alterations done to the human hybrids aren’t really made to last. It’s like putting an appliance that can handle low voltage into an outlet that lets out high voltage. It’ll work for a short time for short intervals.”

“But it’ll fry out the machine.” Donnie finished darkly.

“Yes. That’s why I’ll take this mission, I don’t have a choice.” She replied seriously, her eyes darted to his brothers for a moment before turning back to him, “My Penny didn’t make it. We got as far as Canada before whatever was inside her head popped. Donnie, I watched her die a painful death, as she bled out her ears and eyes. I’m a biologist, a good one, and I couldn’t do a goddamn thing but sit and watch my daughter die screaming. I refuse to watch Pietro go the same way Penny did.”

He felt remorse for her, looking at his friend as if she were a deranged mirror of his future self. She had never loved Pietro the way he loved April but there was no way two people couldn’t be bonded together after what they had endured. Perri and Pietro had taken care of one another and, apparently, their child. He had had no idea that Penny (the only child had taken with them) had died. He tried to imagine losing any of his boys now. The thought was too painful to bear.

“I’m sorry about Penny.” He whispered, feeling his shoulders sag.

She held him at arms length in a hug, grasping his forearms even as he held her own.

She scoffed loudly as her voice took on a rock hard tone “Sorry? You’re not allowed to be sorry. You got us out; you got us as far as you could and helped any way possible. I would never have even known Penny if not for you. No, Donnie I’ll follow you to the ends of the earth and I speak for the others as well when I say if you tell them this plan is going to take a few lives then were all willing to give that up. For our mates and our children or, for some good old fashioned revenge.”

She let go, moving to the side to see the plan spread out over the table. Her keen mind took it all in in seconds, he could see the comprehension dawning and the realization of what this would cost them. She studied it for a few more moments, moving to the blueprints of the TCRI building and then back to the outline of the plan again. He watched that some cool resignation wash over her face as she turned her head upwards to face him.

“I’ll volunteer.” She stated after a moment, “Put me on the distraction team. I’m fast and I can give them something of a fight before they take me down again.”

His brothers seemed shocked, Raph and Leo shot one another looks of disbelief and Mikey seemed thoroughly dumb founded.

He paused, his breath caught in his throat. The first one. The first person to willingly offer themselves up to his cause. He felt more emotionally moved then he originally thought he would be; even if there was no way Perri was going.

Donnie shook his head, “No. You’re needed here. In case I die I need someone with a good understanding of biology to take over my work. It’s paramount April and the other telepaths survive.”

Perri nodded in understanding, “They are worth more then we are. Always were.”

He nodded in agreement.

“I’ll work with you then.” She replied seriously, “In whatever context you need me.”

Moving away from the plans he watched her take a turn through the room, her feet silent against the cement ground. Her obsidian gaze took in everything as she twisted and twirled through the room with her natural grace.

“This is our lab then?” she asked.

“Ours and Irma’s; she’s one of April’s friends. “ Donnie explained, crossing his arms over his chest, “She’s capable.”

Perri nodded, “Do you need Peitro? I know he’s willing to go but truthfully he’s terribe at this fighting thing. He would be a better asset to us here. He was a medical doctor you know, a biologist too. We worked together at Columbia when the Kraang took us.”

Donnie nodded. Peitro Black, Perri’s subsequent life partner had been one of the few Kraang hybrids to make it to full adulthood before being taken back. He had been a full time doctor and a lecturer at Columbia. At the time of his abduction he had working late with Perri in the labs on a new genetic treatment for some obscure disease. It was the reason they were both taken at the same time.

“I agree. I’d like him to take a look at my research if he has the time.” Donnie stated.

“Wait, wait..” Leo interrupted, stepping forward and halting their entire interaction, “How many mutants are going to be coming to the lair and how did you get down here in the first place. Donnie, please tell me you didn’t actually set up your signal to bring people right here.”

He scoffed, “I’m not an idiot Leo, there is no way I’d do that. I’ve got the signal emitting from an open area a few miles away from here. We can take the shellraiser to meet them and then I can move it to wherever we want them to go.”

Donnie glanced at Perri who had the good sense to look a little bashful.

“D sent out the distress signal to hone us all in but I’m the only one who is likely to show up here.” She replied easily, “As far as I know there are only four couples who are still out there, if the others show at all. I know Mondo and Candy will probably find you, they kept themselves local too, but those other two, who knows. Besides, I didn’t even need the signal, it’s not like you guys do a great job of keeping this place secret. Especially that one.”

She pointed absently at Leo her eyes drifting to him before turning away to examine a beaker on the counter top. When she looked back at them. All four brothers were staring at her now and Donatello had to admit, Perri looked guilty as hell. The small squirrel mutant wrung her long bony fingers a few times before glancing at him, looking for support. Instead of that she found he was looking at her with a cocked eyebrow as well.

“What do you mean?” Leo asked, his eyes narrowing at her.

“I, sort of, tracked you.” She offered bashfully.

His brothers seemed to erupt in a clamour of shock, surprise and a little bit of anger. Donnie couldn’t blame them but then again, it was hardly Perri’s fault if they were going to be so obvious about the location of their home. Years of not being tracked by the Kraang had likely made them more then a little cocky about their ability to keep their home secret.

Donnie shook his head in amusement, “So you tracked him hmm? How long have you been tracking my brothers?”

She pursed her lips, “For as long as I’ve been in New York?”

He nodded, not at all surprising considering her slightly paranoid personality.

“Am I the only one you’ve been tracking?” Leo asked now, moving to stand next to Leo to show his brothers he was providing a united front.

She gave him a half smile, “Um, no?”

“Who else?”

She didn’t answer but her eyes drifted towards the turtles, not at all focusing on him any more but fixing firmly on his siblings, Raph in particular.

“Oh hell no!” his tempestuous brother replied.

She immediately rushed behind Donnie, her animal nature winning out over her human conditioning. He felt her hands touching the sides of his shell as she peered around the side of him. Perri might have been a genius but she wasn’t good at conflict and made no allusions to the fact.

Raph, however, seemed to have no issue regarding confrontation.

“Me?” he snapped angrily, “You’ve been tracking me?”

“You two the easiest to track! The orange one is too fast and random and the humans barely know where they’re going on a good day.” Perri cried before realizing just how bad her words sounded when they were no longer in her head.

Raph sputtered, Mikey began laughing and with that the tension began to ease away. It was easier to come to terms with what he had to do when his brothers weren’t badgering him. There would be a time for discussion but if Perri had found them so easily it raised two very real issues; first that it was likely the other mutants were on their way and second if Perri was able to find them it was likely others would be to. With his family all centralized in one location he knew now he needed to beef up security, teach his brother’s some misleading maneuvers to avoid tails and come up with an elaborate sensor system to track the comings and goings of all sewer creatures, not just the ones that were distinct and obvious threats.

He would also need to find a place to store those whom he did not want anywhere near the lair; and there were a few of those among his fellow mutants. If Perri was any indication, he didn’t exactly have a lot of time in which to do it.

His brothers were a great help. Leo offered to keep track of the incoming and outgoing people who knew about the lair, Raph was going to ‘talk’ to Perri about how she had gone about tracking them and Mikey had decided to make his newest genius pizza for all of them. He also promised to ensure the boys were still in one piece when Donnie realized he had gone over half an hour in total silence without a small child coming to him complaining of some injustice done to him by his brothers. He was relieved when Mikey reported Splinter had taken the boys and was now training with them. It also saved him from having to do it later.

The next half hour was filled with comments and getting reacquainted with his old comrade. Pietro, Perri’s partner was to be found in the main common area, laying haphazardly across the recessed seats that surrounded the old television.

Donnie’s own chest tightened at the sight of the man.

When Donnie had met Pietro he had been a young man in his twenties, strong and robust with thick black hair and olive colour skin. He was half Spanish by descent and despite being paired with Perri throughout the Kraang experiments, had kept to himself. Still, he had been a strong specimen, one that had shown a serious aptitude for telekinesis.

The man before him did not match that description in the least. This version of Peitro had to be less then 150 pounds, his skin had taken on a sallow, pale tone, hanging loosely over his bones in some places, mottled in others. It had a paper thin consistency that made him seem incredibly fragile. The face, although peaceful enough in sleep, looked ages older then it should have, sunken and caved in around his eyes and his mouth. Donnie had been expecting deterioration but nothing on this level. Pietro looked near death.

“Whoa,” Mikey whispered alongside Donnie, “What’s up with that dude?”

Leo and Raph looked appropriately stone faced.

“The Kraang,” Perri replied softly, her large eyes looking upon her mate with open grief, “I’m not a fighter, not in the direct sense, so most of the time, when the Kraang attacked, Pietro had to fend them off. When Penny got to be old enough to use her powers she did as well. It all fell apart from there. The Kraang killed Penny first when she overloaded. I think it was actually a brain hemorrhage but who can really know that without checking. We incinerated the body when we got the chance to minimize the chances the Kraang could harvest her DNA. The loss of Penny broke him. After that he went after them, starting fighting whenever he could, luring them in even. He took out a lot of Kraang, but the backlash, well you can see it. It’s killing him.”

Donnie nodded, watching as the man curled up, his body tense and tired. A weight of pure dread settled into his stomach. For a moment Pietro was no longer Pietro but April, half dead and worn out; lost and alone without himself or the boys to keep her hope afloat. He could see his own self-destruction in the man. If April died he would surely follow.

“Is there anything that can be done for him?” Donnie asked softly.

Perri shrugged, looking at his brothers and at him before answering, “Nothing I’ve been able to come up with. That’s why I need this mission as badly as you do. Pietro and I never had the relationship you and April have but he’s my partner in all of this. Penny was ours and he and I have been together for a long time. I don’t want to see him die like this.”

There was silence again as all those concerned evaluated one another. It hung over them solemn and oppressive, threatening to choke every positive feeling out as the dank air seemed to be laced with the staleness of it and the only sound was the rattling cough coming from the deadman laying helplessly in front of him. Donnie felt tired and older then he ever had before. Seriously he turned, ready to head back into his makeshift war room and reevaluate the plan with his newly enlightened brothers. That was until a high-pitched sound pierced the din.

“DEEEEEEE! PERRI! PIETROOOO!”

He froze and tensed, wincing at the noise as Perri jumped up the wall and clung to the ceiling in fear. All three of his brothers drew their weapons in sudden alarm. Pietro, from his place in the seating area, began laughing.

Candy had always known how to make an entrance.

She came towards them in a whirling array of colour, her tanned face and bright eyes alight with sheer delight. Her blond hair was a long wave behind her, golden and shimmering even in the dark light. He could only stare as she scrambled up the platform towards Pietro’s prone form and wrapped her arms around him as if there were not a thing wrong. Donnie took a second to be impressed she managed to move so agilely in four inch heels and a short dress, then again Candy had never been the most practical of people.

His eyes focused at the turnstiles where April and Casey were entering the lair. April had Julian wrapped up tightly in his sling, the little boy’s eyes wide and bright as he looked around. Following closely behind her were Mondo Gecko, Candy’s mutant partner, and a young boy.

Mondo was as Donnie remembered, scaly skin that held a green/yellow colour with large black eyes and long black hair trailing down his back. He wore a baseball had and a hood drawn up on top of it to distort his appearance although it was obvious, even from a distance, the man wasn’t human. As he strolled towards them, his scales shimmered in the light, flashing an opalescent colour that was Mondo’s primary defense mechanism. Alongside was a boy that looked like a strange cross between human and lizard. The child was the same general size as Janus with long limbs. His skin however was the same shimmering opalescent colour as Mondo and while he did not posses the extended lizard snout his eyes were larger then a humans. His hair was not black but golden as it grew in a Mohawk. Probably the most obvious part of the mutation were the child’s hands and teeth, long lizard fingers and claws combined with human structure to give the boy a frightening appearance and rows of perfectly pointed teeth composed a happy smile.

It was ironic, Donnie thought to himself, that Jett Gecko was one of the happiest and sweetest children he had ever heard of, according to his parent’s descriptions in their rare communications.

He caught eyes with April as she approached, his own gaze questioning. His mate shifted so she was standing close to him and he felt instant relief at her safety and nearness. She motioned to Candy, who was now straightening Pietro’s clothing and prattling on as if the man were not a walking skeleton, and shrugged. He shook his head. Candy would likely have followed April whether they had wanted her to or not and Mondo and Jett went wherever Candy went.

“Yo D.”

Donnie turned to see Mondo approaching him. The mutant moved with the lazy confidence of a reptile, the slow saunter of someone who was cold-blooded and not wholly comfortable out of the reach of sunlight. Donnie smiled, Mondo was another ally; right up there with Perri.

“Mondo.” He replied, nodding.

His friend smiled a toothy grin, “Yo don’t give me that composed shit D. I’ve picked your ass up off that floor just as many times as you did mine man.”

Mondo reached forward suddenly, embracing him in what Donnie had heard April refer to as a ‘bro-hug’. As they parted Donnie moved back to motion to his brothers.

“Mondo, these are my brothers. Leonoardo, Raphael and Michelangelo.”

Mondo nodded, moving forward and shaking hands congenially. Mondo was the most laid back mutant Donnie had ever met. He gave off an easy smile that complimented his high pitched, over exuberant mate perfectly. Donnie wasn’t sure if they had always been like that or if it was a defense mechanism designed to handle Candy. Either way Mondo and Candy were more like he and April were, they had come into Dimension X together and left together.

“Mondo Gecko,” the man smiled, “D and I did time together in Dimension X. This is my boy, Jett and my wife Candy is the hot blonde over there.”

Candy seemed to perk up at her mate’s description of her and immediately whispered something to Pietro before bouncing over to where the turtles were. Donnie was not at all surprised when she threw her arms around him without any trepidation, before stepping back and scouting over to the approaching April.

April pulled back from him slightly so that she was visible to his brothers as well, forming a close little circle while lowering Julian to the ground.

“How was the mall?” Raph asked, a smile teasing the corner of his mouth.

“Pretty uneventful until Candy appeared out of nowhere.” April grinned.

Donnie returned the amusement. Like Mondo, Candy had a knack for appearing out of nowhere when least expected. He had always thought it humorous, even when it was directed at him. Now she tossed her hair happily, wrapping her arms around Mondo and their son before turning to grin at them.

“So how did you manage to find April?” Donatello asked, motioning them to the common area.

Candy sat down, moving to let Mondo wrap his arm around her, Jett sat close by.

“You know me.” She grinned, speaking at her extraordinarily fast pace “Mondo got the signal you sent so while he crashed in the van I decided to regroup in the mall. I sensed someone with a Kraang vibe nearby and sent out my mind to check, in case we had to run. Almost passed out! You wouldn’t believe the headache my brain thingy has been giving me lately D, it sucks, like, massively sucks.”

She sighed, shaking her head slightly as if warding off an already there migraine, “ Well, anyways, I totally sensed someone I knew and I could, you know, read their emotions and it felt like a girl and I knew she had a little kid and the little kid had a Kraang vibe. So I though, ‘how many people do I know with a baby and Kraang vibes?”

“Only April right?!” Mikey cried happily, obviously pleased to be following along with the story.

“RIGHT!” Candy replied with just as much exuberance, shooting Mikey a happy smile, “So I thought, you know, whatever, go and see!”

Donnie nodded, internally thanking whatever gods were out there that April was not Candy. He shot a sly glance at his brothers. Mikey seemed pretty pleased with the new arrival and was talking to Candy in an animated voice, Leo was looking at Candy as if she were the strangest thing he had ever seen in his life and Raph looked distinctly annoyed.

“So you came here then?” Donnie asked carefully, before turning to April, “And you’re sure you weren’t followed?”

April nodded, “Doubled back twice over and we took the longest route here possible. Besides it’s Mondo and Candy, not like its Dreadmon.”

Donnie nodded. April was right. Out of all the mutants that could have found them both Perri and Mondo were the most benign. Truthfully, Mondo and Perri were the ones he trusted the most. In the area they were the ones that had always had his back. He had bonded with them easily enough; Perri through their shared love of science and a similar intelligence and Mondo through a devotion to their mates.

The other mutants that had encounter, Dreadmon the wolf mutant and Jagwar (self explanatory) were nowhere near as harmless and nowhere near as trustworthy. While Donnie would never had considered causing either of their deaths if he could help it he knew enough to know that when humans were mutated with predators it usually ended in someone’s death; either another mutants or their own. He was not willing to risk either so he had given them a wide berth even after the escape.

“Do you think Jawar and Dreadmon’s mates would be able to find their way to the lair?” he asked Perri.

The squirrel woman paused for a moment, allowing her nose to twitch in though before she shook her head, “No, Dayna was never like Candy or April, she was able to read Kraang minds more readily then human ones. And Annie, Jawar’s girl has her own thing that’s nothing like any of ours. In addition she’s the youngest so she might not be fully in control of her powers.”

Donnie nodded. He remembered the girl. While Dayna, Dreadmon’s mate, had been a confident outspoken woman (whom he had never seen in person) Annie had been quite the opposite. Of the members of the Kraang hybrids they had encountered she was the youngest, being only twelve when they had been taken. He had been more then a little suspect about Jagwar taking her during the escape but there were limited options for all of them. She and Jagwar were tied together as he and April were and the mutant cat was protective over the girl. Not that any of that had mattered at the time of the escape, truthfully, he hadn’t been able to think beyond April and then later their boys. It was enough to keep him from interfering and as far as he knew they were both still alive.

As his old friends began to converse stiltedly with his brothers he let his mind slip into an analysis of the situation. Their allies would need a place to stay. Candy and Mondo’s van could be slipped into the sewers alongside the Shellraiser using the same method as he used for that particular vehicle but he was fairly certain Perri and Peitro were as closer to homeless as two mutants could get. That meant he needed to think up living quarters, preferable far away from the lair incase the other mutants that might respond to the homing signal were already on their way.

“Hey guys?” he interrupted drawing the attention of everyone in the room, “Whatever happened to that Nomadic transit station that the Kraang were using for the giant worms?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Characters I did not invent are:
> 
> Perri Grey: http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Perri_Grey
> 
> Mondo Gecko and Candy Fine : http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mondo_Gecko_%28Archie%29
> 
> Dreadmon: http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Dreadmon
> 
> Jagwar: http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Jagwar


	12. Pietro's Lament- April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this is a short chapter but there are much longer ones that are just in the process of being edited so fear not. As usual thank you to all the wonderful people who are reading and a special thanks to those of you who are leaving comments. I am going to try to reply but I am terrible at that. Anyway here's the next chapter.

April sat down alongside Candy and Pietro. Donnie and his brothers had gone to checkout the Nomadic transit hub hoping it could be re-purposed into living quarters, Mondo and Perri had followed the other mutants leaving her with the human Kraang. It was strange sitting with them like this. In Dimension X there had been very little face to face interaction among them yet April knew them intimately. The telepathic torture the Kraang had implemented was often done en masse and Pietro and Candy both had been alongside her, along with Dayna and Annie. Together their minds had screamed out and she had been connected to all of them in one way or another. In that sense the hybrids probably had a deeper more serene connection then their mutant counterparts. While she didn’t know their faces April felt she _knew_ Pietro and Candy. Annie and Dayna were no different. The had all been bound together in a different manner then their mates had and they all trusted one another to some extent. Even now she could sense the vague emotions from the other two. April assumed Candy had a better ability to do that, she was inherently gifted in empathy, sensing and quelling the minds of others and knowing how they felt. Pietro was more offensive, able to manipulate objects and move them, while her own telepathy was a strange meld of defensive and offensive.

Idly her eyes moved to Julian who was on the ground before her, walking around the main area. Donnie had had the foresight to drop a few books into the center for their youngest while she and the other telepaths regrouped and discussed. He was considerate in a way she hadn’t anticipated, knowing that she would need to talk to them just as much as they needed to converse with her. Looking at them now she could see they were all varying degrees of bad. Candy was herself, complaining only of minor headaches and nausea whereas Pietro was much worse off. She was dying apparently, just seeing her friend and the only male of their group made April take Donnie’s fears very seriously. Pietro’s brain was giving off the worst sensations she had ever felt in one of their kind and she knew, just knew, that it wasn’t long before it would give out. One glance at Candy told her that the feeling had not been exclusive, Pietro was giving out. And he was giving up.

She sat and listened to him, barely holding it together as he described his journey.

When they had escaped the Kraang dimension he and Perri had decided to head back to New York considering they had few connections anywhere else and neither possessed the inherent knack at survival that she and Donnie seemed to have in spades. They made their way under the cover of darkness with two children, Penny their eldest and a little boy they called Peter. Peter did not make it long into the journey. Pietro described how, one morning, they woke to find the baby covered in strange green blisters, all of which seemed extremely painful and without any direct cause. Perri had done what she could and had probably extended the child’s life farther then he would have lived had she not been a geneticist, yet, in the end it was the lungs that had ended his little life. Pietro told her that Perri had discovered there was a certain enzyme in the Kraang process that needed to be added when the child was of a certain if they had been ‘born’ in Dimension X. This process allowed the children to synthesis the air in dimension X and normal air on earth into something breathable, the same way some fish could exist in both salt water and freshwater. Little Peter had not gone through the process and, subsequently, the mutagen in his system became unstable. In the end he had slowly suffocated to death.

April felt the bile rise up in her throat at the description. The idea that her baby had suffered the same thing was terrible.

He then went on to tell them how he and Perri had barely made it through, living in condemned areas, being hunted by the Kraang continuously. He spoke of their daughter Penny, as some precious creature he had devoted every breath to. It was obvious how desperately he had loved his daughter and how she had obviously been just as devoted to him. He wept as he told them that she had been so lovely and so brave, how she had had his abilities and how they had ended her life.

“It’s like her brain just popped,” he whispered softly, tears streaming down his face, “She’d been tired before and had the worst headaches. I got them to so I figured we were just overdoing it. That we needed to take a few days off. I should have known it was something more then that. How many young girls get crippling headaches, if I had just stopped her…”

April moved to wrap her arms around him as the man bent forward, hands in face weeping and shaking. She cooed to him, softly comforting all the while terrified.

April took a long look at him, and then at Candy. Candy was returning the stare, alarm apparent in her own expression.

“We have to do something about this.” April stated seriously, her eyes drifting over to Julian.

“I notice Jetty seems really tired when he does the brain thing like I do.” Candy nodded, her own brow furrowing, “Though he doesn’t get the headaches and he never throws up.”

“Penny always got really sick afterwards.” Pietro added, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, “She could barely move.”

April frowned, “Donnie’s tested the kids to some extent. Feb and Marcus never really get sick from using their powers and Jan seems fine despite the face he uses his abilities more than the others. He never has any complaints about it. Sometimes he’s tired but that’s it.”

“Doesn’t that seem weird?” Candy piped up, “That your kids don’t get even a little bit sick but all of the others kids we know do when they use their mind powers?”

April nodded contemplatively, “Maybe it has something to do with Donnie and me or maybe the fact that we have four kids. We think they are somehow connected to one another mentally and we did get out with more kids than anyone else. If they are connected then it might help alleviate some of the mental stress.”

Both Candy and Pietro seemed to stop and stare at her, their eyes meeting one another before turning to April.

“What?” April frowned, feeling very self conscious in the wake of their stares, “It’s a valid theory. You guys know Donnie, he’s not going to go off half cocked on this.”

“It’s not that April. You guys said you got the most kids out. How many kids were there? I mean how many potential kids could you and Donnie have had? Perri and I took Penny and Peter because they were the only children there.” Pietro stated, his face a little perplexed, “There were no other test subjects.”

“Us too.” Candy commented, “We went in and Jett was just there. No one else. There were some empty tubes but they were, like, totally empty, I mean like, not even with the greeny liquid stuff inside and I didn’t sense any other minds like ours. I mean, our own kids have their own mental feel, you know? Jett was our only one.”

April stared. When she and Donnie had broken in there had been more children then they had escaped with. There had been specimens younger then Harue that they had been forced to leave behind because there was no chance they could survive independent of their false wombs. She and Donnie had both assumed they had simply managed to get more children out, not that there had been more specimens for them opposed to other mutant couples.

Pietro seemed to voice the idea, “Speaking as a scientist and doctor, or a man who used to be those things, that would make sense. If you are conducting an experiment and one particular project excels farther then the others you try variations of that successful chemical mix. You try to work towards perfection.”

April felt as if her stomach had dropped out from under her and the world twirled and spun.

“That’s impossible.” She stammered, “I’m still getting the same after affects as you two. I mean, Donnie says I have bleeding in my brain. The Kraang had to know that would happen with all the stuff they put us through. Why would that be a success? We used to think that I was the only Kraang human mutant but then when we were taken we met you guys. Maybe it’s just an oversight. Or maybe the specimens they created for you were already gone. I mean I’m no better off than you guys are.”

Again Candy and Pietro looked at one another. Pietro spoke first, “April I am dying and I guarantee I use my powers less then you do.”

Candy shrugged, “I never really use them other then finding someone. It makes me tired but other then that. Of course I can’t do the stuff you two do, if the Kraang were to find us I wouldn’t be able to do that cool zapper thing you do April or keep them away like Peitro does. My powers are pretty crappy compared to that. I just know what people are feeling. Maybe that’s why there was only Jett.”

The information rushed into her mind, refocusing almost everything she thought she understood about her world and her place in it, and about what the Kraang had been doing. Her eyes turned to the dark tunnel where Donnie and the other mutants had disappeared to then back to Julian.

“We need to tell Donnie about this.” She stated, “He has to know.”

Candy nodded but Pietro just shook his head. He closed his eyes for a moment, as if he were basking in his thoughts before he tentatively lay back and taking in deep racking breaths. His pain floated between the three of them, something none of them wanted to claim but all three were aware of.

“Understanding is well and good but it does not accomplish anything April.” he gasped softly, “Perri said Donatello has constructed a plan that can save our children and possibly help us but that does not bring back my Penny, it will not make Perri love me and I will likely be dead before he is ever able to come up with a solution to what is happening to us. We must focus on the plan, first and foremost.”

April shook her head, annoyance colouring her words, “The plan is about getting equipment for Donnie and Perri to use so they can figure out what’s happening to us and the kids.”

The male mutant turned his head to look at her with a tired affection, like he was charmed by the sweet innocence of her. He looked too worn and old for his age.

“Then it is has to go through either way.” Pietro replied evenly, “I would not worry your man so thoroughly when he is already so anxious about what is bound to occur in the next few days. People will die and those deaths will weigh on him. You know that without the telepathy, we all do. Donatello was always easy to read.”

They all sat silently again, all realizing just how dark this was going to get. It could be anyone who died. It could be any of their mates, any member of their family. She knew that Donnie would keep her out of the fight and likely would not allow the other Kraang hybrids to participate either but that left their mutant counterparts open game.

She let her fingers dig into the tender flesh of her clothed thighs. She had been playing this game for a long time now, most of her life, but the stakes never ceased to stagger her.

“I will volunteer.” Pietro said softly, “You need to get him to send me. He will want the predators there but he won’t be able to control them April, you know that. Perri told me what they are like. I am stronger then they are and I have nothing to lose. I may look like absolute shit but I have fight left in me.”

Candy and April both stared openly at the man. He smiled at them weakly before giving a slight cough.

“But the predators…” Candy began, disbelief in her tone as she tucked a strand of golden hair behind her ear.

“No offence Peitro,” April voiced the thought her friend had abandoned, “But you’re half dead. How can you control them?”

He grinned and softly tapped his temple, leaving them both a gape.

“I am good as dead anyway.” He continued, “ When you get to a certain level of this, past the point of no return, the power is immense. I can do things I never thought possible; I can see things that are beyond description. I know have pushed this too far and I can feel my mind breaking my body down. It’s the price you pay. I ask one boon of you both.”

April took his hand while she watched Candy take the other. He was skeletal in her grasp, painfully thin with soft skin beneath her finger tips, but she felt it there. Felt his power in his mind and the sheer ability swirling beneath the surface.

“I would ask you to care for Perri. She is headstrong and brilliant but she is defenseless.” He replied gently, “The Kraang would take her easily and her mind would be exploited. She does not cope well with the mutation and I worry my death will sent her into a tailspin.”

They both nodded, not able to say anything else as they held onto their friend, silently contemplating just how close his terrible deterioration was to what their own future’s held.


	13. Tunnel Conversation- Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sorry loves, updating is going to be slow for a little while. I'm a teacher and back to school has me in a tizzy. So please bear with me and, as always, thank you for reading.

Donatello moved carefully thorough the sewers that had once been his home, overtaken by the strangeness of something that should have been so habitual to him. It was the oddest sensation, coming back to this place he had known for so many years and having it be both foreign and achingly familiar. His hands felt tightly to his bo as they moved in the darkness. He felt exposed, his mask was loose, allowing his face to remain exposed while he moved alongside his brothers. He was still the only one fully clothed in the humidity of the tunnels but precaution and comfort were often at odds. Only one of the two had ever saved his life. He made a mental note to correct that as soon as possible, at least before they took TCRI.

Leo led the way of course, being more familiar with the sewers then Donnie was at this point, Raph followed Leo, always battle ready and Mikey was behind, conversing with Mondo as if they had been friends for ages already and had not just met.

Bringing the other mutants here was a gamble that Donnie still felt uncertain about. He had asked his father about it before actually activating the signal and Splinter had assured him it was an acceptable risk; that if they were to be allies they must allow themselves the veneer of exposure. Granting them knowledge of the lair was a calculated measure on everyone’s part but not one Donnie wholly approved of. Leo and Raph were not generally pleased with the way things were going, Donnie hadn’t been gone long enough to forget what their annoyance looked like and Mikey was Mikey. Still Perri and Mondo were trustworthy, he knew they would rather die then allow themselves to be taken and this plan only really accounted for Mondo going into battle maybe. Truly, the real bruisers he needed were Dreadmon and Jagwar; both hard hitting predator mutants, both men he did not trust.

He had never bothered telling the others of his experiences with those two; not even April really knew the details. Jackyl had been part of their pack and they had targeted Mondo and Perri consistently over Donnie when they discovered he was capable of taking one of them down; not that the nature of the arenas was really anyone’s fault but the Kraangs. Had they chosen not to compete they would have had to answer to the Kraang anyway and no one wanted that. Still, in the arena, he had seen Dreadmon tear the throat out of an unsuspecting human who had been brought in to ‘test’ a possible potential for mutation. He had seen Jagwar shred an accidental mutant (like Spyderbites) with little to no remorse. They were strong, angry and brutal. Tormented in ways the non-predators were not and even more protective of their mates then Mondo and Perri had been. At some point Donnie was aware that the Kraang stopped feeding the predator mutants. All Donnie knew was that they had survived somehow and none had looked starved.

 _This is life. I grew up in a place not much better then this,_ Dreadmon had stated to him on one particularly brutal day as they lay bleeding side by side, _To live is a prize. You must kill or be killed._

The panic of that day rose up sharply, flooding his blood with that same old adrenaline that it had those three years ago. He closed his eyes for a moment and practiced the ages old breathing exercises. Those meditation techniques that had kept him from going completely insane during his time with the Kraang worked again to cool his mind and allow for some clarity.

He trudged along with his brothers, his eyes on their shells and trying to pretend he was still one of them. The last twenty-four hours had made it painfully obvious to Donatello that things had changed so drastically that he wasn’t sure how to communicate with his brothers anymore. He had seen so many terrible things, done so many terrible things that when he looked at Leo, Raph and especially MIkey he felt tainted, as if he were dripping toxic ooze from every pore while they remained pure and unsullied. He would never wish what he went through on them but, at the same time, he longed for the ability to truly tell them, to have them relate to his experience and share it. April was his life but they didn’t talk much about what the Kraang did, mostly because what she had gone through had been worse then his ordeal. He was fairly certain she had been violated in some fashion; she didn’t want to discuss it and he didn’t want to speculate but he suspected the worst. He felt there must be a reason why she was okay with killing Kraang when she had been so emotional distraught about it before. He didn’t make any assumptions, just promised himself that when/if she ever wanted to come clean about it he would be there for her.

Of course all of the wishing in the world didn’t make any of it better. He was still here, preparing for a war, preparing to bring his brothers into his bloodbath and setting up two men for certain death.

Now it was a matter of choosing which men.

Perri was not going in, Donnie was going to make sure of that. Not only did he feel an affection for the small squirrel mutant she was also a genius. He would need her healthy and whole for the experiments that would follow. Mondo was good at recon but no fighter; still he would be useful in the initial planning stages as he could be sent into TCRI without the Kraang really being aware. In addition, Mondo had admitted something to Donnie that would be a huge boon to their cause; Mondo had been lifting Kraang tech for years. He said most of it he had pawned off to science labs in order to stay alive, the right buyer paid top dollar for black market alien tech, but he had saved the truly dangerous (and useful) items for their own use. Donnie had nearly fainted with joy at the proclamation and tomorrow he was going to get Mondo and Candy’s van into the sewer stash and all. That might provide him with other options or opportunities. He needed to focus in on the logistics of the plan. He needed to figure out how to minimize the death toll while still keeping their goals in mind. From a truly practical standpoint Donnie knew he needed to keep his men alive if he could, simply because a dead soldier was a soldier that could not fight later battles.

“Donnie what the hell are we trudging through the sewers for?” Raph stated all of the sudden.

Donnie shot him a look.

“Okay, why are we doing it _this_ time?” Raph replied.

“I just assumed you wouldn’t want to bunk with the other mutants.” Donnie replied.

“Yeah, about that, why the hell are these people showing up to the lair?” Raph snapped, turning to look at him dead on, “Did the Kraang fry that genius brain of yours or are you just so messed up now that you think leading a bunch of strangers to the lair is a good idea”

“Seems like you were doing a good job of leading strangers to the lair all on your own.” Donnie shot back, earning bared teeth from his hot-tempered brother.

It was strange but Donnie had never really had the full on desire to hit his brother before. Granted Raph’s personality was always abrasive (if he was putting it mildly) but something about the way he was speaking forced Donnie’s teeth into a tight grimace and his hands to his sides.

“Whoa, let’s all calm down for a minute kay?” Mikey cried, rushing forward from the back and moving between them, “Do some rhythmic breathing exercises! Come on, in and out and in and out…”

Strangely it worked. Donnie let the anger seep from him as he stared into his brother’s green eyes. Raph seemed to be looking at him with a sort of measuring glare. After a few more breaths Donnie closed his eyes and then opened them, centered and calm once more.

“For a second there I thought you were gonna deck me.” Raph stated, a vein of surprise running through his mind.

“I was.” He answered with a laugh, then a grimace as his brother’s fist connection with his shoulder.

“Well don’t. Been awhile but I’ll still knock you off your shell egghead.” Raph snapped, giving him just a hint of a smile before turning back and motioning for Leo to continue.

Their oldest brother simply shrugged his shoulders before moving forward. Mikey fell back into step with Mondo who had been watching the entire ordeal with Perri. He wasn’t at all surprised when the little squirrel slipped up the side of the tunnel to walk alongside him. For a moment they were quiet, her eyes shifting from side to side endlessly. She looked terrified, then again he had only ever seen her with that look.

“You okay?” he asked her after a few moments.

She turned to him, staring him in the eye before lowering her gaze. She seemed to take a moment to collect herself before turning back to him and speaking in a hushed tone.

“Do you think this is going to work?” she asked softly, “I know enough to be able to calculate the odds of our little group successfully repelling a full Kraang invasion. “

Donnie shot her a look that had her quiet again, “I know the odds Perri. I know how bad this could get.”

“I’ve been keeping my ear to the ground,” she whispered, “There’s talk in the comms about rebels; not just us but other people who are fighting the Kraang. Were not the first planet they’ve taken, you know that, we could get help?”

Donnie shook his head, “How Perri? I’ve heard the comms too, I considered it early on but that would mean we need someone on the inside. You want to volunteer to go back there with them? Because, let me tell you, I’m not going. I don’t care how much it will improve our chances.”

She seemed contrite for a moment and Donnie felt that familiar gnawing sensation of guilt start in on him.

“Listen it’s a valid idea but can we agree that our first priorities should be out families?” he asked,

“My family is already dead.” She replied softly, looking up with wide eyes, “I can appreciate what you’re saying Donnie but it doesn’t relate to me. My children are already gone and my partner is gone off on some deranged suicide mission I can’t talk him out of because he thinks he is doing ‘what is right’. I have nothing left but the fight.”

“Then let me be selfish,” Donnie replied evenly, “I need you. You’re brilliant. I need you to help me keep my family alive because my children are not going to make it through the myre without your help Perri. I can’t do this without you’re expertise. You know biology better then I do.”

She shook her head softly, her feet soft against the stone, “You’re a genius Donnie. You’re way smarter than I am. It would take you a month to learn the whole of my knowledge.”

He shook his head again, “Then do it for another reason. Any reason. Do it for revenge, or compassion or anything else you can think of.”

“I’ll do it for you.” She replied softly, with a tender smile, “For no other reason then I love you for everything you did for us. That you still do. April is lucky to have a guy like you.’

Donnie felt himself blush at the open affection. It wasn’t the first time Perri had said something like that. In the arena she had told him that she loved him as well. In truth he could have seen himself loving her had he never met April, she was exactly the type of personality that matched his exactly, still his heart would always belong to his one love. He felt guilt for Perri, the fact that he knew she would do just about anything for him and he was willing to use that. He only had one thing to offer her, something feeble compared to what she wanted but it was there and he would give it if he could.

“I can make retromutagen, I can make you human again Perri,” he offered, “If you help us. If that’s what you want.”

She gave him a sad smile, “You don’t need to do that Donnie. I don’t need a bribe. It doesn’t matter anymore, not really. I’m going to stay and help you.”

He left it alone, not only because there was nothing left to say but because they were coming up on their destination.

“We’re here.” Leo called back, promoting Donnie to move forward.

The area was vast, a huge open space with an eerie blue tinged light that echoed the skylights above. The worms were long ago, abandoned in favour of more expedient methods of harvesting mutagen. The equipment remained, lone mausoleums covered in dust. Donatello felt that same old sense of excitement rush into him. He knew that he was odd in seeing the potential behind the reality and in this graveyard he saw massive potential. Smiling to himself he jumped down into the pit area, moving through the ruined tech and twisted metal that the Kraathatrogon had left in their wake.

“It’s perfect.” Perri whispered reverently and Donnie smiled.

She was right, it was.

 


	14. Running Errands- April

Idly April wondered how Candy managed to do it sometimes. When Mondo, Donnie and the others returned the blonde looked runway ready, a quick trip to the bathroom, a smile and she was absolutely lovely. Whereas April felt nothing short of gross. Her own clothing was still the clothing she had worn to the mall earlier with Casey, her hair was tied back into a high bun that sat on the top of her head and her shirt had been stripped down out of necessity and traded in for a plain black sports bra.

Sighing she hiked Julian onto her hip, moving towards the kitchen quickly where Candy was already setting up shop; the blonde had offered to cook before stealing away to the surface with her mate and returning an hour later with an arm load of food. Despite protests from the turtles that no one needed to cook and April’s definite lack of finesse in the kitchen, she found herself assisting the blonde telepath. Now, as they both sat in the kitchen, April found herself admiring Candy. She’d never rally had a chance to talk to another Kraang human hybrid before or, as a matter of fact, another mother, yet now that it had presented itself the opportunity intimidated her more then anything.

“You know I’m not gonna bite you.” Candy smiled from her place near the stove, causing April to nearly jump out of her pants, “We’re all good here.”

“Sorry,” she replied blushing, “It’s just…”

“I know.” Replied the blonde happily, as she sipped whatever was on the stove.

“So you feel it, my emotions I mean.” April found herself asking.

Candy nodded, turning to wipe her hands on a ratty old _Kiss the Chef_ apron that had been hanging by the back door.

“Yeah.” She replied with a soft smile, “Though you’re not nearly as bad a projector as some of those guys out there. D’s brothers are terrible at guarding it, although Mikey’s emotions are awesome. I could soak those up all day…so happy.”

She gave a giggle and moved to sit at the table, right across from April.

“So, I wanted to ask.” April began tentatively, “You’re story, you know, your parents and everything.“

Candy shrugged, a sad look crossing her face, “Not much to tell honestly. My Ma, well she wasn’t a great mom. Whatever the Kraang did to her kind of messed up her head a bit. She was a prostitute, was gone more then she was there and one day, when I was a kid, she didn’t come home.”

April bit her lip, trying to imagine that sort of life and the perky blonde woman in front of her.

“I bounced from foster home to foster home for a bit and then, one day while I was at a new school, I met Mondo.” She smiled, her pink lips forming a pretty cupid’s bow, “He was a grade nine, like me and he just plopped down next to me at the table. He was awesome, you know, sweet and nice and he gave me his brownie. That was that. We started dating and I never looked back. He was with me when the Kraang came to take us, got all mutated and such.”

She sighed, “you never know what life’s going to throw at you. “

“Ain’t that the truth.” April muttered under her breath.

They sat quietly for awhile, both appreciating the silence. In the background she could hear the boys rushing around, training and playing. Donnie was still cloistered in his lab, her children along with him as it was ‘school time’. Donnie could work for hours with the boys all around him with the various books, teaching and working simultaneously. She usually slipped in now and then, helping with math and science and English when she could but the sad fact was her children were already besting her although they were still leagues behind her lover. It was strange that she, April O’Niel, was the least academic person in her little family when she had been top of her classes in school.

She was surprised when Candy shoved a spoon in front of her face. Tentatively she took a sip of the broth, humming in pleasure as the soft creamy taste warmed her.

“So do you cook often?” Candy asked, drawing April back into her world.

The red hair gave a chuckle, “When I have to. To be honest Donnie’s much better at it than I am. I think it falls under the whole inventing thing. He always seems to know what is going to work and what’s not going to.”

Candy laughed, “Mondo is terrible in the kitchen. We decided that I would do that and he would provide the food. Strange isn’t it? We ended up with this old fashioned version of a family but just because he’s bad at stuff that I’m good at.”

April held her tongue but she was fairly certain a mutant lizard man who could adapt and disappear in any environment, a telepathic half alien woman who looked like Candy did and a boy who looked like a strange amalgamation of the two could be termed ‘old fashioned’. Then again, she slept next to a six foot turtle so really, who was she to judge.

“Donnie’s going to send Mondo in to do recon,” Candy said in a voice barely above a whisper, “I know he doesn’t want to do it, Donnie I mean, but Mondo is going to say yes. He just doesn’t know how to tell me he’s going to go to yet.”

April started, her eyes wide, “You read that off of Donnie and Mondo?”

Candy shook her head, “I read it off of Mondo, I’m so close to him his thoughts aren’t exactly a secret anymore. I read the guilt off of Donnie. You’re mate has no desire to actually send anyone into battle, you know that right ? Donnie’s just as bad at shielding his emotions as his brothers.”

April nodded. As much as she hated Donnie’s plan she was comforted by the idea that he hated it to. Despite the sex that had followed she still felt the plan was a bad call on his part and something that should be avoided. She wanted, more then anything, to sit and talk about it with him but the time hadn’t presented itself. No time had really. They had arrived, found out about her condition and were now planning a huge attack on the Kraang in the space of forty-eight hours. She wasn’t even sure she knew what the hell the plan was anymore.

“He loves you you know.” Candy whispered, as if telling her some great secret, “Love is like, this strange light that falls over the person. When he sees you he lights up like a super nova. Even when we were in Kraang-land I’d watch the two of you sometimes, just because there was nothing else to do. You two were always so bright.”

The sentiment should have been a scary thought but it wasn’t.

“You should talk to him if you’re so worried.” Candy said softly, nudging her with a soft press of shoulders, “You should never leave an argument, who knows what could happen.”

April felt the reality of that statement set in. Maybe it was her main issue with this situation, the fact that something could easily kill Donnie and, at this moment she was helpless to stop it. With chagrin she realized she had grown far too reliant on her abilities. The powers that were killing her were more of a hindrance than anything else, making her sloppy. Looking around the kitchen she felt that same excitement and determination she had all those years ago. Back then she had lived here, her father taken by the Kraang, her future totally uncertain and her best friend secretly in love with her and completely paralyzed by fear of rejection. She had come so far.

“I have to trust him.” April said evenly, more to herself then to Candy.

The blonde woman nodded with conviction, “We all do. He’ll get us through this April, he got us through the Kraang and he’ll do this again.”

She shook her head softly, “People are going to die Candy, we both know it. Donnie knows it.”

“People die.” Candy replied with a shrug, “We saw people die before. I’ve seen people die since. We all have to die eventually. Why not now?”

April couldn’t help staring. The words were said with such even serenity that it was startling. Candy just looked on, her lovely face and motioned to the doorway.

She wasn’t sure what made her do it, technically they weren’t fighting at all. They’d had sex after the initial argument but no conversation, leaving the conflict to hang between them, noticeable and heavy. She knew this was no time for a heart to heart conversation, they could save that for later. At the moment she needed to do something to show him that she had his back.

Moving into the lab area she snuck through the thick door. Surprisingly the others were there, her children set around the floor writing in their notebooks while Donnie stood at the lab computer with his brother’s and the mutants standing alongside him. Pietro was there, sitting on a nearby chair so he could pay attention. April watched as he brought up the image on a bigger screen she didn’t recall being there in their childhood. Donnie was motioning to the layout.

“From what we can tell this is the floor plan for TCRI.” He stated seriously, “The last time we went in though was over five years ago. So Mondo that’s where you come in. I need you to get in with this camera and GPS tracker and then get out undetected. You need to locate a few key areas before returning. Is this possible?”

April turned her attention to Mondo who was looking at the specs with a keen eye. It was odd thinking of the lizard as anything more then a good natured friend and family man. It just went to show how far off normal her meter had shifted in the last few years.

“Yeah,” he replied slowly, before nodding at Donnie, “Yeah it should be. Kraang can’t detect my camo but I don’t know if I can camo the camera. I mean something floating in the air isn’t exactly subtle.”

Perri and Donnie exchanged a look, black eyes meeting amber, “We’ve discussed it.”

Donnie smiled, “If you have the Kraang tech you say you do I can engineer a camera small enough to fit inside your body, in your eye or under your skin somewhere. It should allow it to fall under your camo ability.”

Everyone seemed silent for a moment before Mondo laughed, “Hell wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen to me. But, thing is, my truck’s out there. We need to bring it in and if your timeframe’s what you say it is then you’re going to need someone to do it fast.”

April paused as the mutants looked at one another before stating, “I can do it.”

All eyes turned to her standing at the doorway.

She moved into the room as confidently as possible, “I can go up and get it.”

She watched Donnie’s face harden just a bit, “No.”

Annoyance hit her and all thought of making peace with Donnie disappeared in the cloud of that annoyance, “I’m the best person for this job. I can go up undetected, I know the sewers and the Shellraiser entrances, plus I actually stand half a chance of fighting the Kraang off if they come looking. Besides, it’s not like the Kraang are combing the city for us. For the most part we got here undetected remember.”

Donnie shook his head but even as he did so Leo was already speaking.

“She’s right.” He sighed.

“Leo..” Donnie warned, his eyes shooting at his brother.

“Come on, “ he reasoned, “You’ve got to see that she’s right. She knows this place, she knows New York and she was trained by Master Splinter. Unless you taught her absolutely nothing in the last few years I’m willing to bet that April stands the best chance of getting in and getting out without detection in broad daylight.”

Donnie paused at that, logic and emotion in direct contrast to one another. April held her ground.

“She can take Candy.” Mondo suggested, “She knows where we left the van and my girl can detect a Kraang from a mile away. They should be good as long as they get in and get out.”

She turned to him, her eyes questioning. She didn’t realize until this moment just how important it was he agree to this. It was a strange sensation, as if his refusal meant that he didn’t think that she was a partner in all this. It had never really occurred to her that Donnie had let her fight alongside him because he hadn’t had another choice. In the sewer where his brothers were all present and the other mutants were coming to them that notion was rearing up like a venomous snake in her mind. She could see his point of view; he simply wanted to keep her safe but, at the same time, she was not willing to sit back and allow others to fight her battles for her. She understood not using her powers but to be put on the shelf completely, like some sort of den mother while the fighters went out without her, it was not at all in her nature. If he was going to do that it meant he didn’t believe she was capable of holding her own.

Their eyes met and the conversation between them was the kind they always had; without words and souls bared.

“Yes, fine.” He replied with a nod, obviously not pleased with the idea but willing to concede, “you’re right, April is the best person for this job. She’s perfect.”

“I think I’m going to gag.” Raph murmured from the back.

April ignored him as she shot Donnie a smile that he returned.

“Is mom going to the surface?”

April winced and turned to see the faces of her three older sons staring up at her wide eyed.

“Alone?” Marcus cast her a look that made him seem even more like his father in miniature.

“Yes.” She replied, “I’m going to go get the van so your father can continue with the plan.”

“Then I’ll go with you.” Janus stated, looking at her seriously, “You can’t go out there alone.”

“I’m not going alone.” April reasoned, “I’m going with Candy, Jett’s mom, we’ll be fine.”

“You and my mom are going out there alone!” Jett cried from his place among her boys, “You’re just girls!”

“Yeah!” her boys intoned.

April sighed and turned to Mundo and Donnie who were both looking over the brood with wide eyes.

“I am going to go talk to Candy about this and how about you two explain to your sons exactly why their mothers are more than capable of looking after themselves.” She stated with a smile that told Donnie he better not have inadvertently turned their sons into misogynists.

She left the room a little happier then when she entered it.

 

It hadn’t taken much to get Candy to agree to come with her to the surface, she’d been going stir crazy all day however she had insisted on them finishing dinner first. It had made April laugh the way the blonde had been so specific about their timing, the soup had to be done before she was even willing to entertain a dangerous above surface mission. April wasn’t quite sure of Candy’s priorities were way off or dead on.

They’d been suited up as best as possible. In the back of her jeans she felt Donnie’s hand cannon, in her jacket pocket her fan sat faithful and ready. The opposite pocket held her Tphone with GPS full activated. The map they had drawn was pretty accurate, especially on the Tphone, but it was Candy that made April feel completely secure about the situation. She had switched out her high heels for a spare pair of running shoes the boys had managed to scrounge up that were only slightly too big and her dress had become a pair of April’s own pants and large sweater of Mondo’s. She held dazed look on her face that April knew wasn’t any sort of mental deficiency; rather she was allowing Mondo to see through her eyes. It was a strange ability, one that Donnie was completely and totally interested in yet she could see how it would not be totally helpful to anyone’s cause. While she could still see it and Mondo could see as well there was nothing anyone could do if they were attacked. Personally April would rather not know if Donnie were being attacked if she were powerless to do anything to help him.

She pulled herself free of the manhole cover smoothly landing on the asphalt. Old habits kicked in almost immediately and she did a quick spot check to ensure they were alone before reaching down and helping Candy up as well. It was the typical back ally in New York, the putrid smell of rotting garbage, the rustle of vermin in the shadows and the consistent hum of people from all over. Carefully April shook herself off, trying to look as nonplused as possible as she and Candy moved to the street.

They walked together, April taking the lead as they moved through the semi busy streets, feet pounding the pavement in a familiar manner. It was odd how uncomfortable she felt in the streets, the lack of contact and the desperate desire to avoid it over the years came back just as it had with Casey in the mall. April felt the telltale tightness in her chest, the thrumming in her head of all the minds all around her. Gritting her teeth she forced her instinct back, the desire to reach out to those minds was nearly overwhelming. She hadn’t really anticipated how instinctual her abilities had become over the years, trying to avoid using them seemed the equivalent of trying to avoid saying he word ‘the’ in everyday speech. It was not something she had ever really considered but now that it was there in front of her it was hard.

“It’s alright.”

She felt Candy’s hand find hers. Startled she turned to see the girl looking at her, offering a tentative smile. She couldn’t help but smile back.

“It’s hard, I know.” Candy offered softly, “Like walking with your eyes closed.”

“Exactly.” April replied, running her free hand through her hair, feeling sweat already beading at her hairline. “I really hope Donnie can do something about this. I didn’t think it would be this hard to hold out.”

Candy nodded at the statement, “I don’t think I’d be able to. I mean, I’m lucky it doesn’t affect me the same way it does you. I’m probably going to have a little headache and need a nap when we get back but I’ve never had anything serious. Not like you and Pietro.”

They walked for a bit more, turning down streets and stopping at crosswalks with the crowd, just two women blending in. She felt their approach before they actually came near enough to be a threat, her muscles tensing, her heart rating slowing and her eyes immediately calculating the best method of attack. It was only Candy’s hand on her wrist that slowed her down.

“Hey baby can I get your number?”

“Yo, Red what are you doing later tonight?”

It was harmless, innocuous and Candy just smiled and flashed a wedding band April had no idea she was wearing. The guys lifted their hands in mock surrender and walked off. As she glided away from them she felt a strange sense of euphoria hit her. It was probably the first time someone had actually hit on her in years. Hell, it was the first time in years she had been out of hiding without a child on her arm or a large turtle guarding her back. The experience made her laugh. Candy joined her.

‘Do you always think everyone is going to attack you?” the woman smiled, her eyes quirked up.

“Yeah,” April replied seriously, “Because they usually do.”

Candy just shrugged her shoulders as they kept on walking.

Soon enough they were turning down one last alley. It was not a part of town April had ever been before, by her count very few people seemed eager to transverse whatever alley they were moving down. She watched As Candy stood at the mouth of the area. The van was visible, probably twenty feet or so down the side street.

“No Kraang, but it feels strange.” Candy whispered to her, ‘I don’t like it.”

April did a quick survey. There were plenty of places for people to hide’ it was really an out of the way location. Risk assessment complete April felt no better about the situation then Candy did.

“We have to get it.” She replied, “If we wait much longer the Kraang are going to hone in on us. Two telepaths this close together.”

Candy shrugged, “I would know if there were Kraang around. This isn’t Kraang, it just doesn’t seem safe.”

April gave a bitter laugh, “It’s a back alley in New York at dusk and we’re two girls all alone. This is like every after school special anyone’s ever seen.”

They stood together for a moment before April felt annoyance creeping in. There was no point in waiting. She agreed with Candy something felt strange about the entire thing but it didn’t matter, Donnie needed the tech and she needed Donnie to figure all this out. A mission was a mission.

“Here, give me the keys.” She said.

Candy handed them over easily even as April pressed the Plasma cannon into one hand and the Tphone into her other.

“You know how to use a gun?” April asked tensely.

Candy shook her head.

“Point and shoot, that’s the gist of it.” She said seriously, taking a few steps before turning back “And try not to hit me.”

Carefully she moved away form Candy and in towards the ally. It seemed secure, there were definitely no Kraang around but that did not preclude there being no Foot clan either. Personally either would have been a relief over the deep sense of dread she was currently feeling.

“What have we here?” a strangely accented and totally human voice sounded out.

Turning around April watched as four average size completely normal looking Purple dragons walked out of the shadows surrounding the van.

“Oh, thank god.” She sighed as she bent down, drew her fan and prepared for their attack.


	15. Into the Tunnels- Donnie and Janus

“What is happening?” Donnie cried.

He was currently standing in front of Mondo, his hands on the other man’s shoulders and barely stopping himself from throttling the lizard mutant. The man’s wide eyes were completely unfocused as they shifted from side to side, as if watching something intense and fast paced. His mouth was painfully silent, sending jets of fear through Donatello’s entire system with every unspoken word.

Donnie felt like he was throwing up his heart, the hard knot was lodged somewhere in the pit of his stomach and his breathing was coming out in desperate pants of air. He hadn’t wanted April to go but Leo had been right, she was the best person for the job and he knew inherently that April was not some delicate damsel to be coddled. She was a capable fighter in her own right and trying to shield her would do nothing but create more tension between them; at the moment, there was more then enough of that. Still, the right decision felt a hell of a lot like a punch in the gut at this particular moment.

“Whoa D, chill dude.” Mikey whispered, moving towards him and pressing his hands against Donnie’s arms, pulling him off of Mondo.

Donnie turned to look at his brother, focusing in on Mikey. The turtle’s wide blue eyes were staring at him, his freckled face twisted into a worried expression. The look brought with it the realization that he was acting irrationally; he forced himself into some semblance of calm before nodding his head. He was overreacting, or maybe it was just the overkill that had become his normal. It hardly mattered. He shifted his gaze, staring to the side where his son’s were watching him with wide eyes.

“It’s fine.” Donnie said, a little louder then he would normally have spoken.

He watched as the boys went back to what they were doing and slowly, carefully, turned his attention back to Mundo and the others.

“Come on, if we gear up we can get to them in under five minutes.”Raph stated.

Donnie was already half into his protective suit when Mondo laughed.

“Dude, that is so not needed.” The man grinned form ear to ear, his eyes focusing back on the people he was standing with opposed to the strange telepathic show he’s been receiving, “You’re girl took care of them. They’re on their way back right now.”

Donatello paused, a strange mix of relief and pride flooding his mind while he still felt the niggling sense of guilt. He hadn’t really thought April capable of taking out anyone without being able to use her powers. It brought to light the worrying notion that maybe he really had been underestimating her all these years. He knew she was capable but the idea that she was capable without him there to back her up was disconcerting. Deciding it was all a discussion for another time he compartmentalized the entire argument, when April was safe and all this was finished.

“Good so they got the van then.” He nodded to himself, “ The ETA is probably half an hour iif their GPS are accurate. Mondo, what exactly are we working with? What do you guys have in there? Is there anything you didn’t tell me about?”

Mondo smiled at him, obviously pleased with himself.

“Oh do you have plasma weapons? Do you have those awesome plasma swords OH DO YOU HAVE PLASMA CHUCKS?” Mikey cried, breaking through their conversation with unbridled enthusiasm.

“As far as I can tell there are no plasma chucks and weapons were a lot harder to come by, I probably have a few hand cannons.” He stated thoughtfully, “I do have a lot of portal devices, I have some comm orbs and random pieces of Kraang tech from downed droids. I didn’t know what was good so I just grabbed whatever I could yank free.”

Donnie nodded, Mondo and Candy were certainly not engineers or scientists but they made pretty good scavengers. However, it was the portals he was interested in.

“If you’ve got viable portal devices I can wire them directly to open in TCRI,” Donnie stated, “That means we can get in and out without having to go through the Kraang themselves. It might lessen casualties.”

“And lead them to the lair.” Raph replied darkly, “If they were to come back with you,”

Donnie nodded and looked at Leo. In the end it was his decision to make, as much as Donatello was willing to take on battle planning and leadership of the mutants it was Leo who led their team and he was willing to defer to the experience of elder brother.

“I think it’s a risk we have to take.” Leo replied evenly, “If it could save lives.”

“We can work out of the pit.” Perri suggested, motioning with her hand vaguely towards the direction of the Nomadic subway hub they had found earlier, “We can transport and arrive there. The Kraang already know about that location and if anyone follows us back there we can gave a few of the hybrids waiting. They don’t need their powers to operate those few plasma cannons you were talking about.”

Donnie nodded, his mind working through this new plan. He frowned, “That would mean we would be split into four teams. My brothers and I who are transporting the tech, The fighters who are causing the distraction and covering us, the team in the pit who will take in the tech and the team back here who are organizing the entire thing.”

Leo nodded, bringing a hand to his chin as he looked at the list of names, “We’re going for the tech obviously, I think your mutants are the distraction with Pietro, then maybe April, Candy and Mondo in the Pitt to operate the portals since you guys have the most experience with them and Perri and everyone else back here to arrange the mission.”

Donnie nodded, his brother’s choices were sound. The decisions he would make himself.

“I want Irma here on point.”

All eyes turned to Raph who was now standing with his arms crossed over his chest, eyes looking anywhere but towards them.

“Dude, I thought you said…” Mikey began, tapping his fingers together nervously.

Raph scoffed fixing an appraising gaze on Mikey, “Doesn’t matter what I said. She’s good, she knows what she’s doing and I she’s freaking smart. I want her here running the entire thing.”

Donnie wasn’t sure why his brother’s seemed more then a little uncomfortable. Personally he had limited interaction with April’s friend. She seemed nice enough and while her using his lab had irked him a little bit he was grateful she had taken the time to back up all his data and make improvements along the way although he hadn’t seen her here. He’d merely heard from Leo that Irma had been a part of their little group for awhile. He had just assumed she was busy with living a life the same way Casey was, it wasn’t unreasonable for someone that age to have a job and not want to hang out in the sewers until dawn when they knew they’d have to go to work the next morning.

“I can contact Irma.” Leo offered tentatively.

Mikey looked decidedly nervous about the entire situation, leaving Donatello to wonder just what the hell he had missed.

“No, I should do it.” Raph replied tensely.

Without any more conversation he turned on his heel and headed right out the door. Donnie felt awkward, standing there watching his brother go. Beside him Perri twittered. After a moment Mondo shrugged.

“I’m going to get Jett and meet the girls. I’ll strange unloading as soon as they get here.” He smiled at Donnie, offering a loose wave as he walked towards the garage part of the lab and out the door.

Awkwardly, Perri looked to the brothers and back

“Gonna go with him.” She stated sharply, scuttling out behind Mondo faster then Donnie thought her capable of.

He paused for another moment, setting his desk looking at the lab and then at his worried brothers.

“What am I missing here?” he finally asked.

Both his brothers seemed to shift in the spot, turning to look at one another and then back at the entrance, as if Raph were lurking right around the corner. Finally it was Leo who spoke.

“Okay, so when you guys disappeared Casey and Irma were understandably upset,” Leo began, tapping his fingers against one another, “Casey hung out with us all a lot more and he brought Irma along. Irma and Raph, I guess, well, I guess you could call it a fling.”

Donnie nearly choked, “A fling? Between Irma… and Raph…”

“Yeah Dude,” Mikey replied quietly, “They were all on the DL about it too but at one point we caught them together.”

“As in…” Donnie fished.

“As in, you know,” Mikey began to look upset and seemed about two seconds from making hand gestures.

Donnie winced, both in discomfort at the thought of his brother having sex and in sympathy. Their kids had walked in on them more then enough times for him to empathize with just how shitty that situation could be.

“So they’re not together anymore?’ Donnie found himself asking, strangely intrigued at the idea that Raph and Irma had managed to finagle themselves into the role of strange/awkward couple spot he and April had vacated. Not that Leo and Karai hadn’t been vying for it.

“Broke up a couple of months before you two turned up again.” Leo offered with a shrug, “Never mentioned why, just that she wouldn’t be coming around anymore. I assume whatever it was it was big.”

Donnie nodded, seemed like a logical progression. As logical as these sorts of things god. A thought occurred to him.

‘What happened to Karai?” he asked suddenly, his eyes turning to Leo immediately.

His elder brother had the decency to blush and Mikey seemed to skitter away as the question presented itself.

‘She’s around.” He offered with a shrug.

“Around?” Donnie found himself repeating in the most skeptical tone possible.

“Yup.” Leo answered with a nod.

“And that’s all I’m getting?” Donnie pressed, cocking his brow.

Leo smiled, “Seems like it.”

Donnie was about to protest, more then a little interested in the notion that he wasn’t the only turtle with a love life when he felt that tingle of realization hit him.

“Is it quiet to you?” Donnie found himself asking,

“No more then usual.” Leo replied, shrugging again.

“Yeah, my usual isn’t quiet.” Donnie replied sharply.

Donnie rose to his feet, his eyes scanning the corners of the lab. The lab was completely empty save for him and Leo. All those who had been there before were gone. Including some rather conspicuous absences. He felt his heart rate kick into gear and his eyes scan the room one more time before he rushed forward, moving to the entrance as Leo followed in his wake. The door slide open with a thud as he rushed forward into the room. The common room was not empty but not populated with the people he was looking for. He bolted past Mikey towards the turnstiles, hoped over and ran to where Mundo was waiting near the platform.

The lizard turned and look at him with an appraising glance. The man had been pacing back and forth along the platform, a cellphone to his ear.

“Have you seen the boys?” Donnie found himself blurting.

“No,” Mundo replied, “I’ve been calling Jett. Little dude knows better then to run off on his own like that.”

Donnie pursed his lips, anger filtering through the worry, “I don’t think he’s on his own and I don’t think wandering off was his idea.”

He moved quickly, going to the lab and grabbing his Tphone before rushing over to the still parked motorhome. One quick hit to the back of the thing and a compartment popped open. He and April had long ago realized the importance of having something things in near proximity. Quickly he pulled on his sozuku and secured his bo to his back. Reaching in he pulled out two small cylindrical balls, and frowned. They were the ones from yesterday he had used to track and map the area. He vaguely remembered putting them away. One quick squeeze confirmed his fears. They were dead. He had forgotten to recharge them.

“Donnie, don’t panic, they can’t have gotten that far.” Leo offered, “I’ll get Raph and Mikey and we can search. I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

The rationale words did little to soothe the mental image of his son’s being mutilated by Squirrelnoids in the depths of the sewers but he forced himself to breath. Leo was right, panic was not going to do him any good. Of course the boys would be getting one hell of a punishment when they got home. Just like he would if April arrived back before he’d found them.

April, he swallowed the lump in his throat. She was going to kill him.

“We need to find them before the girl’s get back,” Donnie stated, looking directly at Mundo.

The normally placid lizard’s face fell.

‘Yeah.” He replied with new focus, “Yeah… that’s definitely…yeah.”

He watched as Raph and Mikey appeared on Leo’s heels, their eyes widening when they spotted him. He and Mondo must have looked more insane than usual.

“What dude, Candy’s pretty cool right?” Mikey asked uncertainly.

Mundo ran a hand through the little hair he had, “Not when it comes to Jett.”

“Let’s go.” Donnie suggested, motioning to the tunnels, “Separate directions and then circle back. Leo, guys stay in contact in case anyone gets lost.”

He was off in one direction, Leo behind him while Mikey and Mundo took off in the other direction. All thoughts of Raph, Irma and any other romance long forgotten in the knowledge he had let his son’s wander off into potential danger and he had a limited amount of time to find them before April got back.

 

 

FOURTEEN AND A HALF

“This was a really bad idea.” Janus sighed, running his hand through his red hair as he followed behind his brothers.

On his back he felt Julian shift in total agreement, his little body pressed into the sling and his lights against Janus’ ribs. It was all confirmation of what he knew, this was a terrible idea. A supremely terrible idea.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Feb replied from in front of them, his small flashlight dancing off the sewer walls, “There’s loads of tunnels here! We could wander for days and they’re all awesome. Dad and everyone else got to go explore, why can’t we?”

Janus felt the frustration wash over him. His younger brother was even more impetuous then he was, at least when he ran off he was usually tailing their dad. He knew, more often then no, their dad was going to get into some sort of trouble and the thought of him out there on his own with no backup was scary. This wasn’t about that. This was just Feb being Feb.

“Maybe we should go back.” Jett suggested from just behind Feb, next to Marcus, “I mean our mom’s are going to get back soon and then what? I’m going to get grounded for like a month.”

Feb threw his hands up, “This was your idea in the first place! You said you sensed something.”

,“I did sense _someone_.” Jett paused and turned back to look at them, ”Can’t you guys do that?”

It was Marcus who answered, his eyes scanning the area while he had kept out of their argument, ‘Not really. We can sense each other. I can sense people’s minds when they’re nearby but not from far away.”

“Well I can.” Jett replied a little self consciously, ‘So can my mom.”

They continued walking, letting Jett lead the way. Janus felt Julian shift. His youngest brother was just as uncomfortable with this as the rest of them with the exception of Feb especially when he had been walking along the side of the tunnels. About ten minutes in he had sensed the physical exhaustion from his youngest brother and hoisted Julian onto his back. He could feel the little hands at his shoulders and the legs over his waist. Both thier eyes watched Feb, Marcus and Jett as they moved along, pushing forward into the known. He would have felt better about the entire situation had a pit of uncertainty not settled into his stomach. They were going to get in so much trouble when this was all over. He was certain of that. He wanted to groan at the creative punishment he was sure his dad was going to dream up.

“Come on, it’s this way.” Jett called, turning down a wide drainage pipe.

He knew he was going to take the brunt for this one, especially for bringing Julian, but still, no turtle left behind was a motto their dad had drilled into them. It made even more sense when they had met their Uncles.

He smiled at the memories of the last few days. Meeting his dad’s brothers made things a lot clearer in his mind. His dad had always seemed more then a little sad, like something was missing. He’d realized when he’s seen them that his uncles were his dad’s missing pieces. He really liked Uncle Leo, just being around him made it clear that this Uncle was the leader. Even their dad, who was the smartest person Janus had ever known, followed their Uncle’s suggestions. He wanted to be like that, the brother everyone depended on. Sensing his three brothers he knew inside that he had to be like his Uncle Leo, as the oldest it was his job.

Out of the din he felt it, drawing his mind from his current train of thought and immediately to the anomaly. He was used to feeling his brothers’ minds and his mom’s but the sensation of an unknown consciousness running through the darkness, frantic and unknown, forced him to stop. He watched as his brother’s did the same. Marcus paused and took a step back while Feb fumbled with the small flashlight, nearly dropping it before fixing the light on a wall where they had sensed the thoughts coming form.

Unlike Marcus he was a bit better at detecting minds. Not nearly as good as Jett was apparently but, closer to their intended target. Closing his eyes he tried to concentrate. He could feel that they were moving towards something; Or a group of somethings. And that those somethings did not feel like Kraang.

“Guys we should go back.” He suggested, sensing a wave of apprehension from Marcus, Jett and Julian alike.

“Why? Were fully trained ninja.” Feb boasted happily, “We can take them.”

“We’re not fully trained Feb,” Marcus replied evenly, “were not even half trained.”

Janus let that sink it. As much as he loathed to admit it Marcus was totally right. Their dad had trained them but they were nowhere near his level yet and even then he was sure their dad wasn’t as good as Master Splinter. It made him nervous. It made him even more nervous knowing that had come out here with barely any weapons. He held the one kunai they had between them tightly in his hand.

“We can take whoever it is.” Febrian replied, with a bit of whine, “Come on! Aren’t you guys even just a little bit curious? We are never allowed to do anything, We never go anywhere. Don’t you want to see if our training actually works? ”

It was true, it was a common complaint among them. Their parents never let them out of sight if they could help it. It wasn’t that he didn’t love his mom and dad, hell he knew they all did, but it was hard. There was so much world out there, they could see it , feel it and sense it and they weren’t allowed to be a part of any of it. All because of something some strange pink aliens had done to their parents and them before they were even born.

“Mom and dad do that to keep us safe.” Marcus piped up, his tense caution the opposite of Feb’s impetuous nature, “You know what the Kraang did. They told us.”

“Yeah well I’m not scared of them.” Feb shot back, “They can come and try to take me if they want I’ll fight them all off.”

Jan felt his own tension snap. He tried to think about all the things he had learned from his father about leadership and about what Uncle Leo would do in his shoes. He nodded to himself as the decision became clear.

“You’re being stupid.” Janus replied sharply, focusing his attention on Feb ‘If there are Kraang here we run. There is no way we can fight them off. I know for sure you wouldn’t stand a chance. We are turning back now.”

That stopped them all. Feb turned to him with an angry look.

“You’re not the boss of me.” Feb snarled at him, brown eyes flashing, “I don’t have to listen o you.”

Jan drew himself up, letting his own anger and frustration bleed through his voice, “I am the oldest and I am the leader. I’m also the only one whose ever been on a mission with Dad before so I know what I’m talking about. We’re going back or you’re staying here alone.”

He turned his back and motioned for the others to do the same. Marcus blinked for a few minutes obviously torn before stepping towards the lair. Jett seemed right on board with the ‘going back’ plan. He was moving behind Marcus with less hesitation.

Feb stood his ground.

“You’re a coward.” His younger brother snapped.

His little brother’s furious look was all the warning he got.

Janus felt his teeth clench as his mind reached out to defend against his brother’s attack without even known he was doing it. Feb’s anger crashed into him as a visceral thing; a snapping snarling beast of energy, moving towards him with fury and then pulling back. Marcus pulled Jett clear as two forces clashed against one another. Jan felt his hair push back with the tidal force of his brother’s mind, he squinted his eyes against the onslaught but bore down. Feb’s energy was wild and unfocused, pure emotion taking physical form and lashing out. Janus focused his own mind as he pushed forward; collecting energy and releasing it in a sharp blast in his younger brother’s direction. The sudden surge knocked Feb right off his feet and he flew up for a moment before falling backwards, landing in the disgusting water that was pooled around their feet.

“Listen, I don’t care whether or not you’re happy with me but I am the leader here.” Jan stated with measured calm, “I came along because I didn’t want you to get in trouble but we do not fight one another and if you try to use your powers against me again I am going to kick your butt and then tell mom and dad what you did. Now get your temper under control or I’ll drag you home.”

Feb looked up at him with narrowed eyes and with a sigh Jan reached down to grab his brother’s arm and haul him to his feet. For a moment they stared at one another, their minds buffering against each other’s as they tested their ground. He pushed forth his feelings, the betrayal and anger at Feb’s accusation, the worry he felt about their parents and about his brothers, his love. He watched as his younger brother’s surveyed all these emotions before the anger seemed to ease out of his face, leaving downcast eyes and a slightly ashamed expression.

“Sorry,” he muttered.

Jan nodded, reaching over and slinging an arm over the narrow shoulder.

“S’alright,” he replied evenly, noting that Julian was reaching out to touch Feb too.

For a minute the three of them smiled at one another, reveling in the feeling of belonging.

It was a very short minute.

Whether it was their altercation or something totally different the tidal force of the minds they had been tracking only moments ago came back in stark contrast. While they had been arguing the minds had gotten closer. A lot closer. Jan felt cold sweat bead up on the back on his neck. This was bad.

‘Guys, something’s here.” Jett’s voice sounded out, drawing them from all forms of comradery and into ninja mode immediately,

Jan felt the dread settle in sharp and concise. Sure their father had trained them, so had their mother but not for this. They were still kids and, from the scared look on his brothers’ faces all bravado had vanished. Determined not to let their fear overcome them and all too aware that as the oldest he was responsible for the younger two Janus steadied himself. He quickly removed Julian from his perch on his back and passed the younger brother over to Marcus. Julian struggled.

“Not now Jules, “ Jan replied sharply, his eyes scanning the darkness.

He could feel it clearly now, the nearby minds, the soft humming sensation. It wasn’t totally Kraang like but it definitely was not human by any means.

“Feb, Marcus, take Jett and Jules back.” He snapped briskly, drawing the kunai out and taking a stance in the direction the minds sensation was coming from.

“Were not leaving you. “ Feb snapped back, his eyes focused on the same place Janus’ were.

They could all sense the minds, they were so close now but they were coming from ahead.

“Listen you two have got Julian and Jett. They can’t defend themselves. You need to get back to mom and dad and tell them about this now. If we don’t stop whoever this is they are going to follow us back to the liar.” Janus replied in a hushed whisper.

“You’re an idiot if you think I’m leaving you.” Feb replied.

‘I’m not debating this.” Janus snarled, lowering his stance, “You’re almost out of time. You and I can’t stop them. You need to go NOW! That’s an order!’

There was another stand off before Janus watched Marcus reach over and shake Feb’s arm.

“The sooner we get there the sooner we head back!” Marcus snapped, “Jan’s right, we can’t stop them from here. Not like this.”

There was a wavering moment before he saw his brothers’ nod, their eyes matching one another and then turning to his. He didn’t need to talk; they didn’t even need telepathy to know that they were coming back.

‘Go and go quick” Jan whispered.

He felt their minds more then watched them go, their consciousness disappearing into the din all around them. The dampers made it hard to note them, hard to locate the minds whisking around him. Whoever was tracking him knew he was there, they also knew that he was aware of them. The thought that his brothers had been allowed to escape was a little disconcerting, that meant he was being hunted.

Not for the first time he wished he was bigger. He knew he was different from other kids. Even Jett, who was probably around the same age; as he was physically seemed a lot more like Marcus, younger, more scared. Jan tried to push the childish part of himself away, the part that wanted to go screaming for his dad. Instead he tried to focus his mind, forcing his mental shield to push through the static the dampers created to the minds that were moving around him. In a strange instant he felt it, he felt his mind zone in on them.

Five brains, all altered, none of them were human but one at least was a Kraang hybrid.

He paused. He knew there were other Kraang hybrids around, he knew that his father had called them. He also knew that his dad was very nervous about it, that the two mutants that were coming were terribly dangerous. That was why the grown ups had gone off yesterday to try and find a place for those new mutants to stay, that’s why his dad seemed nervous about the new mutants arrival. IF these guys weren’t on their side, if they were dangerous, leading them to the lair was the last thing Jan wanted to do.

He weighed his options. Five to one were crappy odds, even if he was a ninja. His own mutations didn’t give him loads of abilities; he certainly couldn’t hide the way Jett could or even swim the way he knew Marcus and his dad could. Still, he was part human and part turtle. He could definitely swim better then whatever was out there providing it wasn’t a turtle too and he knew this place. In addition he was fast.

In and instant he decided on a strategy.

Turning down the tunnel he found a water pipe, looked at it and then at the empty tunnel before him and banged it sharply. The sound reverberated through the tunnel, drawing whatever was out there towards him before he turned on his heel. Eyes were a waste in the dark, he knew that and he tried to focus on keeping his footing on the slick brick. Twisting around the corner he landed hard against the wall, pushed off and kept running towards the minds. He could feel one following him while a group of others were staying back, farther behind. Another was coming around in his direction. He turned and scampered through another tunnel, drawing them away from the lair.

Another mind separated from the group, running towards him while two others came form the rear. It occurred to him that he was being herded, drawn down and being funneled to where they wanted him to be.

With a chilling realization he knew what kind of animals they were.

The strange howl that echoed through the sewers did nothing to disprove his hypothesis. Wolves.

Controlling panic was a lot harder then he thought it would be and, that said panic, he felt his feet give out from under him as he turned down another pipe and dropped.

It wasn’t a huge fall, but it was enough for him to topple head over feet, tumbling a little ways and landing in the center of a huge basin. As he came to a stop as he connected with a piece of metal that seemed to be installed at the center of the basin for some random reason. Shaking his head he tried to see through the stars that clouded his vision. Rolling over as he heard the sound of footsteps heading towards him. He cowered behind one of the large mental braces, pulling his hood over his head to shield his hair and baring the kunai in one hand.

“It came this way.”

Jan peaked out. The creature there wasn’t as terrifying as he thought it might be but it was plenty scary. He was about seven feet tall, covered head to toe in course brown hair with long hands ending in claws. An extended snout gave way to a dog’s muzzle as the creature moved with a solid strength Jan knew he didn’t stand a chance against. The creature sure looked like a wolf, with dark fur and haunches that made his movement staggered.

“I can’t see him but I can smell him.”

Jan turned; this time his eyes catching a creature he hadn’t expected to see. Whatever this man was he moved way more quickly than the wolf man. His body was shorter, probably 6 feet but covered in golden fur with black spots all around him. Like the first mutant he only wore a pair of tattered pants, leaving his top half bare. His chest was like a human’s but covered with a paler yellow fur. However, his face was completely animal, with only the barest glint human intelligence shining through their eyes.

Jan felt his heart rate skyrocket. There were four tunnels in and out that were connected to the basin he was trapped in. The two mutants were at the nearest tunnels, if he could get to the far ones he could escape. However, this meant he would also need to get to the surface to escape them, and potentially expose himself to the Kraang. If he could draw them away from the tunnels they were standing in front of he could go back the way he came and pray that Feb and Marcus had managed to get to his father.

They were all bad options but getting back to his dad seemed the best one.

“Come out come out little one.” One of the mutants sing-songed.

“We won’t hurt you,” the other one teased, “Much.”

The voices got louder and he knew he was running out of time.

Steeling any courage he had left he decided to make a dash for one of the tunnels. The wolf mutant was moving around, circling. Janus knew he needed to draw their attention, clear a possible path and distract them so he could make a run for it. He focused on one of the random pieces of refuse all around them, keeping his mind as intent as he could on it. Normally it was easy to move but he found the more panicked he felt the harder it was. Eventually he watched as a piece lifted from the ground, it hovered for a moment before flinging it in the opposite direction. The thing hit against the inside of one of the tunnels, clattering loudly before coming to a stop. He watched as the wolf-man moved towards it quickly, going to investigate and leaving the space open.

He ran immediately, not even bothering to look back. At the exact moment he made it to the mouth of the tunnel two things happened. The first was a face that appeared before him, suddenly and unexpected. He toppled backwards, shocked and surprised as the other person was. This person was his size although a little bit smaller with brown hair that fell over her face and up the sides of her cheeks. Her eyes were a golden brown, wide with shock and she made a sharp yelping noise as he reeled back. The second thing was he felt the sharp sensation of claws at his neck as he was lifted right up by the back of his throat.

He was yanked backwards hard, his teeth snapping together in his mouth and his body tensing. Whatever had him was strong, strong enough to toss him around like he weighed nothing.

He was brought up to eye level and found himself face to face with the wolf man. The man looked at him intently, eyes just as golden as the girl’s had been and a mouth full of wicked looking teeth.

“What have we here?” the wolf drawled, baring his fangs for Janus to see.

Janus knew he should have been brave should had said something and done something to prove to himself just how tough a ninja he really was but, in the end, the only thing he did was completely subconscious. He screamed.


	16. Meeting- April and Donnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much to all the people who are sticking with this fic. I am happy to be making you happy.

Her hands pressed tightly to the wheel, her fingers dancing along the cracked vinyl and her back relaxed against the beaded backrest of the driver’s seat. The windows were down, letting in a gentle breeze as they cruised along the streets. The radio whispered out the newest pop song she hadn’t really ever paid attention to but still recognized and her feet pressed consistently against the gas pedal. All in all, April felt great.

She grinned to herself. As a mom she tried to take the high road, no matter how obvious it was that she and Donnie were not exactly pacifists. In their home the ‘do as I say and not as I do’ rule of parenting had taken on a whole new dimension. They tried to teach their sons that they did not condone violence, that violence should only be used as a last resort to defend yourself or your family against threats. Gigantic, pink , brain shaped threats that appeared in the night, all guns blazing, looking to kill them all in their sleep. Still, despite the obvious threats to their family they had taught the boys that ninja training was about control, about evaluating the threat and working it to one’s own advantage. She had spent hours and hours telling her brood that words were the correct way of solving problems, that she loved and respected Donatello because he was intelligent and used his mind before he used his fists.

All that being said beating the crap out of those purple dragons had been awesome.

It hadn’t even really been a fight. Years of training with Donnie and with their kids had left her with more talent than when she had started with. Honestly, years of dealing with the dregs of society had made her a bit of a brawler, but cracking the nose of one dragon while kicking another in the gut so hard he didn’t get back up had felt better then anything she could recall in recent memory. It was reaffirming; both to know that she was capable of defending herself against a normal threat and to have that threat _be_ normal. She had fought and she had won. She felt good. She hadn’t needed Donnie, or another of the turtles to rush in and save her the way that had become so common when she was a girl.

Now she was driving a van full of illegal and ill gotten Kraang tech back to the lair with two new bruises on her arms, a cramp in her leg and a smile on her face. Donnie would be thrilled and she felt the anticipation of seeing him excited rush through her just as headily as her own happiness did. She loved to see him in his element and even with all the years that had been shared between them seeing Donnie working full throttle on a project was something he loved. Beside her Candy looked like she was having her own little moment.

The blonde had been more then a little thrown off when the Dragons had attacked but, in the end, the hand cannon April had given her had fended off and distracted two dragons, allowing April the upper hand. Even though she hadn’t really incapacitated anyone on her own she seemed pretty psyched about it.

“Ya know what April.” Candy drawled out in her happy way.

April turned to her companion whose feet were propped up on the dash; blonde hair drifting across her face as they drove along.

“What?” April grinned.

“You’re nuts!” the blonde giggled merrily and April found herself joining her.

She let the van cruise for a moment, moving towards the entry way Donnie used for the Shellraiser. It was a pretty non descript vehicle and no one even flinched as she turned it into the dead end and crawled up the abandoned space. She moved into the correct position and and idled in front of the entrance, waiting for Donnie to raise the ground and to slip beneath the streets. All in all it was an easy mission.

They sat in the alley, the hum of the engine echoing off the walls, the soft music filtering through the radio and absolutely no movement around them. As the minutes ticked by April felt the strange, unnatural tingle at the back of her head start up. It wasn’t like Donnie to make her (or anyone else) wait. Certainly not when he was so anxious about her going on the mission in the first place.

“Something’s supposed to happen…right?” Candy replied.

Frowning April unclipped her belt and reaching into her pocket, palming her T-phone before pressing her finger to the touchpad. Donnie was the first name on the list. Pressing the phone to her ear she listened to the blank ring for three minutes before hanging up and staring at the thing as if it were alien.

Donnie always answered.

“Something’s not right.” April whispered, more to herself then to Candy.

To her surprise the girl immediately closed her eyes, one hand idly running up to touch her temple while her face took on an expression of deep concentration. The energy in the air seemed to crackle in a way that April easily recognized. Her own mind struggled to break free of her own imposed control, sensing another telepath close and active she wanted to reach out but managed to keep her own powers in tight check as Candy’s mind expanded beyond the confines of their location. She took deep medatitative breaths, controlled her breathing as the seconds stretched out and her desire grew. It took everything in her to reign in her self control even as Candy’s head shot back with a wide eyed blank stare.

“Their in trouble.” She whispered, her voice laced with fear, “Jett. I can feel Jett. He’s terrified.”

April felt her own heart rate increase.

‘Can you see through his eyes, the way Mundo could see through yours?” she asked, forcing a calm note to her voice that she certainly did not feel.

Candy shook her head, “He has my abilities, it keeps him safe from that. I can contact him though.”

She closed her eyes, seemingly trying to focus. April watched as she was straining, her face tensing and her teeth gritting together.

“I can’t get him to respond to me.” She replied after a moment, “His mind is blocked. He’s too upset. Whatever is happening is very upsetting to him.”

The two women looked at one another.

“We need to get down there.” April stated.

She pulled out her T-phone and a small swiss army knife. Praying she remembered the many lessons in mod-ing and hacking Donnie had insisted upon over the years she cracked the case of her phone open and got to work.

 

 

Adrenaline was a funny thing. He understood the mechanics of it, how it worked on the system, how it would push you into doing things you weren’t normally capable of. It was fascinating. However, the irony of it was that once it was in your system there was very little desire to focus on the effects it had on the body, his attention couldn’t be spared enough. His body was straining, the burn of his muscles tugged in the corner of his mind but Donatello didn’t slow down, not for a moment.

His heart raced, every part of him spurred on by the keen edge of panic stabbing through his mind and heart. It bit at him, sharp and hot, redefining the way he felt, reorganizing his priorities until one thought stood out beyond any and all desire to clear his mind of anything else. His kids. Not just Janus this time but all four boys and Mondo’s child as well.

Next to him the Lizard mutant was keeping pace despite, his obvious lack of physical training. His brother’s movements echoed a few feet behind them, struggling to keep up and stay aware of their location and their environment when faced with the break neck pace that had been set.

Donatello hadn’t really considered that while he was moving in one direction another group would be heading in another. They were all moving so swiftly Donnie almost bowled over when their group collided with a smaller group heading in the opposite direction. He caught himself, jumping over the figures who were now on the ground, catching a handhold against the curved wall and flipping back over himself to land on his feet, bo at the ready. It took Donnie only a few moments to identify who he was looking at and by the time his brother’s had caught up to him all three of his boys were wrapped up in his arms, mobbing him and clinging as if they had been scared out of their wits.

He held them tight, mildly aware that they were matching his panic beat for beat.

Headcounts were second nature at this point. He was one short.

“Where’s your brother?” he asked, pushing his boys away so they were all at arms length. His voice stern and steady despite not feeling it at all.

It was Febrian who answered him. Wide eyes, glassy with tears and his pale face a lot redder then it should have been. The boy seemed to wilt in that moment and, in an action that wasn’t in line with his normally boisterous child, Feb threw himself into Donnie’s arms.

‘It’s all my fault, I made Janus go with us and when the strange people showed up he told us to run away.” The boy cried, sobbing into his chest.

Pulling the boy back just fixed him with a stare.

“Feb, I need you to calm down and tell me where Janus is.” Donnie stated.

“Three tunnels back.” Feb replied, his voice uncertain and wavering, “But he was moving while we were running away. The men were chasing him. He’s not there anymore.”

Donnie wanted to smack himself in the face. There were people chasing his son in the maze of the underground sewer system. He and his brothers knew this place intimately but that didn’t mean there weren’t hundreds of different tunnels each with different locations , basins and drop points. Janus could literally be anywhere. His mind began scanning through possible options.

“What about that creepy Kraang thing April can do?” Raph’s voice called over the sound of sobs, “Can’t you guys do that weird Kraang thing where your brains are all connected?”

He paused, shocked at both his brother’s suggestion and the fact that he hadn’t thought of it himself.

“Can you find him with through your connection?” Donnie asked searching his son’s eyes for truth, “Can you sense him?”

The little boy shook his head, “The dampners…”

“I can.” Jett called out.

All eyes turned to the little boy clinging to Mundo for dear life, “I can still feet his mind.”

Donnie felt a stab of relief run through him.

Jett closed his eyes, one hand drifting to touch against his temple, his brown furrowing with concentration before he opened his eyes to stare at Donnie.

“There are at least five other minds closing in on him.” The little boy reported.

Donnie felt his relief evaporate immediately.

“Tell me how to get there Jett. Hurry.”  


 

When they were children Donnie knew he was different from his brothers. When they were struggling with learning how to talk he was learning how to read. When they were taking their first steps he was already running around the lair. He had made their toys for all of them and delighted in their praise of his creations. He had been studying engineering and physicals long before the others had finished primary math. He was advanced, in every possible way. It was not shock to anyone in the Hamato family that Donatello was gifted, it had been in him all along, an integral part of who he was- just like Leo’s natural leadership, Raph’s temper and Mikey’s craziness. It was a part of them.

He had read somewhere that gifted children tended to following along the spectrum pretty consistently, that emotionally and cognitively they were more developed then their counterparts. He liked to think that as well. He was the first to fall in love, he was the first to know what heartbreak felt like (although Leo was a close second) and he was the first to start a family.

When he had been a teenager and first met April he had fantasized about their future. Daydreams about a possible future together. Would they get married? Would they have children? What would they be like? Would they be male or female? Would they be like him or more like her? Would he be a good father?

That big one seemed to reset all the others. By the time fatherhood was thrust upon him there was no time for hopes or daydreams. He had never had the opportunity to sit back and seriously consider whether or not he was a good father; such self-contemplative thought was a waste of time and energy. Fatherhood was not something he had valunterred for or something he had even considered.

However, the moment he heard his son high pitched scream echo through the tunnels, Donatello _knew_ that father hood had changed a part of him on the most basic level. In that moment the intelligent, rational intelligence he had considered a defining personality trait shut down. It was as if every part of himself he considered higher functioning; logic, reason and rationality, all took a back seat to one overwhelming baser instinct. He was a father. The creature screaming in terror was his child.

His son was in trouble.

He knew turtles had no natural parental instincts, which was what had often brought upon his parental insecurities. They were egg layers, having performed their due diligence to their offspring by simple engaging in the act of reproduction. Whatever was in him that made him human-like; whatever part of him was Splinter’s human DNA reacted with enough force to override any fear of indifference.

Donatello ran.

The cry echoed in a way that he was familiar with, his ever sharp brain already using the remains of the sound to triangulate and pinpoint the location; not that it was much of a challenge. They were in the nomadic tunnels, his sons were painfully curious. It didn’t take a genius to figure out they had tried to retrace the route he and his brother’s had taken the day before. Moving swiftly he turned down a tunnel, then another, letting the sounds wash over his ears. As he approached the entryway to the hub he saw it.

A large creature was holding his child.

It was covered with course fur, top heavy and muscle bound. An elongated snout and shining iridescent eyes were visible in the din of the sewer. The meager light reflected off the hub area only allowed for the most vague of silhouettes however what was displayed was nothing short of horror. His son was suspended in the air, being hoisted up by one clawed hand while the child struggled for freedom against a monster far too large and deadly for the boy to stand a chance surviving. Legs kicked helplessly in the air, hands struck out in blind panic while the creature did nothing but hold and watch, toying with it’s terrified prey.

The animal kingdom had a clear precedent for this sort of attack. The laws of nature were pretty distinct on a confrontation involving a predator and unprotected young incapable of defending itself; Easy pickings.

The last part of his mind that operated in terms of logic and higher reasoning shut down as fear enveloped him. This was a life-threatening situation. His son was going to die. Suddenly he was in the arena again, no longer in the sewer but in the Kraang experimental zones being pitted against a foaming, near rabid creature composed of nothing but teeth, claws and madness. He felt the familiarity of the situation wash over him and he adjusted to it. This was survival; this was something he had done before.

It was shocking how quickly he slipped back into that mode, the desire to attack and kill or be killed. His movements increased, he felt a peace settle over him, securing him in the knowledge that this was right. That the only thing he had to worry about was continuing to breath and ensuring his opponent was unable to harm him and his own. Donatello felt everything that had been plaguing him that day; ideas of right or wrong, ethical and moral dilemmas and even the concern for April disappear in the red haze of fury. This world, his world, only consisted of three things: his opponent, his child and his anger.

He moved as quickly as possible, launching a throwing star with deadly accuracy towards the hands of the creature holding Janus. The metal sang through the air, ringing true as it embedded itself in the monstrous wrist, forcing the grip on his son to turn slack. The child fell and as he did Donatello moved, breezing past his opponent at top speed, grasping his boy and skidding to a halt ten feet away at the base of ruined remains of the central station where the Kraang had been controlling the Kraathatragon milking.

He turned immediately, shoving Janus between his body and the station, keeping him secured in the back while he faced off against he howling monster before him. Somewhere, in the back of his brain he knew that this was not a threat the same way the others had been, that this predator was strangely familiar. It didn’t matter. What did matter was that the creature himself was advancing, snarling and growling while it held it’s injured hand, blood dripping and pooling to the cold cement beneath him. Idly, Donnie felt a wet sensation creeping down his hands. His eyes shifting only slightly to see three large gashes across his left bicep, all pooling crimson and trickling down his bottle green skin in morbid ruby rivers.

Ignoring it he bent low, knowing that the smell of blood would do nothing to calm the predator in front of him. The scent always seemed to drive those around him into a frenzy, giving them adrenaline fueled strength and inciting them into reckless abandon.

To his shock and dismay the attack did not come from his injured opponent but from above. The only indication was the telltale snarl and hiss followed by the sensation that something was just above him. Donnie bent forward in an instant, feeling the heavy pressure of something feral landing on his back. His shell was, perhaps, his only natural defense mechanism, a part of him that was so animal that he used it without even contemplating how the actions would affect him or his attacker. One of the most impenetrable defenses in nature and enhanced as readily as the rest of him had been by the mutagen he felt the pressure of claws scrambling against the carapace. He braced himself, turning again and bucking the creature off of him forcefully.

His eyes caught the yellow and black spots as the creature landed before him on all fours, snarling and spitting with wildcat fervor. Donnie braced again, planting his sturdy legs and extending his arms. Making himself look larger then he actually was.

The jaguar rushed forward, moving with that liquid grace that was inherent in all cats. His training kicked in even as his opponent swiped, forcing him to turn backward, letting the claws move in front of him, narrowly missing his face, even as his arms reached out to grab the extended appendage.

The cat definitely had speed and better offensive weaponry on its side but Donatello was all too aware of the downfall those gifts brought with them. The bones and musculature that made the mutant lithe and fast also made it more delicate than he was. He wrapped his strong three fingered hands around the forearm before wedging the shoulder against his own. With an acute efficiently he twisted viciously while keeping the predator’s body in one place. The screech was impressive, even as he struck out with his back leg, hitting his opponent in the back of the knee to drop him down and then round housing him in the jaw. The jaguar flew across the expanse, tumbling head over feet for a few meters before coming to a stop and struggling to his own feet. The arm, now dislocated, hung uselessly to one side while the teeth were bared again.

Donnie bent low again, repeating the action and back Janus up once more to defend against the incoming attack. He watched as the first creature, definitely Lupine in origin, rushed towards him down, blood still flowing form the wound and face contorted in fury. Donnie turned his shell once more, blocking the attack but his attacker seemed to foresee it. Instead of hitting the hard shield he turned sharply, backing around and slashing a clawed hand at Donatello’s plastron. More delicate than the carapace he hissed in pain as he felt the claws tear at him. Twisting away himself he took a moment to get his balance before he struck out punching the wolf in the jaw sharply before landing a solid kick to the ribs. A loud yelp sounded through the echoing caverns as the wolf retreated, one hand on his ribs and moved to stand beside the jaguar.

Dreadmon and Jagwar, Donnie’s brain provided for him.

The angry part of himself that was busy guarding his son found he did not care a lick what their names were or that they were here because he had called.

With Janus out of immediate danger he felt that calculating part of himself rise up again. His brothers were on their way so there was a definite amount of time he had to hold them off. Looking at them he could easily catalogue the damage he had done: Dreadmon was bleeding form his wrist and held it curled up, attacking with his other hand. Potentially his throwing star had inflicted some damage to the tendons although he imagined the damage wasn’t too severe. However, the wolf’s breathing was heavily labored despite their slight altercation being so limited, it led Donnie to the conclusion that his hit to the ribs had either broken a few of the delicate bones or significantly bruised his opponent. That meant that Dreadmon’s speed would be down and his chest would be vulnerable. Jagwar was worse off, his one arm hung uselessly at his side, his other holding it in place as if every movement was painful. His jaw was swelling beneath the fur. However he was still mobile, something that would have to be remedied if he was to be eliminated as a threat.

Donnie’s mind mapped out the plan, different hits that offered him different opportunities. As Jagwar rushed towards him once more he reached back, pulling his bo from behind his body and pressing the indent that allowed for the blade. The soft shick of the metal extended from the end melded with the cat’s war cry even as Donnie moved, swinging the blade towards his opponent and, at the last moment, arching it down. He anticipated Jagwar’s jump and he felt the metal bite into his enemies flesh mid air, cutting through the mutant’s calf and severing his hamstring mid jump. The coppery scent of blood soaked in the air anew while the cat screeched in pain and outrage. A slam against the skull with the blunt edge of the bo and a strike had Jagwar on the ground again.

The old reflex came back, honed in dimension X and kept alive in the last few years. He moved towards his downed opponent, watched as the predator crawled along the ground. He felt distanced from himself, the peace of someone who was totally and completely divorced from the emotional center. This creature before him was a threat to his safety and the safety of his family. A threat that had to be eliminated. He raised the Naginata over his head and prepared to bring the blade down in the center of Jagwar’s back.

“Donnie NO!”

The voice broke through the haze, cutting through the bloodlust in a way it was wont to do. He never knew whether it was the Kraang conditioning or whether it was another aspect of the animalistic part of himself but her voice seemed to bring him back to himself. In a moment Donnie felt the world shift, coming into painful focus as he felt the blood on his hands, the weight of his weapon and the pathetic sight of his opponent. The pit of his stomach drop out from underneath him as he realized what he had been about to do. The bo clattered as it hit the stone. He stepped away from his felled opponent, looking in horror at the damage he wrought. Jagwar was on the ground, a trail of blood smeared in the area he had dragged himself in an attempt to get away from Donnie. He looked absent, his own eyes dazed and unaware of their surroundings only really portraying fury and fear.

He was still in the arena as well, Donnie realized.

Turning he was shocked to see Dreadmon was being comforted. A woman with mocha coloured skin and dark curly hair drawn back in a bun had her hands on the wolf’s snout and was whispering something to him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a girl with long blonde hair staring at them, her hands over her mouth and her eyes wide with fear while, over his corner he could see the shocked faces of his brothers. They had seen it. They had seen what he had been about to do.

Without realizing it he looked at his hands, watching as they shook and trembled with fear, adrenaline and the horror of realizing that, for the space of the fight, he had been completely out of control.

Turning away form Jagwar his eyes met April’s. Jan had been herded back towards the others and was now standing between Leo and April with his other children, safe and sound. Donnie blinked tears away form his eyes, emotion and shame overloading every part of him. April stared at him, her own expression mirroring his.

“I…” he began, swallowing, trying desperately to steady himself, “April…I’m sorry… I…”

He stopped, unable to continue and not at all needing to. Within a moment April launched herself at him, throwing herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her beneath her thighs. He held her up for a moment, letting her hug him tight before he felt her pull back and press her forehead to his. His legs bent down beneath him, folding up as he lowered them both to a kneeling position. He felt her hands on the side of his face and opened his eyes to see her staring back at him.

“I couldn’t stop…” he whispered to her, desperate to explain his actions, “I just saw them there with Jan and I couldn’t control it…”

“I know.” She replied softly, pressing her lips to his gently, comforting him like she had done whenever he had come back form the arena’s in Dimension X, “I know. He’s safe now. They’re all safe.”

As if to confirm the statement her lover turned, looking to where their children were. One extended arm on his behalf and all four came flying at them, a jumble of limps, red hair and tears. She kept her place on his lap, his strong arm wrapped securely around her waist as he held her against his upper half, allowing their boys to clamour into the nest of their bodies and holding them close.

It took her a moment to realize all four of her boys were crying. She met eyes with Donnie and felt the connection. The six of them together seemed to form a cohesive unit, something comforting and whole. She let them stay like that for a minute more before pushing away, nodding to Donatello’s still bleeding arm and the deep gashes across his pastron. Both would need to be cleaned and mended, the gashes running a greater risk of infection but a crack in the plastron being potentially fatal. Unwilling to alert their children to the dilemma she simply got to her feet and pulled at Donnie’s hand, forcing him up as well.

“We need to get back to the lair.” She stated, motioning for the other turtles to come closer.

They all looked grim, their faces set in hard lines. She imagined she would have looked like that too. Seeing anyone in that sort of fight, let along Donnie, it had been hard to stomach in Dimension X and no easier here. It wasn’t difficult to imagine what he had been forced to do, the fact that he had taken on two opponents with a brutal efficiency and been ready to kill one of them was horrific but not surprising. She had never judged him for that when they were taken by the Kraang and now, in a situation where he had been protecting the life of their son, she couldn’t have been more supportive of him. However, her support did not mean Donatello was comfortable with his actions.

She could always tell when he had taken a life. He was usually despondent and depressed for days afterwards.

“Donnie, take the boys home.” She whispered softly to him.

He sought her out, pressing his mouth to hers again in a tender, needy kiss. She understood the intent behind it and what it meant to them. She smiled into it, letting her mouth linger for a moment before pressing her head to his. In the touch she felt everything he wanted to say. The apologies that would flow from him, the shame at losing control the fear at seeing their family so vulnerable; all his emotions poured from him to her like a physical thing. She wasn’t sure if it was her mutation or simply the fact they knew one another so well words were not needed. Either way it didn’t matter to her.

“I know.” She stated.

He smiled, a sad smile.

“I’m going to talk to the others.” She stated, “I need to get the locations organized and make sure no one is permanently hurt.”

“Annie’s here right?” Donnie asked, concern bending his brow.

April nodded with relief, “Yes, she is. We should all be fine as long as she’s not in the same state as the rest of us.”

He licked his lips nervously, “Tell Jag I’m sorry.”

She gave him a soft look, “I am sure he’s going to tell you the same. Go, take care of the boys and let me do this. I’ll be back soon.”

He nodded, moving the boys along with his hands even as the kids turned to look at her.

“Love you.” Donnie stated after a moment.

“Love you too.” April replied with a smile before turning on her heel.

 

 

She waited until Donnie and the family left before moving off, rushing over to where Candy was saying goodbye to Mondo. Apparently she had had the same idea and was currently forcing her mate and child off in favour of remaining behind to discuss the necessary arrangements with the new comers. As Mondo kissed her and waved to April with Jett in his arms she moved to stand beside Candy.

“Thanks.” April stated.

“It’s not a problem.” Candy replied, her voice uncharacteristically seriously, “is D okay?”

April paused, thinking on the question before nodding, “Yeah. A little shaken but he’ll be okay.”

Candy nodded, “I forgot how good he is at that. I mean I never saw him in the arena but Mondo always said he was amazing, a lot faster and stronger than he looks. I can’t imagine taking out predators but Mondo said that it was D that kept him and Perri alive back in the bad place. I didn’t know how until today.”

She felt her heart swell with love and pride for him just as it broke for the self flagellation he was probably overcome with.

April nodded softly, “He’s amazing.”

She and Candy both grinned as she caught her friend checking out Mondo as the lizard walked away. It was amazing just how little looks counted for anything anymore; she’d fallen in love with a genius turtle while her completely gorgeous friend was head over heels for a lizard who could change the colour of his skin.

Life was weird.

Together they moved towards the now assembled group. The first group was larger than the second; Dreadmon and his mate obviously having some success with recurring children from the Kraang. April looked down to see three kids milling around them. One was around the same age as Janus but, to her surprise, it was a little girl. She was pretty in the human way with distinctly wolfish features. She scampered behind her mother with two other little ones that, if April guess correctly, were either twins or as close in age as Feb and Marcus were to one another.

Smoothly she sidled up to them, approaching the Kraang hybrid alongside Candy. She had seen the woman before in the cages but even if she hadn’t the energy her mind was giving off betrayed exactly what she was. This Kraang hybrid was tall, with long thick black hair that ran down her back in a braid and skin the colour of coffee and cream. She tilted her head towards them, as if listening to them before turning her attention back to her mate. She was wrapping bandages around his bleeding wrist, tsking to him in a stern, accented voice that betrayed her from being from the south rather then New York.

“You were asking for it.” She could hear the woman whisper, “Coming in like that, chasing that boy.”

“I didn’t chase him on purpose.” The wolf sighed, as if he were tired of hearing the rant but aware that any smarminess on his part would result in even more displeasure, “Come on Baby, you know I’d never hurt a kid. Just scared him a little. That didn’t mean D had to go all man-hunter on us.”

“Could have been one of ours.” She snapped sharply, tying off the bandage with a little more force than necessary, “What would you have done if it were one of ours?”

April watched as he hung his head for a moment, ears pinned back. It was strange how expressive a terrifying wolf man could be when a woman was yelling at him. As if this were a que to accept his repentance the woman nodded with authority before turning to look at April and Candy. Her eyes shot straight to April’s hair and an apologetic smile crossed her face.

‘That was your boy my Dreadmon was teasing’” she stated in a warm tone, reaching her hand out to shake April’s hand, “And your mate that beat their asses down. I got to say, I’m sorry for scaring your boy but I’ll not apologize for my man. Yours held his own and in this world we can’t be sorry for defending ourselves.”

April nodded, understanding her completely.

“I can accept.” She stated, “My son and mate are alright. How is your family?”

The woman shrugged, looking over her shoulder to her children then to the wolf at her side, “No worse for wear as I see it. Though, I think we gotta get some supplies and organize some living arrangements down if your man plans on keeping everyone here for awhile.”

April nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear, “That’s what I’m here for. I wanted to give you guys some basics and then, once everyone is a little settled, Donatello can explain the reason for calling everyone here.”

The woman nodded, hushing her mate as he made to speak.

“I am Dayna.” She stated smoothly, “My mate Dreadmon and our children; Dalina, Peter and Roman.”

April nodded, smiling at the three little half wolf children who were still hidden behind their mother’s skirts. She was about to say something to them when her eyes were drawn to the commotion just behind where they were standing. A young girl, probably no older then seventeen was bent over the downed jaguar man, her hands glowing and her eyes welling with unshed tears. Her blonde hair was a tangle, messy and dirty; her clothing was little more then rags. She drew back quickly as his clawed hand came out to grasp her arm with frightening speed. April tensed, her own hand dropping to grasp at her tessan.

There was a tense moment where it seemed the jaguar would attack the poor girl but as her work continued and her face took on a harder tone his grip loosened. Slowly his hand fell back. April watched for another moment as the mutant’s skin seemed to knit itself together, muscle, tendon and bone moving in a strange intricate dance under the warm light of the girl’s hands. April recognized her but just barely, it had been years but those powers were unique, even among the Kraang hybrids. Annie’s ability always amazing her and had a way of making her just a little bit jealous. She’d gotten a pleathora of mental powers, probably more than any of the other hybrids but she had never inherited the ability to heal. As far as she knew that was exclusive to the youngest of their ranks. Annie, in turn, had none of their offensive abilities, as far as April knew she wasn’t even capable for sensing Kraang minds.

They paused, waiting for her to finish. As soon the Jagwar was done he was one his feet, pushing past her to stand in front of them. April noticed he was actually covered with more scars than even Donnie was and his face was curled into a snarl.

“You, Red,” he snapped, “You tell that mate of yours he did good although if he ever comes at me like that again I’ll be having turtle soup for dinner.”

April took a moment to measure the creature before her. He obviously wasn’t bothered about the fight itself but his baring and his aggressiveness shrieked dominance. He was used to being the strongest and being in charge. She felt her own temper rise up immediately at the blatant attempt to lord over her and the threat against Donatello.

She paused, glaring at him, “You attacked him and our son. You’re lucky he only hamstrung you, if it had been me I would have slit your throat. ”

The jaguar snarled at her, moving quickly and standing so close to April she could feel his breath on her face. She held her ground, looking into his green eyes with anger and fearlessness despite the fact that he could easily kill her. She lived in that tense moment where it was just him and her, no one said a word, no one dared move. He looked down, at her intently, waiting for her to back down which just pushed April not to. She promised herself she would stand there to judgment day rather then let him win. As the minutes ticked by and they approached the five minute mark he let out a laugh that seemed more like a hiss and took a step back, a deranged smile playing on his face.

“I like her.” He announced over his shoulder to Dreadmon, Dayna and Annie, before looking at her directly, “You got some fire in you Red and it’s not just in your hair.”

She nodded, still keeping her gaze intently on him.

“And you got some moves. I can tell.” He sneered, looking her up and down “That turtle probably doesn’t even know what to do with a wildcat like you.”

She felt herself tense at the implication. It wasn’t that guys had never hit on her, it had been known to happen on occasion. It was just they were usually giant half naked mutant cats who had just tried to murder her mate and her child.

“He does plenty.” She replied, tossing her hair and giving him her coldest stare before turning to walk back to Candy and Dayna.

“Not what I would do.” She heard him leer behind her.

Ignoring him or rather completely unwilling to spend more then a second longer with him April moved towards Dayna. The woman nodded at her.

“I can offer you some medical supplies if you’re in need.” April stated.

The woman nodded sharply. April reached into her own cargo pockets. She made a habit of carrying her supplies wherever she went, knowing all to well what it was like to need them and not have them handy. She passed over some bandages, a pad of alcohol wipes and some medical tape. As Dayna handed them over to her daughter she found herself smiling at the young girl. She was quite adorable, possessing the same charm April knew people felt for both little children and puppies. It was hard to connect this small version to the hulking father that stood behind her.

“Do you have any basic supplies?” she asked carefully.

Dayna nodded, “We’ve enough food and water for about three days and we have tents and bedrolls, it’s how we’ve been surviving. Keep to the woods and out of sight. We can make a fire here and at least there’s shelter, but if there is anything you guys can provide we’d be grateful.”

April nodded, “Our supplies aren’t great but I’ll see what I can do.”

She turnd to look at Annie. The girl looked way worse for wear, her eyes downcast and tired and she seemed to be a little unsteady on her feet.

“You okay?” April asked quietly.

“Um, yeah.” Annie replied softly, sounding a little bit dazes, “it’s just, whenever I use my powers. I feel…unsteady…”

She stumbled and, to April’s surprise, it was Dreadmon not Jagwar that moved forwards to grab at her elbow.

April moved forward to, bracing the girl with her arms and letting her lean. She knew exactly how she felt although her own payment for using her powers seemed to revolve around being physically ill or so weak she passed out. While Annie was not at all in the same league her own abilities were obviously having detrimental effects.

“This is exactly why Donnie’s called everyone here.” April stated, meeting Dayna’s eyes, “I don’t know how you two having been coping but using my abilities, well it’s getting bad. Donnie thinks it might be fatal for all of us, the more we use them the better the chance of one of us dropping dead from a brain aneurism. He’s got a plan that might be able to help us. All of us.”

Her words seemed to resonate. Dreadmon seemed alarmed, he looked to Dayna and then to his children and back at April.

“Dayna’s been suffering as well. Whenever we get near Kraang.” He began.

“Dreadmon…” his mate began but she was quieted with a stern look from him.

“You’ve been suffering and not saying anything.” He replied solemnly, turning to April, “She doesn’t like to complain but I know what you’re saying. It’s not been good.”

They all stood there, looking uncomfortable for a minute.

“Perri and Donnie are going to look into it.” April nodded, “I’ll let Donnie explain the plan to you guys in detail but I don’t want to understate how important this is to all of us and that we should stop using our powers if we can help it.”

“The Kraang.” Dayna stated suddenly, “My abilities are more related to knowing what their up to what their thinking. I can’t stop doing that.”

April pursed her lips.

“We’ve got Kraang sensors all over the area and dampner fields so they won’t notice the heightened neural activity. It should give us a bit of a safety net.” April explained, “The dampners have always worked for us.”

Dayna nodded, “We all make do with what we have.”

April turned to look at Candy who was not so subtly motioning back to the direction of the lair. The blonde woman stuck her with a look that brokered no refusal. Nodding to them April left with a promise to return, bounding alongside her friend and following her as she slipped into the tunnels that would lead them back. They walked for maybe twenty feet before Candy turned to her, her normally jovial disposition gone and a serious one in its place.

“They’re lying.” She hissing, anger burning in her, “I could feel it. Could you?”

April shook her head, “No, but I haven’t been trying. I promise Donnie I wouldn’t use my powers.”

“Well I didn’t.” Candy derided sharply, “Dayna, the hybrid, she was lying about being alright. They haven’t been okay but she’s covering it up and Jagwar. April, we can’t be alone with him. He’s not stable.”

April paused, “Not stable as in mutation?”

“No.” Candy snapped, wringing her hands together frantically “Not stable as in insane. I sense emotions and the only things coming off of that guy were anger, fury and lust. You don’t want to be alone with him and neither do I. You gotta tell D.”

April shook her head, “I can take care of myself. This is going to be done soon enough. Can we put up with him for a few days; I mean, he’s not going to flat out attack us is he?”

Candy shrugged, “I can’t tell what he’s going to do just what he’s thinking at this very moment. Just what he was thinking about at the time; I’m just saying he’s totally nuts. We shouldn’t be alone with him. Not us or anyone who can’t defend themselves.”

April pursed her lips, “What about Annie?”

Candy was silent on that front as well. Annie, Jagwar’s partner, was probably the most pitiable of them all. As captives of the Kraang they hadn’t have any real chances to get to know one another but they did know of one another. There were times when they were experimented on in groups and, in that time, April had discovered Annie was far younger then the rest of them. It was hard on everyone, watching someone that young being tortured.

“I don’t know.” Candy admitted flatly, “I never liked the idea of Jagwar taking Annie but we didn’t really get a choice in that. It was sort of every couple for themselves.”

April nodded, remembering all to well what that day so long ago had felt like. The panic and flashing lights. Donnie dragging her through the Kraang labs at breakneck speed as he set the charges and then, later, them managing to haul their unconscious children along. It had been nearly impossible despite the kids being a lot smaller then compared to now. She hadn’t had time to think of anyone else’s family. Just the fear that she might lose her own.

“Maybe they stayed close to Dreadmon’s group.” Candy suggested, “He and Dayna are good together. They have a lot of trust between them.”

April nodded again. It had been another insane day and the next few weren’t looking so great either. She felt the full brunt of exhaustion hit her as they turned another tunnel and she stumbled, letting Candy press a hand to her to support her body. It was hard for her to remember that she was not, technically, alright. Adrenaline had been her friend these long years, getting her through the worse of their altercations but now, with this no powers rule, she was finding it harder and harder to gather the energy she would need. She thought of the lair where Donnie and the boys were waiting. Her Donnie, probably an emotional mess at the moment. He’d never been much of a killer, a fact that she was grateful for. Then again he was too sensitive to not be affected by the violence.

“I think the best we can hope for in all this.” April began tired, “Is that we just make it to TCRI without killing one another first.”

Candy said nothing but April could tell she agreed.


	17. Brotherly Love- Donnie

Donnie felt the full weight of the fight hit him about five minutes into the walk home. The timing seemed logical to him; the adrenaline in his system was waning leaving a heaviness in its wake, the tunnels were generic and offered no distraction from the fevered thoughts that replayed through his mind. As he tromped through the sewers next to his brothers he felt the beginnings of those all to familiar characteristics of coming down from that particular high; the shaking of his limps, the tremble in his hands and then, without much notice other then his own realization it was about it happen, his knees buckled.

Mikey was the closest to him so it was no surprise when his younger brother moved forward with their telltale ninja speed and wrapped two strong arms around his waist. Raph moved in next, his aggressive brother bolstering him up. For a minute Donatello felt wholly pathetic, the weakness in him (whether it be emotional or simply blood loss) seemed insurmountable in the wake of what had just happened and what would happen in his immediate future. He felt adrift, lost as his mind twisted back and forth between the Kraang arena and the recent fight to the whole out war he was about to wage. He knew enough to not fight it, that trying to block the feelings accomplished nothing but a mess inside him so profound that it had taken years to get over the last time he had tried to contain it. Instead, he let himself feel it; the terror of loss, the fear of death and the unholy will to kill in order to survive. It coursed through him like a drug, taking all control from him and stripping him as bare as an exposed nerve.

He needed an anchor. His mind screamed out for it. He let his mind focus on his physical sensation of his family holding him close, the security his brothers offered that he had not been able to experience in so long.

In those most desperate moments in Dimension X it had been April who had anchored him just as she had done after the fight. Holding him, forcing him to look at her, feeling her mind connect with his. It wasn’t romantic or lustful at the time but the basic human connection that he needed to ground himself. She had needed it to. When they had first been taken there had been no thought of attraction or romance, just comfort. It was a strange realization that this was probably the first time since they had been taken by the Kraang that they had not been together in the aftermath.

Severe Codependency? his traitorous mind offered

He dismissed it. It was something more intrinsic then that. Besides, he didn’t need her twenty four seven, it was just in these moments. He did miss her mind. Somehow the mental power she had, what she had forged in the interim of being taken and escaping, locked into his own mind. It was something he planned to research as he was easily seeing it in Perri and Peter as well as Mondo and Candy. Her mind was always able to smooth out his ire, to calm the tempest of his wild thoughts. It was something he needed now as his brain panicked, trying to reconcile his desire to kill with his distaste for it; trying to provide him a coping mechanism for his dubious morality.

Then he felt it, the stabilizing force washing over him, the sensation of a ground. He latched on, his own mind all too used to the sensation of another mind touching his own and reveling in the peace it brought. The plan where his mind went was lovely, innocent and free, full of feeling and emotion so brilliant and bright it was joy just to exist in it. The thoughts were not April’s, that was clear, but they were something different and just as beautiful. Energy was washing over him, deeper then anything he had felt before and as expansive as another universe. A sense of faith and love and a intense desire for well-being was all around him, encompassing and good. His mind, ever curious, sought out the source. Love was love but it was so different from April’s, this love for him was pure and unconditional and infinite in size, coupled with a trust so deep it made tears well in the corner of his eyes as he was confronted with it. Donatello’s eyes shot open as he realized what was happening.

In front of him, staring directly into his eyes Marcus stared back. His turtle son was holding his, smaller versions of Donnie’s how hands lifting up his chin so that they were level with one another; their matching features bared down on one another in a way that made his chest tinge with emotion. In fact all four of his boys were looking. Jan was supporting Julian on his back while his free hand was against Marcus’ carapace, Febrian had his hand on Marcus’ shoulder while the child was, obviously stabilizing Donnie’s own mind.

He realized, with a start, this was the hive. This was a taste of his hypothesis that his son’s were connected to one another emotionally. He felt a little overwhelmed by it and just how wonderful it felt.

The gratefulness Donatello felt was overshadowed by the immediate concern that this could be damaging. He pulled back suddenly, causing his son to jump and his brother’s to support him.

“Whoa,” Mikey whispered, reaching a hand to his own head “What was that?”

Raph too looked a little shocked, eyes wide and glassy with uncharacteristic tears. Belated Donnie realized that by touching him he had extended the connection. They had made a larger circuit with one another.

Donnie turned his attention back to his son, “Marcus, why did you do that?”

The boy looked up, all wide-eyed and scared. His small hand hovered for a moment before the little boy shoved it behind him, looking contrite. He felt a pang of guilt and tried again.

“Marcus, I’m not mad but what was happening there?” he attempted, this time bending on a knee to face his son.

“You asked me to.” Was the only response his son gave him, looking far too innocent.

All four of his sons grouped closer together, forming a supportive unit for their brother. He found himself wondering what it was that connected them? what it must feel like being connected all the time? It had definitely provided a stabilizing factor, in fact his own mind was at ease, as if the turmoil had been managed, expanded and shared. He still felt the guilt and regret and all the emotions associated with his actions but the panicked edge of it was gone, the razor point of his hurt dulled into something more manageable.

He hauled himself to his feet.

“Boys, go ahead, the lair is in twenty feet. “ he ordered before turning to Mondo, “Do you mind going with them. I need a minute with my brothers.”

The lizard nodded, reaching out and clasping their hands in a solid grasp before moving in front of the Hamato children and herding them in the general direction of the lair. The boys followed obediently with only Julian looking over his shoulder and keeping his little eyes trained on them until the group rounded the corner. Donnie paused, watching his family and Mondo go before turning to his brothers. Leo was staring at him with knowing look while Raph seemed uncertain. Mikey was Mikey.

“I think I owe you an explanation.” Donnie offered.

“Yeah, I’d say so.” Leo replied, no malice in his tone, “What the hell just happened Donnie. I mean, you told us about Dimension X but, I don’t know what I was watching in there but I don’t think I liked it.”

“You were insane man,” Raph said gently, “And that’s coming from me. And then that thing that the kids did”

“That was awesome dude,” Mikey whispered reverently, “I don’t know what that was but it was…like…awesome…”

Donatello nodded slowly, “What you saw, what I did in that fight…”

“No, that’s not what were talking about.” Raph interrupted sharply, looking at him dead in the eye, “I don’t care if you decided to pull the asshole’s heart out and eat it in front of us. What we want to know is if you’re okay?”

Donatello paused. There were few moments in his life where he didn’t anticipate what people were going to say and this, apparently, was one of those moments. He could only stare at them. His mind had offered a thousand scenarios, some of which included his brothers calling him a monster and others were they praised him for being so ruthless (that was mostly Raph). None of those scenarios had involved a serious interest in his well-being. It was a grievous oversight on his part and he felt a stab of shame at it. He had always just assumed his brothers would be more critical of his actions rather than supportive.

“I…” he began, “I don’t… No, no I’m not.”

Raph gave him a nod, as if this was the answer he’d bee expecting all along. Mikey nodded as well, moving to stand nearer to him, pressing their sides together.

The weight of Leo’s hand on his back almost bested him. He reached up to clasp his hand over it, feeling, for the first time in a long time, like he was actually home. That home didn’t mean a place but the feeling he got when he was around his brothers.

“I can’t even tell you how it feels to be back.” Donnie began softly, “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Start whenever you want to.” Raph offered, moving the entire group forward and glancing at Leo, “I think we’ve all seen enough to have a basic idea of what you’re going to have to say.”

He nodded, “I had to do things there. Some terrible things. I don’t ever want to boys to know about it.”

He gave them a self depreciating shrug, “It’s bad enough April knows what I am. She was there most of the time, when they dragged me back in along with the body of whoever I was up against. It was an arena, kill or be killed.”

He bit into his lip, looking at his brothers for judgment. There was none, only concerned faces and support. He felt it again, a touch of that love and calm his sons had offered him just through his brother’s eyes. He continued on, forcing the words through his mouth.

“I wasn’t as bad as the predators,” he began softly, “You saw them in there. Jag was pretty horrible. Dreadmon too but at least he felt remorse. Remorse is something but it really is useless when you take actions into consideration. I killed; I ended more then one life and not at all gently. It was violent and horrible and brutal.”

Donnie paused, trying to keep the roar out of his ears as he forced himself forward. If he was going to come home, really come home, he wanted his brothers to know everything. They had had full disclosure with one another for years and while the fear of their rejection loomed the fear of their finding out from someone other then him out weighed it.

“I used to count how many people I had killed but after awhile I realized it wasn’t doing anything but making me insane, so I stopped counting, stopped trying to see their scared faces and the life drain away.” He stated.

“I didn’t ever want my sons to see that.” He said, trying to keep his voice in check, “I don’t want them to know what I did in the arena. What any of us were made to do.”

He looked down, “I didn’t want you guys to know either.”

The silence was there, stretching before them before he felt it. He looked up to see Leo had reached out and had pressed a hand on his shoulder again. Mikey moved quickly, wrapping him in a hug and he felt Raph near him, eyes solid and supportive.

“You did what you had to do.” His gruff brother stated, “Whatever that was you did it to survive and were glad you did.”

“There isn’t any dishonor in it,” Leo added with pure conviction, “You kept yourself and April alive in unbelievable circumstances. I don’t think any of us can say what we would or wouldn’t have done in that situation.”

“We don’t judge bro,” Mikey added, motioning his arms in a round pattern to encompass them all, “This is a blameless circle up in here.”

This time he couldn’t hold back tears. He felt them start and began to stream. Embarrassed at his blatant emotionalism Donnie lowered his face. His brothers were kind enough to give him a moment to collect himself and as he did Donatello was shocked to find the fear was gone. The stress of believing his brother’s could never accept what he had done. He wiped at his eyes one more time before smiling a real smile.

“You have no idea what that means to me.” He replied softly.

They stood together in silence, with only the sounds of dripping and running water around them. In the background he could hear his boys, their nervousness forgotten and their playful yells coming from the lair.

“So that thing the kids did?” Mikey ventured, pressing his fingers together.

“Yeah…” Donnie let his voice drift, “I honestly have no idea what that was. I’ve never experienced it before. I guess that’s what it’s like for them. Just being with one another. Together and connected.”

They all took it in.

“You think we can all do it again?” Mikey asked now with hopeful eyes, “Because, really, it was pretty awesome.”

Donnie shook his head, smiling as he draped an arm over his brother’s shoulders as they moved together towards the liar.

“I don’t know.” He answered, “Hopefully.”

He smiled. There was so much he didn’t understand but, for the first time in a long time, he felt he was a little closer to achieving his goals and little more secure in the knowledge that he had his family back.  



End file.
